Harry Potter and the Unforgettable Destiny
by Psychoangel
Summary: AU Follow Harry as he trains to become the ultimate wizard, Harry's 6th year is filled with abductions, and promises. He has to make choices, and he's going through more unbelievable obstacles then ever before, will he survive ? Plz R&R UPDATED! ABANDONED
1. Awake

Disclaimer: I don't not own any Harry Potter characters they are all owned and created by the Wonderful, inspiring, intelligent J.K Rowling.

A/N: Hey, This is my new Harry potter Fan Fiction, my other one was taken off, for reasons not needed to discuss, but hopefully everyone will like this new story. I'm trying to make it as Original as possible, please forgive me, if a bit of someone else's story seeps through, it's only a compliment to the writer, for it was probably a brilliant idea. Oh, and thanks to my umm… I don't know what to call him…I'll just call him my idea maker…Lol… anyways…Yah thanks for helping me create this story…I hope you all enjoy it.

Xx Harry Potter and the Unforgettable Destiny xX

**_I tried to be perfect but nothing was worth it, I don't believe it makes me real. I thought it'd be easy, but no one believes me, I'm not all the things I said. If you believe it's in my soul, I said all the words that I know, just to see if it would show, that I'm trying to let you know, that I'm better off on my own – Pieces by Sum 41_**

Chapter 1

Xx Awake xX

In a house on Privet Drive there was a young man almost 16. He was severely thin, and he had grown a few more inches. His raven black hair had grown down just past his ears, no matter what he did to it; he never could seem to tame his hair. He had Emerald green eyes, but you couldn't see because he was sleeping. There were days when he was weak that the emerald green of his eyes almost disappear, it would be replaced with a fierce black, or shy red. This young man always hated the summer holidays; he couldn't wait to get back to school, normally. He was a wizard, but this time he just wished he didn't exist, all he wanted was to be forgotten, and to be normal. But he knew he would never get that luxury, he was the Boy-Who-Lived, and that was all he would ever be.

Harry opened his eyes to a bright flash of light seeping through his slightly parted windows. Groaning he sat up and walked over to the window. He looked out through the parting in his curtains, and he noticed there was a moving truck just down the road, curious he watched the people moving in for almost an hour till he heard his Aunts shrill voice call up the stairs.

"Harry Potter, you get down here this instant and make breakfast!" Aunt Petunia called up the stairs. Sighing once again, Harry pulled on a pair of Jeans over his boxers and went down stairs. In the kitchen Harry wasn't surprised to see so many presents piled on the kitchen table, it was Dudley's birthday today. His Aunt Petunia was glowing with pride as Dudley walked into the room. She looked at Harry "Make sure you don't burn the food" then she turned to her son and steered him over to the table.

Dudley looked at all the presents and counted every single one of them, once he was satisfied that he had more then last year he took a seat at the table. Harry rolled his eyes, he quickly grabbed a strip of bacon and ate it, and then he served everyone else. Once he was done he went back up to his room and collapsed on to his bed. His mind was somewhere else; on days like this he tended to go back to the time in the Department of Mysteries where he lost his godfather. Harry felt the tears stinging his eyes, he quickly wiped them away. Sitting up, he glanced at his parent's moving picture, he wished they were still alive, and then he would at least have family to talk to. He couldn't tell his Aunt and Uncle what happened; they wouldn't care let alone understand.

Harry pulled out his notebook, he started to keep a small Journal, that way he could put some of his thoughts down, kind of like a pensive but a lot more work. Today he was writing about a dream he had, one that he had almost every night. It started off at the Department of Mysteries, then it lead to the Veil, and then it led to some underground dungeon in a far off Mansion. The last part of the dream was what puzzled Harry the most. He had never seen it before, but there it was every night, he was locked in the dungeon, the smell of blood and vomit lingered in the air. He heard strange choking and growling noises through the thick grimy walls. He heard a clanging noise and then the bars to the dungeon opened, and a tray of some strange substance was placed on the floor, the bars were shut again, and the guard stared down at him, a mask over his face. "You better eat your food, you don't want the master to get angry…" was the cold bitter response. Then Harry woke up. He remembered it vividly every night waking up in a cold sweat, shivering in the summer heat. His scar always seemed to hurt slightly before it faded.

Harry put his notebook away and moved over to his window, the light streamed in and covered him in a warm glow. He watched as a bird swooped low in the distance; as he continued to watch, the bird began flying straight for him, he put his hand on the window ready to slam it shut, when he noticed the snow white wings of his owl. He quickly moved out of the way as Hedwig glided through the windows and landed on her perch at the side of Harry's room. Harry shut the window and turned to look at his Snowy white owl. Hedwig hooted softy at him, her white feathers rustled slightly. Harry was slightly shocked that Hedwig was flying around during the day but he shrugged it off and walked over to her. He smoothed her feathers out as he stroked her back. Harry looked down and noticed that Hedwig had stuck her leg out, and on her leg there was a note attached. Harry carefully untied the letter, and then tossed Hedwig an Owl treat. "Good girl Hedwig, now you go get some rest." He opened the letter, and quickly scanned the contents of it. He blinked back a few tears that were threatening to slide down his cheek.

_Dear Harry_

_This is a letter that I've written quite a while ago, and if your getting it now then, obviously people have read my Will and this was sent to you, telling you that I'm dead. Hopefully I died fighting for the good side, since it was the opposite side that killed my best friends, and your parents. Over the few months that I got to know you, I've realized how much you're like your father, and me. But you have made me proud so many times, if I was to wish for anything, it would be to spend just a few more moments with you, so I could tell you how much I love you, and how proud I was to be your Godfather. Just promise me one last thing, Go after Voldemort, and get your revenge and save the wizarding world, but do not do it without training and Wisdom from your friends and teachers. I hope you understand what I'm asking you to do. I want you to live; I want you to be strong. Don't take my death as a curse; take it as another bit of strength that will help you finally kills that bastard once and for all. This is your chance, I won't think anything less of you, but I want you to know, I'm hanging out with James up here, and we're rooting for you. Keep up the strength kid._

_Love your Godfather_

_Sirius_

Harry sighed placing the letter on his nightstand, he moved his hand slightly over and it landed on his wand. He grabbed his wand and gripped it tightly. The contents of the letter were running through his mind. _He wants me to promise to kill Voldemort, that's a promise I will keep._ With so much determination in his eyes, he decided to get down to work.

Harry rummaged through his trunk and found some old defense books that Hermione had bought him for his birthday. He flipped through some pages and began to study. Harry heard Uncle Vernon getting ready to leave for work, sighing he laid down on his bed, and began to read the different spells that could be used in a duel. Half an hour later, Harry fell asleep the book opened on his lap to a page about shields. Aunt Petunia made her way upstairs as she cleaned her house. She knocked on Harry's door but he didn't answer, she cracked it open slightly and peeked in. What she saw was a boy of 16 sleeping with a school book opened on his lap, a small smile played across her bony face. She didn't feel any hostility towards her sister's son. He wasn't causing her trouble; she just thought it was easier to blame him then anyone else. She moved further in the room, and walking over to the bed, she took the book as gently as possible and marked it, then placed it on the side table. Grabbing the blanket that was about to fall of the bed, she covered Harry and hoped that he didn't wish harm upon them for the way that they treated him. It wasn't there fault, they were told to keep him safe and to not pamper him but make him stronger. That was the only way they could think of, not let him know who he was, and to not let him know that they really did care about him. It worked so far, he hasn't been hurt from any witch or Wizard whenever he was here.

* * *

Harry slept fitfully that day, after Aunt Petunia left, Harry started to groan and kick at the covers. He was in the Dungeon again, this time it was a lot different.

**Harry let the tears fall as he looked out through the cold bars. He felt weak and gross from all the blood and dirt that covered his body. He was still shocked that he hadn't thrown up yet. It would fit in so well with the way he felt right about now. He pushed himself off the bars and looked down at the food tray that was pushed into this hell hole three times a day. He always refused to eat it, but he knew he couldn't keep it up for long. He was getting weaker and sicker everyday; there was nothing he could do. Everything that was left in him told him to not eat the food, so he didn't. The guards watched him, sneered at him, laughed at him, Harry felt so helpless and weak. He noticed that the guards changed there post every hour and that there was only one guard who wouldn't look at him. He noticed the balding hair when he took his hood off, and he noticed the height compared to the other guards, he was much shorter and fatter then the rest. Harry recognized him, it was Wormtail. So Harry started to make a plan, he needed to find a way out for the next hour. Harry began to make plans in his head until everything around him dissolved. He was standing in front of a high backed chair, the back of which was facing him. The man in the chair was staring at the fire, Harry couldn't see him. There was a snake that continued to crawl around the legs of the chair. It would look up at Harry every time it faced him and hiss in his direction. A death eater put there hands on Harry's shoulders and steered him towards the chair and the man with his back to him. Harry had a feeling of dread to see the man in that chair, but also bits of curiosity too see what would happen. He felt the heat from the fire, when he was close enough to the man. Looking up he saw the red eyes of Voldemort staring back at him, his hand flew to his scar as she felt it explode.**

Harry woke up screaming, his hand was clamped around his scar. It was burning strongly and when he pulled his hand away, there was a small trace of blood, the scar had opened up. Harry climbed out of bed, and stumbled to the bathroom, he washed his face, letting the blood disappear down the drain. Harry looked at himself in the mirror and noticed how pale his skin had gotten. He ran over to the toilet just before he up chucked everything that was in his stomache (which wasn't much). Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand he walked back over to the sink and let the warm water run over his hands before he collected it in his hands and splashed it on his face. When he was on his way back to his room, Aunt Petunia walked out of her room, and one glance at him, told her everything. She quickly ushered him downstairs and began to cook him some foods that would be able to settle in his stomache. Then while she let it cook, she grabbed a damp cloth and started to dab at his face. Harry was too shocked and too tired to even refuse her help.

* * *

Aunt Petunia continued to fuss over Harry. She knew that it wasn't natural for her to show she cared, but she couldn't just stand by while her nephew slowly died, being consumed by dreams and horrid memories. Once she cleaned up the blood that was coming from his scar, she dished out his food, and watched him eat until she was satisfied that he was fed to his full capacity without being sick again, she steered him back up the stairs and put him straight back to bed, she made sure he was well covered. She went to the bathroom, and going through the Medicine cabinet she found some medication that might help him get some proper sleep, she rushed back into the room, and gave him a spoon full. Then without saying anything she turned around and left the room, closing the door behind her. She went down stairs and busied herself with cleaning the house once more.

Harry watched his Aunt leave, still slightly shocked at her caring manner. Once the medicine kicked in, Harry began to drift in and out of consciousness.


	2. Burn

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are proudly owned by J.K. Rowling

A/N Hey everyone, I Hope you liked my first chapter of this story, I'm sorry if it was boring, but I hope you kept in mind that it was the first chapter… and that I can't write all the exciting parts or it wouldn't really be a story, but hopefully this makes up for the thirst of action. Thanks again to my Idea Maker, for helping me make this chapter.

Xx Harry Potter and the Unforgettable Destiny xX

**_I'll tell you now you can't win this, because your way to slow. I'll tell you now I'm gonna take this, did you come here to watch me, watch me burn. I'll let it show that I'm not always hiding, come all the way down and watch me burn, I'll let it show that I'm not always flying, so come all the way down, and I'll watch you burn.-Burn by Three Days Grace_**

Chapter 2

Xx Burn xX

Harry sat up in his bed, he felt groggy and disoriented. He climbed unsteadily to his feet using the wall for support. He had a slight headache, but he figured it would pass. He made his way for the window, he felt like he had no strength left to pull open the window and let some air pass through his stifling hot room. When he glanced out, he noticed how dark the sky had gotten; he must have slept pretty late. He gave a small yawn before he dragged himself over to the door. Opening it, he was hit with a strong waft of his Aunts cooking. His hand went straight to his stomache and he rushed to the bathroom, once he finished throwing up, he looked at himself in the mirror, his face was thinner, and he could practically see his jaw line and cheek bones clearly through his pale skin.

Harry heard a door slam and cringed at the noise. His Uncle must be home. Harry quickly undressed and turned the shower on. Stepping underneath the warm water he felt relaxed and he let the water soak up his fairly long shaggy black hair until it was drooping in front of his eyes. Just as he was about to start to wash his hair, he heard a big bang somewhere near the stairs, and then a fist slammed against the door, making him jump. Then he heard his Uncle Vernon's voice through the locked door. "Boy! Get out here right now!" He growled. Harry winced and climbed out of the shower, he turned the water off and then grabbing a towel he wrapped it around himself. He quickly brushed back his hair and then unlocked the door to see Uncle Vernon standing there red faced and his vein pulsing out of his neck. Harry was too tired to even look worried. His Uncle grabbed his arm, and dragged him down the stairs.

Harry stumbled but was held up by his Uncle's grip around his bicep. Aunt Petunia was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, her hand over her mouth and eyes wide. She looked Harry up and down and noticed that all he had was a towel wrapped around his waist. Aunt Petunia swiftly climbed the stairs and returned a few minutes later with a shirt and pants for Harry to put on. Once He finished that, Uncle Vernon bristling with anger pulled him into the hall and opening the cupboard under the stairs threw him in. Harry landed on his back, with his head hitting the wall. They heard a loud crack, and then Harry passed out.

* * *

When Harry regained consciousness a few hours later, Harry heard hurried whispers, and then the voices being raised. He realized that they were outside his door, and that it was Uncle Vernon and Petunia that were arguing.

"I don't care about that insufferable boy; he needs to get out of MY HOUSE!" Uncle Vernon spat at his wife. Aunt Petunia was shaking slightly from her husband's sudden anger.

"B-but he needs to s-stay here, he's got no where else t-to go." Aunt Petunia stuttered. She was afraid of her husband, and afraid that he may actually hurt the boy. Aunt Petunia had never seen Vernon so angry before, not even the time when Harry found out he was a Wizard, and even then it wasn't this bad.

"Then He'll live on the streets for all I CARE!" Uncle Vernon finished in such anger that Petunia took a step back from him. Her eyes were wide with fear. Harry pushed himself out of the Cupboard and was faced with two pairs of eyes, one with fear, and the other with indescribable anger. Harry stared at his Uncle, and felt a strange twinge in his scar. Something wasn't right with his Uncle, more so then normal.

Harry stepped in front of his Aunt and glared at his Uncle. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but I'm not going anywhere, at least until school starts back up." Harry said calmly but his eyes were blazing with a new fury that he didn't think he possessed until this moment.

His Uncle raised his eyebrows at him. "Oh really, and who said you made the rules in MY HOUSE!" Uncle Vernon roared out the last part. Harry winced slightly at the noise, since his head still hurt, and it didn't help that his scar was hurting even more. When Harry glanced back up he noticed a strange redness to Vernon's eyes. At first he thought that his Uncle might be drunk, but then he noticed how well balanced he was, so then he started to come to another conclusion. He drew out his wand, which he always had tucked into his pants, considering he only had one pair that he could still wear. Pointing it at his Uncle he noticed that his eyes didn't show fear and he knew then that something was different. Before he could act on his suspicions, a fist went flying from his left, and it connected with his face. Harry fell to the ground his face sore and red from his Uncle's punch. Harry tried to stand up, but his Uncle kept pushing him back down. Harry turned to move towards the door, but he felt something heavy connect with his abdomen, and he rolled over on to his back his hands on his stomache, looking up he saw his uncle's leg winding up for another kick. Harry quickly rolled out of the way and ducked out of his Uncle's reach. Harry reached the kitchen and grabbed a flower vase and through it at his Uncle, it connected with his Uncles shoulder and it shattered everywhere, the broken shards of glass ripped a hole in his shirt, and cut open his arm just a bit. His uncle hissed from the pain but he ripped the rest of his cut open sleeve off and continued to advance on him. Harry could hear his Aunts screams in the background. He quickly glanced over at her.

Their eyes meet for a fraction of a second, and he knew that she would listen to him. He yelled over his shoulder as he ran past his Uncle's outstretched arms and into the living room. "Go outside, there will be wizards patrolling the house, trying to keep an eye on me, scream out my name, and they will show up, they will help you get out!" Harry finished just as he ducked behind the couch narrowly missing his uncle's attempt at grabbing him. When Harry looked up he noticed his Uncle was looking around strangely, then lightening fast he struck Harry in the side of the head with a wooden coat hanger. Harry never saw his Uncle grab it, but when it hit him in the head hard, he knew that he probably shouldn't have underestimated his relatives. Harry collapsed on to the floor, blood spilling out of the wound now in his head. Harry groggily sat up, his hand to his bleeding head, he looked up at the figure across from him, the image was blurred, he reached for his wand, and noticed that it wasn't there, he was frantic searching everywhere for it, then he remembered that he had dropped it when he got throw into the cupboard. His uncle grabbed the wooden coat hanger again, and swung it, it connected with the side of his face, making even more blood spill across the carpet. Harry passed out from the loss of blood.

* * *

His Uncle walked over to his fallen nephews body and began to kick him in the ribs till he heard a satisfying crack, then he moved over to his face, and punched him continuously until he felt the nose and jaw bones break. He was about to do more damage when he heard a scream in the front yard then a large bang. He turned around and was hit with a bright red light. It knocked him out, and he flew across the room. Harry lay in the middle of the floor unrecognizable except for the scar peeking out on his forehead between all the blood and bruises.

* * *

Remus Lupin stood in the living room of Harry's Aunt and Uncle's place; he looked down at their beaten, bloody, and unconscious nephew, not understanding the point of this violence. Remus bent down and checked for Harry's pulse, relieved that he was still alive; he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell that made Harry float. He steered his body out towards the front hall were the rest of the Order were waiting. Tonks was there, her hair was strawberry blonde and down to her shoulders. Her hand was at her mouth as tears slowly slid down her cheek. Everyone watched as Remus' solemn face looked over at Harry and took him out to the front lawn. Everyone noticed how pale Harry was, and the amount of blood that was still oozing out of his wounds. They all followed Remus out onto the lawn, comforting each other and hoping that Harry was going to make it. Once outside they steered Harry over to the road where there was a car waiting on the side of the road. From there they got into the car, and drove off to Grimmauld place, the headquarters for the Order. Remus put the spell back on Harry and steered his floating body into the house then he brought him upstairs and laid him down on Sirius' old bed. Harry groaned, his blood continued to flow from his broken nose and the deep wounds in his head. Remus wiped a tear from his eye and left, he wished he could stay with Harry but he knew that he needed rest, to help the wounds heal. He quickly made his way into the living room, and made his way over to the fire, he flooed to Dumbledore's office and told him of Harry's condition, and what he needed. Albus Dumbledore summoned Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey, and then he sent them to Grimmauld place, to look after Harry, he had a feeling that there was a lot more damage then Remus was letting on, but he wanted to make sure. When they finally arrived, Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey went upstairs to Sirius' room to see Harry's condition and see what they could do for him, once they walked in, even Professor Snape felt sick at the sight of Harry's mangled and bloody body. 


	3. Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or anything to do with it; the wonderful JK Rowling creates them all. I just make up my own plot.

A/N I hope you liked the last chapter. Sorry about the violence towards Harry, just so you all know, I love him, but it just seemed better to make him get hurt, but things might get better, I have not decided yet. Thanks again to my Idea maker (for that is what I have decided to call him) for helping me relentlessly with this story, and hope that you readers enjoy this story and do not forget to Review.

Harry Potter and the Unforgettable Destiny

_**I do not feel the way I have ever felt. I know. I am going to smile and not get worried. I try but it shows.** **Anyone can make what I have built, and better now anyone can find the same white pills. It takes my pain away. Pain-By Jimmy Eat World**_

Chapter 3

Xx Pain xX

Madame Pomfrey tried everything she could think of to help him, but Harry never woke up. Snape spent his time brewing a potion that may help him to awake, but it took at least a month to make. Hermione and Ron came to Grimmauld Place, and they began demanding to see there friend. They made there way up stairs and into Sirius' room, one glance at Harry and Hermione broke out in tears. Ron put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her, but his face was grim and in his eyes, you could see the pain he felt over his injured and unconscious friend. They sat by his bed from morning until night hoping and praying that their friend would wake up, but Harry never did.

* * *

One month has past since Harry has been in a coma, and there were no changes. They decided to take him to St. Mungo's hospital, where they could get much better care for him. The tests did not show any improvement, and Remus was stressing out. The Order had Aunt Petunia brought over to Grimmauld place to stay until things back at Privet Drive were all sorted out, and Harry was well and awake. No one knew how long it would take Harry to wake up; all they knew was that something happened to his Uncle that made him do this to Harry. Ron was determined to find out what happened to him, and how to get his best mate to wake up.

Snape brought the potion over to St. Mungo's and poured it down Harry's throat. Once it he swallowed it, everyone waited anxiously. Hermione inhaled as she saw a flutter of movement, and then exhaled as nothing happened. Tears sprang to her eyes once again, "He's never going to wake up is he?" She cried. Ron pulled her into a hug, and Hermione cried on his shoulder. Remus watched Harry's two friends with sad eyes, then he looked back at Harry, it did not even look like he was breathing, but they could hear his ragged breaths. Ron steered Hermione out of Harry's room and down the hall to the waiting room, where he sat her down. He let her cry for another half an hour, until he finally made her look at him. "Harry's going to be ok, everyone is trying to help him get out of this, you need to be strong for him, Harry needs us right now, and we need to be his hero for once." Ron said to her. Hermione blinked back the rest of her tears and nodded.

Remus sighed, he was still sitting beside Harry's bed, when he looked up he saw Harry's Aunt being escorted by Tonks over to Harry's bed. Petunia took one look at him, and closed her eyes, as she fought back emotion. "How is he?" She asked her voice quiet and caring. Remus stood up and walked over to her. "Hello Petunia, Harry's not doing that good, he was supposed to wake up once Severus gave him the potion, but he hasn't." Petunia nodded and walked over to Harry's bed, she placed a hand over his and sniffed then she turned around and left the room. Remus watched her leave and then shaking his head he turned around and almost fainted when he looked over at Harry. Blinking Remus walked closer and he noticed that Harry's eyes were open. Breathing quickly he made it to Harry's side, and he grabbed his hand "Harry?" Remus' voice cracked as he tried to talk to him. Harry's eyes move to look at Remus, but there was no recognition in them. Remus' heart sank when he looked in to his best friends' son, and he knew that something bad happened to him, and no one was there to prevent it. Remus blamed himself for what happened to Harry, he could not help it, Harry had told him what his Uncle was like, but he did not do anything to help him.

Harry already had to deal with so much, now with the whole wizarding world counting on him, the fact that he is now in a coma made everyone feel like it was the end, and Voldemort finally won. Remus walked over to the window while a nurse cared for him, and helped him sit up. Remus could feel eyes on his back, and he knew that Harry must have been looking at him curiously, trying to match up a face with a name and the frustration that it was not working. Remus turned around and he met emerald green eyes looking straight at him, tears falling silently down his cheek. Remus moved over to him he closed his hand around Harry's and looked at him, "Harry, do you remember me?" There was a hint of a quiver in his voice. Harry nodded and when he opened his mouth, at first Remus thought he did not say anything, but then he heard a small hoarse whisper "Remus…."

* * *

Ron was sitting down beside Hermione, she finally stopped crying, but there was still a noticeable amount of shock and disgust running through her. Ron sat there silent, all he thought about was his best mate in that bed, not dead, but barely alive. It was his entire Uncles fault, if there were not any Order members watching the house, and then Harry might be dead. Ron cursed under his breath, which made Hermione jump slightly. She glared at Ron, and Ron bowed his head as he mumbled an apology. They both heard a crash and jumped up, looking towards the door to Harry's room the watched as Remus rushed out a big smile on his tired face. "Harry's awake!" He shouted out happily. Hermione jumped to her feet, rushed past everyone, and ran to Harry's side. She grabbed his hand, which made him turn his head to look at her. She smiled down at him, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Harry? Ohmigod Harry I was so worried," Hermione said, her voice squeaking a bit. Harry smiled up at her, he blinked as tears slid out of his beautiful emerald eyes then he looked away from her and over to the door. She turned around and saw Ron standing there, slightly awkward as he stared at them. Harry watched him as he slid his hand from Hermione's grip, then opening his mouth he called out in a hoarse whisper. "Ron…"

Ron walked quickly over to Harry's other side, he put his jealousy in the back of his mind and clasped his best friends hand in a strong grip, letting him know he was there. Harry looked up at his Best friend; he squeezed his hand as much as possible, before he laid his head back on the pillow and fell back to sleep. Ron let go of Harry's hand and looked up to see Hermione staring down at the sleeping Harry, all her attention and love was in her eyes. Ron felt the jealousy begin to consume him, but he fought it down. He stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, as gently as possible Ron took Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the room. Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Poor Harry, after everything he's done I've never seen him so weak before." Ron just nodded and then hearing his stomache growl, he moved to a food dispenser and bought something for him and Hermione. He handed her the sandwich and she took it gratefully, and they both ate it in silence as they watched all the nurses bustling around in and out of Harry's room.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to the noise of people walking around his room. Looking around he saw at least ten nurses in his room at once. Sighing he tried to sit up, but was shocked that he couldn't feel his body, he tried to move his arms but couldn't, looking down he thought he might be strapped, but there was nothing holding him down. Harry realized that when his Uncle had hit him, he had paralyzed him, to a degree. Harry laid back down, closing his eyes and finally falling in to a soundless and restful sleep.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office awaiting news on Harry's condition. Severus Snape arrived in to his office breathless, "Potter is awake, but it seems he is paralyzed, hopefully it will pass, but I have a bad feeling that this won't be the end." Snape said his voice filling with dread. Albus Dumbledore bowed his head as he listened to Snape leave. Albus stood up and began to pace in front of the fire place, he didn't know if he should visit Harry, with everything that had happened at the end of last year. Finally, Albus Dumbledore stopped his pacing and then he took the floo network to the hospital.

Albus Dumbledore silently walked past Harry's friends and the Order members and made his way to Harry's room. When he looked in, he noticed that Harry was sleeping; he walked over to the side of his bed and looked down at him. He was paler then usual, and his scar was more noticeable. Albus drew up a chair and took a seat by his bed, and waited for him to awake.

Remus was sitting down, Tonks beside him. He sighed as he waited for Albus to come out, he heard from the nurse that Harry was still very weak, and that he became paralyzed, but no one knew how bad it was. Tonks put an arm around him, and he smiled slightly up at her "I'm fine, really" he tried to assure her. Nevertheless, Tonks just shook her head and kept a comforting arm around him.

Hermione, was watching Remus and Tonks on the other side of the waiting room, she knew they were just as anxious to see if Harry would be able to come as she was. She looked beside her and saw Ron, and his eyes fluttered closed and then she could hear his steady breathing. She smiled as she watched him, then she turned and watched as Professor Snape walked into the waiting room. She watched him walk to the nurse's station, he talked with a nurse quickly and then nodding he turned around and left. Hermione sighed shaking her head, she felt so restless. She stood up and moved over to Harry's door, and peaked into the open door, what she saw was an old man staring down at a very sick young boy. Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes, she wiped them away and then moved back to her chair.

Ron felt himself drifting, he was trying to fight it, he wanted to be awake for when Harry's was able to have people visit him, but his eyes were starting to get heavy. He drifted off, and in his dream he saw Hermione exactly as she was, but different, older in a way. However, what he did not want to see, was his Best friend holding her around the waist, as she laughed with him and kissed him. Ron hated the fact that Harry was better looking, famous, and rich, all Ron wanted was a chance to have something, just one thing that Harry could never have, and it looks like Harry gets that too. Ron opened his eyes to see Hermione's head sleeping on his shoulder; he smiled and slipped his arm around her before he fell back to sleep.


	4. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't not own any Harry Potter characters they are all owned and created by the Wonderful, inspiring, intelligent J.K Rowling.

A/n Thanks for keeping with the story so far, sorry there isn't much action in it right now, but soon I assure you there will be. Thanks again to my idea maker for helping me create this story.

Harry Potter and the Unforgettable Destiny

**_My heart is beating from me I am standing all alone Please call me only if you are coming come Waste another year flies by Waste a night or two You taught me how to live In the streets of shame Where you've lost your dreams in the rain There's no sign of hope- Green day Homecoming_**

Chapter 4

Xx Homecoming xX

Over the next few days Harry was being cared for and going through a lot of therapy to regain strength in all his limbs. Finally Harry was released back to the care of the Weasley's and Remus. Ron had come in and he was now half supporting Harry and half walking with him. Harry smiled gratefully at Ron as he ducked in to the car they were using to take him back to Grimmauld Place. Harry never remembered even being there, but he guessed that was when he was already unconscious. Harry sat in silence as Ron, Mr. Weasley and Remus all talked about news and other things that Harry had missed while he was in his coma. Sighing quietly, Harry looked out the window; he watched all the stores and buildings that whipped past his window. He wished he could have some time to himself, just to be alone and think about everything that had happened that night at his Aunt and Uncles.

"Harry…"

Harry looked up when he heard his name called, "What?" He asked incredulously. Ron shook his head with a small smile on his face. "Haven't you been listening?" He asked Harry, a look of amusement and curiosity sketched on his face. Harry glared at Ron for a minute and then be broke out into a smile and shrugged. "Sorry, I guess I'm still pretty tired from all the therapy" Ron nodded and then he watched as Harry turned back to the window, drowning himself in his own thoughts. Ron sighed as he finally looked out his own window, his thoughts were first on Harry, and how he was being pretty evasive, then they moved onto Hermione, and how warm and comfortable she was when she fell asleep on his shoulder. He had to smile when he remembered how she looked when she woke up. Her hair slightly messy, and her eyes heavy looking and half shut, a smile had formed on her lips when she looked up at him. Everything about her made him want to sink to his knees and just give in, but he didn't want to seem weak in front of her. To Ron things were just easier when she was around, but harder at the same time. The one thing that drove him insane was the fact that Hermione and Harry were so much closer, and Ron felt like there was no way he could compete against The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry thought about everything, about how much he hated that he was The-Boy-Who-Lived, and how everyone stared at his scar in awe, nothing about him was special; all he wanted was to be left alone, for everyone to leave him alone. All his emotions where pulled inside him, he didn't want everyone to know how he was feeling, and most of all, he wanted people to go away, that way he didn't have to worry about them getting hurt. He knew exactly what happened at his Uncle's house. He felt hatred build in side of him, hatred towards the wizarding world, hatred towards himself, hatred towards the Ministry of magic, and especially hatred towards Voldemort. It was all Voldemort's fault that Harry was in this position in the first place, if he hadn't killed Harry's parents, then he wouldn't have been with his Uncle, and his Uncle wouldn't have sent him to a hospital after beating the crap out of him. Harry balled his hand into a fist and looked down at his lap, he needed to get out of the car, but he had to wait until they arrived at Grimmauld place.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to the street, everyone got out and followed Remus up to the front door. Remus knocked twice and then Harry heard the locks clicking open. They stepped in and Harry had to blink to try and clear the blue spots from his eyes, the house was dark and quiet. Harry looked around him; everything still looked the same the last time he was here. He felt a pain well up inside him, the last time he was here, Sirius was alive. Harry wiped away his tears and followed Remus over to the kitchen where the rest of the Weasley's were waiting for him, Hermione was also there. Harry smiled at them all, but it was slightly strained, he walked the rest of the way in to the kitchen, when Mrs. Weasley started smothering him with kisses and hugs, and making sure he was ok, then she went and started making something for him to eat, when he tried to tell her he wasn't hungry she shushed him, and continued at her task of cooking. Harry sighed and found a seat at the now crowded table; he was sitting between Hermione and Ginny. Hermione smiled at him, tears noticeable in her eyes. She pulled him into a hug, Harry was too tired to resist and he hugged her back, feeling a small amount of happiness somewhere within him. Hermione finally let go of him, and when he looked down at the table, he saw a plate of food sitting in front of him, the smell of bacon and toast strong and welcoming, he grabbed a piece of bacon and chewed it while everyone watched him.

* * *

Half an hour later, Harry was up in his room, sitting on his bed listening to Ron tell him all about his summer. Harry nodded and praised Ron in all the right places, but he wasn't really interested, he zoned out, just like he did in the car. Something had happened to Harry, and he couldn't figure out what happened to him. He felt different, he felt out of place, and indifferent about everything around him. Harry climbed out of his clothes and into his pajama's. Someone from the Order had gone back to the Dursley's and picked up all his clothes and school stuff. Harry was about to lie down when he heard a tapping noise at his window, when he turned to look, he saw his Owl, Hedwig at the window, her white feathers slightly ruffled. He quickly walked over to the window and let her in, she flew straight to her post and when Harry approached her she nipped his hand. He smiled at her and stroked her head, feeling her soft feathers underneath his fingers. Hedwig hooted affectionately and then nipped his hand again; sighing Harry tossed her an owl treat and then lay back on his bed, closing his eyes he heard Ron's snores in the distance and finally drifted out of thought and into sleep. Harry was plagued with dreams, sometimes wonderful, and sometimes they were terrible, painful. This dream was terrible upon it's self.

**Harry looked around the room that he stood in, it was one of the teacher's offices. He recognized it but only briefly, it was Professor Snape's office. Harry moved around it, something was wrong he could tell. Harry quickly made his way to the office door and made his way out of the office and into the classroom. There were students lying everywhere, some of them unconscious, Harry gasped, others were in really bad condition. He made his way to the classroom door, he reached for the handle when he felt something grab his leg, looking down he saw one of the third year students looking at him. "How could you let this happen?" the boy stared at him, hate gleaming in his eyes, Harry pushed him away and ran out of the room. Harry gasped for breath as he fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. Once Harry regained his breath he made his way back to Gryffindor Common room. He reached the painting and noticed that the fat lady was gone; cursing Harry turned around and ran towards the great Hall. When he reached it he saw more bodies littering the floor and tables. Harry let out a frustrated cry as he ran towards the Gryffindor table, he saw Hermione and Ron laying on the floor, there wands beside them, Harry bent down and checked there pulse, they were alive. Angry now, Harry ran outside towards the ****Forbidden****Forest**** where he saw a crowd of Death Eaters standing there waiting for him. Harry cursed at them as he stopped just a few feet from them, his wand held tightly in his hand. One of the Death Eaters stepped forward; he pulled his mask off to show him Lucius Malfoy grinning evilly at him. "Ah, Harry we are so glad to finally see you." Harry growled low under his breath, he glared at Lucius.**

**"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked, unable to mask the anger he felt. "Now Harry, don't show disrespect, my name is Lucius or if you do call me by my last name it should be Mr. Malfoy to you." Lucius sneered at him. Harry laughed at that "Oh really, and since when do you deserve my respect, after all, you are here to kill me aren't you, so please at least give me the chance to have a little bit of fun before I die." Harry said his voice full of sarcasm. Lucius lost his smile and glared at Harry. He raised his wand and pointed it straight at Harry's heart, "Now Mr. Potter, it's time for you to die!" Lucius sent a curse his way and he dodged sending three back towards them, he heard them connect, but he didn't know with whom. Harry got to his feet and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction, he made his way over to the lake, he turned around and saw them following him, cursing again he ran past the lake and into the forest on the other side. Harry felt his skin being torn open as tree branches whipped across his face and arms. Harry winced as he saw blood covering every inch of his arm he cursed again as he tried to wipe the blood on his robes. Someone shouted out something and then a light when sailing through the trees and hit Harry in the back which made him collapse on the ground, his body felt weak, he couldn't move, everything around him was spinning and fading. Harry fought with all the energy he had left and lurched himself to his feet, he started running again then he tripped and fell down a steep hill, branches catching and ripping his robes, he looked down at his now ripped and bloody robe and cursed yet again. He quickly got back to his feet and continued to run. Harry wiped away the tears that sprang to his eyes as he thought about his friends back at the school. He felt himself hit something solid which made him fall back. Looking up he saw the one person he wished he didn't have to see ever again, Voldemort stood in front of him, his red eyes glowing as a smile formed on his lips.**

Harry woke up; his heart pounded in his chest, sweat soaked his hair and clothes. He looked wildly around him, he saw Ron still asleep in his bed, and sighing Harry climbed out and walked to the bathroom. He started the shower and stripped off his sweat soaked pajamas and climbed into the warm shower, letting the water wash away the disturbing images of the dream.

* * *

Hermione sighed when she heard the shower start; she knew that it was probably Harry. She laid awake, tears falling down her cheek. She sat up and looked over at the other bed, Ginny was still asleep, sighing she climbed out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, she heard the door unlock and she waited for Harry to step out. When she saw his face she wanted to fall to her knees and cry again, but she stayed strong and walked over to him. She pulled him into a hug and Harry let her, his face buried in her hair. His arms went around her and he held her against him, while she comforted him, and let him know that everything was going to be alright.

Ron stood in the doorway and watched as Harry and Hermione hugged each other, and found comfort in each other's arms. Ron balled his fists in jealousy and anger, it took him every bit of self control even he didn't believe he had to turn around and walk back to bed. He'll just talk to Harry later about it later, when everything was settled. Ron lay in bed wide awake as he listened to the muffled conversation just outside his door he grumbled and rolled onto his side as he feigned sleep. He heard the door open and he knew that Harry was coming back to sleep and that Hermione had gone back to her room. Ron had to wonder if there was something going on between them that he didn't know about, they always seemed to be together and talking quietly when other people were around. Feeling even more frustrated he sat up in bed and glanced over at Harry's, he was lying down his back towards him as he fiddled with the blanket that was covering his legs. He watched him, and noticed how fragile and lost he seemed to be at that moment, not the same person that protected them furiously and didn't show any fear to the man who killed his parents, but this Harry was small and lost and it looked like he was just waiting for the world to fall around him, like he wanted to die at that moment.

Harry sighed as he thought about everything that had happened to him in the past 5 years. He kept wondering why him, but now the answer was obvious, he shouldn't be alive, that's what they were telling him, the reason why he was always attacked and threatened was because he wasn't suppose to be living right now. His thoughts drifted back to the dream and he shivered, everything seemed to be warning him about pain, and the death that will accompany it. Harry grew angry at the world, but his thoughts drifted once again and this time it was to Hermione, he knew he couldn't have gotten through the last 5 years without her always comforting him when he thought he was sure to die. She was the greatest friend he could have asked for, she didn't' deserve to have to go through the pain she has with knowing him and caring for him. Harry balled his hand into a fist and punched his pillow then he sat up and glancing over at Ron's bed Harry got up and quickly dressed. He made his way down the stairs as quietly as he could, then he opened the front door and walked outside. He sighed softly as he felt the warm summer wind blow against his face and pushing his now long black hair behind him. He began to follow the street out into an intersection, then thought better of it and turned around, when he looked up he noticed a sigh to a park, he began to walk in that direction. He heard a door click and when he turned he saw Remus walking out of the house, Harry sighed as he stopped, and he had a feeling that he was going to be told off and forced to go back into the house. When Remus reached him, Harry ducked his head and stared down at his shoes, he couldn't look his new godfather in the eyes.

Remus smiled down at him and knew that Harry thought he was going to be force back inside. Remus sighed "Do you want so company? I could do for a walk myself" Harry's head shot up so fast, Remus winced as he thought Harry might have hurt it. Harry started stammering "Uh- w-what?" he looked confusedly up at him; Remus smiled "Do you mind me having a walk with you? I can't stand to be in the house for very long" Harry shook his head as he looked at Remus, a small smile appeared on his face. Remus relaxed a bit and walked up beside him as they continued to walk to the park. Harry couldn't help but smile at his godfather, he knew that Remus would never be like Sirius, no one would, but he decided to let Remus into his life, he needed a father figure right now. They continued to walk in silence, once they finally made it to the park Harry ran towards the swings and sat down, then he kicked out and let himself swing back and forth as he watched Remus find a bench and sit down. Harry felt a strange peace at that moment, like everything is right in the world, but he knew it would never last, not if he was still the Boy-Who-Lived.


	5. Welcome to my life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are proudly owned by J.K. Rowling

A/N I hope you've enjoyed my story so far, and sorry for long summer, but there's a lot that has to happen before he goes back to school. Thanks again to my Idea Maker, he's been an inspiration, and has kept me writing relentlessly over these last few weeks. I hope this Chapter reaches everyone's expectations.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I'm glad you all like it, and don't worry this isn't going to be Ron hates Harry story. I hope that you guys will continue to read this story and post more reviews. I hope I can get up to 12 before I post my 6th chapter.

Xx Harry Potter and the Unforgettable Destiny xX

**_Do you ever feel like breaking down, Do you ever feel out of place, like somehow you just don't belong, and no one understands you. Do you ever want to run away, do you lock yourself in your room, with the radio on turned up so loud, that no one hears you screaming. No you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels alright, you don't know what it's like to be like me, to be hurt to feel lost to be left out in the dark, to be kicked when your down and feel like you've been pushed around, to be on the edge of breaking down, when no ones there to save you, no you don't know what it's like, welcome to my life.- Welcome to my life by Simple Plan._**

Chapter 5

Xx Welcome to my Life xX

Harry heard a distant voice calling his name; he opened his eyes and turned around to see Ron standing over him, shaking him awake. Harry gave a small smile, "I never thought I'd see the day that you would wake up before me…" Ron punched him lightly in the arm and laughed then he walked back over to his side of the room, and changed out of his pajamas. Harry groggily climbed to his feet, last night's walk to the park had him out till almost dawn, Harry finally came back at Remus' suggestion that he should be in bed before everyone had a heart attack when they didn't find him in it. Harry had made his way back grudgingly and had fallen to sleep once his head hit the pillow. Harry dragged himself out of bed, and put a t-shirt and a pair of jeans on, and then he followed Ron out of the bedroom. Once they made it to the main floor Harry looked around, he was confused. He turned to look at Ron but he wasn't there, Harry swore he was right beside him a minute ago. Looking around he noticed how strange the house seemed without people bustling about. Harry moved forward and made his way into the kitchen. The light was off which was odd, because normally there was always someone in the kitchen. Harry dragged his hand across the wall to find the light switch, once he found it he flicked it on and to his great surprise everyone jumped up in front of him.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry had a quick look around at some of the faces in the room before his face was covered by brown bushy hair. Hermione squeezed Harry to her, as she whispered Happy Birthday in his ear. Harry smiled at her once she finally let go of him, then he clapped Ron on the back as he shook his head. Harry looked up again and saw Remus smiling at him, his tired eyes filled with tears. Harry made his way to him, and gave him a hug. Remus grunted a bit, and then returned his hug in a fatherly embrace. Harry pulled away and looked up at Remus "Thank you…" he whispered. Remus looked down at him confused, "For what?" he asked. Harry shrugged, "For everything, I'm sorry that you have to go through pain knowing me, but I thank you for enduring it, and being there for me…" Harry trailed off as everyone looked at him. He blushed slightly as everyone stared at him in disbelief, but in Mrs. Weasley's case she shook her head with her hands on her hips. "Now Harry, you know that is not true, we love you and we will stand by you through anything, no matter what the outcome may be." She said passionately. Harry looked at her as a tear escaped and slid down his cheek. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug; she smiled and hugged him back. Finally Mr. Weasley coughed and everyone turned to him.

"Now that everything has been brought to the open, I think we should start Harry's Party now, everyone needs something fun to do." Mr. Weasley suggested. Everyone nodded and Ron came over to Harry and grabbed his arm, he steered him out to the backyard were there were even more people waiting for him. Harry couldn't help but smile, practically everyone he knew from Gryffindor was there. He walked over to Neville and clapped his brave friend on the back, and the too of them went off to chat about the things they remember and learned. Unnoticed in the background, Ron's little sister Ginny watched them, her green eyes on Harry and his profile, he walked around like there was a huge weight on his shoulders, and Ginny sighed as she understood what it was he carried around.

* * *

While the party continued well into the night, there was only one person who wasn't happy it was Harry's birthday, because he was the one man, if that was what you could call him, that wanted him dead. Voldemort looked around his mansion; the mansion he retired to once Dumbledore had shown up. Growling because of his frustration Voldemort sent someone to grab him a wizard who wanted to join his ranks. He looked the man up and down and glared menacingly at him, and then he raised his wand and he hissed out a curse, the man screamed as pain racked his body. Voldemort gave a feeble chuckle as he felt a bit better as he watched the man panting on the ground. "Take him back to his cell" He commanded one of his Death Eaters. They quickly obeyed. He sat back and tried to think of a plan to get Harry Potter away from his little friends. He slammed his fist on his chair as his anger and frustration took hold of him.

Harry's hand flew up to his scar as he hissed in pain. Neville looked at him scared, "Harry, are you ok? Do I need to call for help?" Harry shook his head and winced again, his head was pounding from the pain. He finally pulled his hand away and looked around for Remus; he spotted him talking to Tonks. Harry quickly got up and made his way towards his new godfather. Remus looked up at him and smiled, then once he got a good look at his face the smile faded and he grabbed a hold of Harry's shoulder as the moved out of the yard and back into the house. They climbed the stairs till they entered Harry's room. He sat down on his bed as Remus took a seat beside him watching him with deep concern etched in every part of his face. Harry took a deep breath and explained what happened a few minutes ago in the yard when he was talking to Neville. Remus listened through the whole story, his face showing even deeper concern then before. Harry looked up at him, "What do you think we should do?"

Remus sighed, his once handsome face filled with tired lines along his face. He shrugged "There's not much we really can do, all we can do is bring what you've told me to the meeting and hope that Dumbledore knows what to do." Remus supplied, Harry sighed and shook his head, he felt useless, more so then ever. This was his war, not Dumbledore's, not the Order's, it was his, and he had to do it alone. He didn't care how little training he had at that point, all he wanted to do was kill Voldemort and let everyone finally find some peace in there life, while he can get his revenge for the murder of his parents. Harry walked back down to his party, and tried to enjoy as much of it as he could. There was dancing and cake, and lots of goodies and presents. Harry's eyes were so wide when they showed him all the presents. He couldn't believe it; he had never gotten so many presents in his whole life.

* * *

It was late by the time they all retired to their beds. They were all drained, almost everybody left a few hours earlier but some people had stayed behind to give Harry some company. They all crashed out in the living room, were there was more room. Harry stayed awake long enough to notice Ron rolling closer to Hermione, Harry gave a small smile and then he drifted into sleep. Harry was use to not having pleasant dreams, let alone no dreams. This day was no different, Harry groaned as the dream progressed further and more vivid.

**He was in some old building, he looked over at the wall and saw some intricate carvings and designs running from the top to the bottom, Harry figured that he might be in a Mansion or hotel. He moved through the hallway and passed many doors that seemed uninteresting, but for some reason he stopped. Looking around he noticed that he was in a 2-way intersection; he heard voices coming from both ends. Harry back pedaled to a nearby door, and budged it open. Harry took a few deep breaths as he heard the voices fade away. When Harry looked up he saw that he was in a huge throne like room. It had a huge high backed chair sitting on a platform. There were cushions all over the chair. Harry stepped forward and froze, near the foot of the chair there was a small cushion shaped bed, it was big but not big enough for a man, at first he thought it was for a large dog, but then he noticed the animal inside. It was a bed for a snake, and not just any snake, it was a snake that would love to eat him, Nagini, Voldemort's pet. Harry cursed, and grabbed his wand from the waistband of his jeans. He raised it and took a look around the room, in hopes that Voldemort wasn't here. When Harry drew closer to the chair he heard hissing, looking down the snake was watching him, he strained his ears to see if anyone was coming then he glared down at the snake and hissed back, _"Where's your master?" _The snake slithered closer to him; he swore he could see a small grin on the snake's face. _"He is gone Snake tongue…"_ The snake hissed at him. Harry sighed in frustration, _"Where did he go?" _He hissed at the snake again. The snake's grin widened even more, _"He is looking for the Boy-Who-Lived…" _The snake slithered closer to him, _"Mmmm…Nagini is very hungry..." _Harry jumped away from her, and moved back to the door. He opened it and he quickly looked back before he ran out the door and shut it behind him. He went to run around the corner when he ran into someone. He fell back into the wall, when he looked up, the blood drained from his face. Voldemort stood in front of him, an evil smile on his face. He leaned toward Harry, his red eyes glowing; Harry winced from the pounding pain in his forehead. Voldemort reached out and grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him towards the door that he had just exited. Harry clamped his mouth shut from the explosive pain that he felt at the contact. Voldemort tossed him near his chair as he sat down, Harry felt weak from the pain, and he fell to his knees.**

**Voldemort watched him try to climb to his feet, finally after three try's he was able to stand, but he was slightly wobbly. When Harry finally looked at him, his eyes showed hatred and disgust. Voldemort sighed, and let out a small chuckle. "Now Harry, that's no attitude to show your host…" He shook his head. Harry glared at him, and then did the most stupidest thing he had ever done, he spat at Voldemort, it didn't go far, but it gave its message. Voldemort growled low in his throat and stood up, he stormed over to Harry and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "How dare you show your disrespect of me, I should kill you right now, it would satisfy everyone."**

**Harry laughed through the pain, of Voldemort's nearness, "Go ahead Voldemort, I'm not scared to die, I've been ready to die for seven years, I'm tired of you hurting everything that I've ever loved. Kill me if you want it so bad." Voldemort dropped Harry out of shock, He never expected the boy to give up so easily. He grabbed his wand and pointed it down at Harry's chest. "Let's end your misery then shall we?" Harry straightened to give him a clearer target. He stared Voldemort down "I dare you…" Voldemort let out a smile before the killing curse formed on his lips…**

Harry woke up screaming, the pain in his scar was so strong. Holding his hand over his scar he looked around the room panting from the pain, he noticed everyone's worried faces. Gulping down some air Harry quickly got to his feet and made a hasty retreat out of the living room. He wiped the sweat off his face as he leaned against a wall in the hallway. Harry heard footsteps following him, he turned around and ran up to his room he wasn't ready to explain what had just happened to him to any one.

* * *

Hermione followed Harry out of the living room, when she was close to the spot he had stopped, she heard him start running again, and then she heard his footsteps on the stairs, then the slamming of a door. Sighing she stopped at the foot of the stairs, a lone tear sliding unnoticed down her cheek and stopping just above her lip. She wiped it away as she turned around and started making her way back to the living room. Half way there someone grabbed her arm and stopped her, her heart pounded slightly she turned around hoping to see Harry, but it was Ron. Ron looked at her curiously, and she shrugged at him, "He's up in his room, I don't think he wants to talk to anyone." Then she gently pulled away from Ron and walked back into the living room.

Ron watched her leave, and then he glanced to the stairs. _Harry what's going on?_ He thought. He took a step towards the stairs intent on trying to help his best friend, but then he thought about how Harry had been acting lately. Harry didn't want their help, he was trying to pull away from them, again. Ron gritted his teeth and stormed his way toward the stairs. Just as he was about to climb up he felt a hand on his arm. Turning he saw Hermione looking at him; she shook her head and pulled him away. "I think we better leave Harry alone for a bit, he needs to think." Ron sighed and nodded then he followed Hermione back into the living room, her hand on his arm making his face feel hot. He took one last look towards the stairs and then entered the living room, where everyone started asking questions all at once.


	6. Take it away

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or anything to do with it; the wonderful JK Rowling creates them all. I just make up my own plot.

A/n Thanks again for reading my story I'm glad to know that people are enjoying it. Once again, I want to thank my good friend and Idea Maker for helping me create this story. Without him, I would have been lost. Anyways on to the story.

Xx Harry Potter and the Unforgettable Destiny xX

_**I must have caught something in the heat of all these dances, I'm a worm with no more chances, And I've lost all doubt In a chemical romance, I can't stop itching over thoughts of tarnished hope kind of funny lonely feeling. I'm not in love you know it's not love to me it looks so pretty burning-Take it away by The Used**_

Chapter 6

Xx Take it away xX

Harry smashed his fist in the wall; he looked at the dent with satisfaction. He wiped the blood off his knuckles and quickly moved around his room. He began to grab his things and pack them up, but then he realized that he still needed to go to Diagon alley to pick up some new supplies for his classes. Sighing Harry picked up the list that he had gotten in the mail a few days ago. He skimmed over it and saw that they had a new DADA teacher because he already assigned them new books to collect. Harry finished neatly packing everything in his trunk and then he went down stairs to find Mrs. Weasley.

He found her in the kitchen washing dishes, he came over and started helping, when she saw him she smiled at him. "We missed you at breakfast" he sighed and shrugged "Sorry I guess I wasn't really hungry, But I was wondering if maybe we could go in to Diagon Alley today. I still need a few more things I need to pick up, and refill." He asked. Mrs.Weasley stood there and thought about it. Then looking down at Harry she smiled softly at him and agreed. After all Harry needed to get out at some point. Once they finished the dishes, Harry walked back to his room and grabbed his list and money, he arrived at the door and everyone there was waiting for him. He couldn't look any of his friends in the eye after what happened the other day. Harry was about to make his way out of the house when Remus appeared at his side. Startled Harry took a step back but once he realized why Remus was coming, he scowled. Remus shook his head as he noticed Harry's expression and continued his way out of the house, always making sure that Harry was in arms reach.

When they all made it to Diagon Alley everyone split up to go there separate ways, Remus followed Harry to Flourish's to get some new books. Harry looked around the small bookstore looking for the section he needed, he found it and made his way towards it. The DADA books filled one whole wall. Harry skimmed down all the shelves trying to find the book he wanted for his class. The third shelf that Harry was looking through he found a book that caught his eyes. _Unregistered Spells, _Harry looked at it curiously, at first; he thought it was just some random spell book with nothing important inside. Then he looked through it, and noticed that there where many spells that Harry had never heard of. Harry took the book and the one he was looking for and added it to the other pile of books that were sitting on the table behind him.

Harry finished collecting all the books he would need, plus the one that caught his eyes and he brought it up to the counter and quickly paid for his purchases. He walked out side and saw Remus waiting for him. Harry looked around at the stores as they passed; Harry saw Madame Malkin's robes for all Occasions. He turned and started walking in that direction; from the corner of his eye, he could see Remus following him. Harry walked into the store, and watched as the small woman came over to him and started to measure him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Harry had all his school things and he was sitting at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. As he ate a chocolate ice cream cone with Remus, he felt a weird sensation, as if something bad was going to happen. Harry pushed it aside thinking that he was just dreaming, but as time passed, the feeling got stronger. He turned to look at Remus and saw that Remus was tense and looking around warily. Harry sat up straight and tensed, he looked around as well, and noticed something, and glancing at Remus, he realized that he hadn't seen them yet. Harry stood up and before Remus could stop him, he sprinted across the road right nearby the person who wore a black cloak that fully covered them. Harry walked silently behind the stranger and pulled out his wand. "Show your self" Harry hissed out. The person in the black cloak tensed and straightened, turning around slowly they faced him. Then they pulled off there hood, and Harry stood there the blood draining from his face.

Remus came running after Harry and froze in his tracks as he saw the man that Harry was now facing with his wand pointed at the man's chest. Remus pulled his own wand out, ready to curse the man in front of Harry. Harry just stood there, his wand hand steady and pointing at the man in front of him, but all Harry could do is stare, everything inside of him just stopped working. His heart was pumping fast and he felt like he could not breathe, fear was starting to take over. He blinked quickly trying to get over his temporary paralysis. The man before him smiled and watched them, and then he reached out a white skeleton like hand towards Harry and closed it on his shoulder. Harry's eyes widened when he realized what was happening. Harry fought the grip on his shoulder, his wand had fallen on the ground, Harry dropped and tried to grab it, but then he was picked up off the ground from the man in the black cloak. Harry pushed against him, trying to get free; he refused to scream for help. Looking down at the ground, he saw his wand at his feet. He brought his foot near it and slipped it underneath it and he tossed it in the air, with his free hand he grabbed it and with a strong grip jabbed into his attacker's eye. The attacker growled and let go of him his hand over his eye. Harry whipped around and pointed his wand at the man, but before he could send out a curse, the man disappeared.

Harry stood there, motionless as Remus came rushing over to him, trying to catch his breathe. He looked at Harry, his eyes scanning for any injuries. "What the hell happened" Remus finally asked, his voice was slightly cracked through his ragged breathing, but it also showed a hint of his anger. Harry finally turned and faced his Godfather, he shrugged and walked back to there table. He grabbed his bag of school supplies and returned to Remus' side. "I'd like to go back now" he said emotionless. Remus nodded and guided him back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they flooed back to Headquarters. Harry brushed off the soot and then grabbing his stuff, he walked up the stairs and in to his room. He dropped his things beside his trunk then turned and shut the door, and locked it.

* * *

Remus sat down in the kitchen, his head in his hands. He had been so scared when he saw the man grab Harry, but it was as if he had been paralyzed he wanted to run and help Harry, but something was keeping him immobile and all he could do was watch as Harry had struggled with the man. Remus shivered slightly when he thought about what could have happened to his Godson. Remus looked up and saw Albus standing in the doorway. Remus stood up as Albus walked into the room; Albus smiled at him and waved him back to his seat. Remus obliged and sat down. Albus paced the room silently; occasionally he looked over at Remus gravely. Finally, he stopped and bowed his head, "I think we are going to have a major problem with young Harry," He told him. Remus nodded and sighed loudly. "What can we do?" Remus asked a hint of desperation in his voice.

Albus sighed; everything was so confusing now, something bad happened to Harry at his Aunt and Uncle's house, and now they had to figure out what to do to help him. Harry's actions were strange, and it was as if he was someone else. "For now, we just have to wait. We need to have people watching him at all times. Something is wrong, I can feel it." Albus declared his voice soft but filled with power. Remus nodded and watched as the old man turned and strode out to the living room where he flooed back to his office. Once he arrived, he began to pace once again. Fawkes cooed and flew over to him. He landed on Albus' arm and tried to comfort him; Albus smiled slightly and patted Fawkes on the head. He sat down and folded his fingers together; he laid his head against his hands and hoped that everything would work out.

* * *

Harry lay in his bed, his eyes focused on the ceiling. He heard the click of the door opening and closing. Then he heard soft footfalls against the hardwood floor. Harry waited until he heard the creak of the bedspring before he looked over to the bed next to him. Ron was sitting there, watching him. Harry sat up, stretching his back and sighing when he heard a small crack in his spine. He glanced at Ron again and saw the grave worried expression; Harry swore out loud and straightened to face his best mate.

"What's happening to you Harry?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged as he moved to stare out of the window. Ron jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Harry, please, you can tell me." Ron begged. Harry sighed and turned to look Ron in the eye. "I'm sorry Ron; I don't know what's wrong with me, just that I feel different, Powerful. It's as if I'm sharing a totally different person's strength." Harry pulled his arm free from Ron's grip, and knew that as he walked out of the room, Ron was staring at his back.


	7. Me Against the World

Disclaimer: I don't not own any Harry Potter characters they are all owned and created by the Wonderful, inspiring, intelligent J.K Rowling.

A/n Thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it was so short but I didn't know how else to end it. I hope this one makes up for it. Thank you Idea Maker for giving me such wonderful idea's to make this story so good (even though he gave me idea's that didn't work, I turned them around and made it work: P). Now lets get on with the story.

Xx Harry Potter and the Unforgettable Destiny xX

**They're taking our dreams And they tear them apart Til everyone's the same I've got no place to go I've got no where to run They love to watch me fall They think they know it all I'm a nightmare, a disaster That's what they always say I'm a lost cause, not a hero But I'll make it on my own I've gotta prove them wrong Me against the world It's me against the world We won't let them change How we feel in our hearts We're not gonna let them control us We won't let them shove All their thoughts in our heads And we'll never be like them I've got no place to go I've got no where to run They love to watch me fall They think they know it all-Me Against the World by Simple Plan**

Chapter 7

Xx Me against the World xX

Harry waited till everyone was asleep before he lugged his trunk down stairs. He grabbed his owl's cage and his broomstick and donning his invisibility cloak he set off into the night. He made his way down the street before he stuck out his wand hand and waited for the Knight bus to arrive. Once the large purple triple Decker bus arrived, Harry paid Stan and got on the bus. "Where do you want to go?" Stan asked. Harry thought for a minute then opted for the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Ron lay in bed thinking about the comment Harry made before he left the room, it bugged him that Harry felt so alone. He heard a commotion downstairs and jumped out of bed. When he made it downstairs he saw everyone gathered at the doorway all looking tired but wary. He moved over to where Hermione was standing, tears silently falling down her cheeks. "Hey 'Mione, what's wrong?" He asked. Hermione turned and faced her red haired friend. "You don't know?" she asked incredulously. He shook his head; she sighed and looked over at the door. When she turned back her eyes showed the pain and helplessness that she felt. "Harry took off; he packed up and left sometime during the night. He didn't even leave a note, the only way we knew he left was because the door is still unlocked and everyone but him is still in the house." She explained. Ron shook his head, anger bubbling some where inside of him. _He's so inconsiderate at who he hurts, just as long as he gets his way. I wish I could strangle some sense into him._ Ron thought, all reasonable explanations gone. 

Harry lay on a bed in one of the rooms above the Leaky Cauldron; Sirius' letter lay open on his bedside table. He wiped at the tears sliding down the side of his face. _Sirius I wish that you were here. I need you more then ever right now. My world is falling apart, something is happening to me and I can't stop it. _Harry sat up as these thoughts went through his mind. He walked over to the window and looked down at the wizarding part of the world, Diagon Alley. Everyone was bustling around happy and not having a care in the world. Harry sat up in his room moping around, because of the task that he had ahead of him. He knew he couldn't be around anyone; the people he loved would get hurt, he was so sure of it. Harry turned around and went to his trunk; inside he found the new school books that he bought. He pulled out the book that had caught his attention in the store. He flipped through it till he found some useful spells, one of them was Apparation. Harry read over the instructions. Once he had them memorized he began to practice.

_Step 1: Take a deep breath and relax, make sure you clear your head of everything but the place you want to go._

Harry breathed in, and let it out slowly emptying his mind of everything but his door, which was where he was going to apparate to.

_Step 2: Continue to see the place in your mind, while you gather your magic into a tight ball around you._

Harry kept the door in his mind as he pulled at his magic and shaped it in to a ball, trying to keep it tight around him.

_Step 3: With the image still in your head, take the ball of magic and push it towards your destination._

Harry grabbed hold of his magical ball and pushed it to the door. When he opened his eyes, he saw the door in front of him. Harry smiled as he realized that he just Apparated, and he was underage. He turned around a huge smile on his face as he walked back to his bed and picked up the book. He started to flip through it, trying to find spells that might not be traced by the Ministry. Harry heard a racket down in the bar area, at first he thought that the Weasley's and Remus had found him. Then he heard someone send out a curse, and then a huge bang against the door. Harry quickly reached it and locked it, and then he began to throw his things in his trunk, careful not to leave anything behind. Then he lugged his trunk over to the window and looked down, he wasn't that far off the ground. Harry unlocked the window and opened it; he tossed his trunk out the window and then climbed onto the window sill, all the while the assault on the door continued. Finally he hears a frustrated growl and the blast of a curse against the lock. Harry was just about to jump when he felt strong hands grab hold of his upper arm. He turned his head to see who had grabbed him and saw the one man he wished he never had to see, Voldemort stared at him, a smile filling his cruel snake like face.

Harry let a small scream escape his lips as he finally began to feel the pain in his scar start to pound in his head. Voldemort pulled Harry away from the window roughly and let him fall to the dirty floor of the room. Harry climbed on to his feet shaking slightly from the extreme pain; he stood up straight and stared his enemy in the eye, all his strength was being used to stand defiant of anything Voldemort wanted. Voldemort chuckled at Harry's idiocy, "Boy you think you can actually get rid of me, you must think your so high and mighty, but I'm going to show you pain beyond your wildest dreams." Harry's face blanched when he heard Voldemort hiss out his plan. Harry tried to grab his wand but realized that Voldemort had taken in during the struggle. He looked back up and glared at him, "So you won't even let me try and defend myself?" He asked, desperate to stall time. Voldemort sighed and shook his head. "The last time you were given a chance, you were able to get away, I'm not going to risk that, but don't worry, you'll get your wand back… eventually."

Harry gritted his teeth in frustration, of all the things that could have happened being caught by Voldemort was not one of the things he had in mind. One of Voldemort's death eaters grabbed his arm and dragged him out into the hall. As Harry walked past the rooms and hallways, he noticed many people laying flat on there faces, he couldn't even tell if they were breathing. He turned his face to look at the Death Eater that was gripping his arm, his face extremely pale, the Death Eater looked down at him, and with his free hand pushed his mask up a bit so Harry could see who it was. Harry was looking into the eyes of Professor Snape.

Professor Snape put a finger to his lips and then covered his face with his mask once again. Harry nodded and took a big gulp of air before he let them lead him away from the Leaky Cauldron. Harry couldn't help but let his eyes stray to the people who lay on the ground, tears stinging his eyes. He prayed that none of them were dead; he couldn't handle it if more people died because of him. He felt the grip slacken a bit and knew it was because Snape didn't want to bruise him, Harry knew not to run away. They finally reached the outside and Harry was pulled to a halt, while one of the other Death Eater's collected his trunk which he had thrown out the window. Harry felt a brush of silk against his skin, he looked around but couldn't see anything, he then thought it might have been wind but then he knew that it was an Order member in there invisibility cloak, at least he hoped it was.

* * *

Harry felt himself being tossed to the ground. The blindfold was itchy and he couldn't see anything, not even light seeping through the threads. He felt someone grab his hands, he tried to fight but they were able to get some cold steel clamped around both his wrists. Then they clamped it around his feet, and finally they pulled off the blind fold and pushed him against the wall. Harry cringed when he heard the crack from his spine as it connected to the wall. He lifted his head and saw that he was manacled to the wall the chain was only long enough that he could put his arms at his shoulders. His leg chain only allowed him to stretch one foot in front of the other, Harry was going to be standing for his whole time in confinement. Harry cursed as he pulled at the chains, trying to free himself. It was no use, He sighed as he hung his head. Looking at the ground he saw the dirt and rat crap littering the stoned floor beneath him, he breathed in through his nose and almost gagged, the smell was terrible; it was feces mixed with vomit and urine.

Harry closed his eyes as exhaustion began to set in. Just as he felt sleep begin to take over he heard the clanging of the Dungeon bars opening. He quickly opened his eyes and lifted his head up to face whoever was here to see him. To his dismay it was Voldemort once again. Harry winced when Voldemort got too close and his scar started to hurt. Harry tried to stand up as straight has he could with his manacles still around his wrists and ankles. Voldemort sported an amused smiled as he took a step back, "Now Harry if you want out of this grimy place alive all you have to do is answer one question and I'm sure things will get better for you here."

Harry glared at him, a small smile spilled on to his lips as he looked at the man that tried to kill him so many times before "Have you actually grown a heart Voldemort, I never thought that would be possible but then again, you actually killing me isn't possible either, you can ask your question, but I doubt I'll answer it." Voldemort looked at him his amused expression all but disappeared from his face. Voldemort clenched and unclenched his fists fighting for control over his anger. Finally taking a deep breath he stepped forward and stuck his face right in front of Harry's, red eyes flashing with anger. "You better watch it, Harry; things will get worse if you don't do what I ask" His voice dripped with menace.

Harry gritted his teeth as he felt the pain explode in his head. Voldemort was getting way to close, his own personal torture that he had no real clue about. Voldemort moved out of the dungeon while two of the Death Eaters moved in, each with a whip in there hand and a cruel smile on there lips. Harry went rigged as he watched them approach, the whips dangling at there sides tense and ready to strike. Harry's eyes widened slightly as another Death Eater ripped off his shirt, reveling his slightly muscled chest from his many Quidditch practices. The first Death Eater coiled his whip around his arm and then he pushed it out towards the wall. The whip hit the wall making a loud _snap,_ the Death Eater smiled at him as he pulled back the whip and launched it at Harry's bare chest. When the whip connected Harry bit his tongue to stop from screaming. His eyes watered, but he quickly blinked them and looked down at his chest and winced when he saw the long line of blood that now appeared straight across his heart, he tasted the blood in his mouth from him biting down on his tongue, he spat it out. Harry looked up just as the other Death Eater launched his whip, and Harry grounded his teeth as he felt the lash of pain hitting him, over and over again. Harry thought that they were there for at least a day, but only a half an hour had passed. When Harry looked up at the Death Eaters again, they looked frustrated and angry as they coiled up there whip and left his cell. As Harry watched them leave his vision began to swim, and then he began to black out, he let the pain finally take him and then he felt no more.

Voldemort grew angry as his Death Eaters reported to him about their torture to Harry. _Why didn't he scream?_ Voldemort thought, all his Death Eaters scream when he punishes him, but Harry just a kid didn't even scream once. Frustrated he banged his fist down hard on his chair as he tried to think of a way to get Harry to tell him what the prophecy said. _He must know, Dumbledore must have told him._ Voldemort sighed as he tired to think up a plan, to somehow get Harry to tell him everything, but a way to make him want to and to not lie to him was beyond impossible, unless... Harry had a strong will, Voldemort knew that and he also knew that Harry loved; the one thing Voldemort was not capable of doing. If he attacked the people Harry cared most about then Harry would do everything to keep them safe. Now all he needed to do was find out who Harry cared most about, considering that Voldemort already killed his parents, and now Sirius it was going to be a hard thing for him to do, but he knew that he'll find someone. Voldemort smiled as he thought about the destruction he had caused and how vulnerable Harry had become and will continue to be.


	8. Scars

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are proudly owned by J.K. Rowling

A/n Thanks for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm sorry it's taking me a long time to update, but I'm trying to do it more sooner, it's just that I'm getting a lot of homework and I'm becoming really busy, but I haven't forgot about you, so here's the next chapter, I tried to make it really long because I felt that there was a lot that needed to happen so everyone will understand what's going on.

Xx Harry Potter and the Unforgettable Destiny xX

**I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut My weakness is that I care too much My scars remind me that the past is real I tear my heart open just to feel Drunk and I'm feeling down And I just want to be alone I'm pissed cause you came around Why don't you just go home Cause you channel all your pain And I can't help to fix myself Your making me insane All I can say is I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut My weakness is that I care too much My scars remind me that the past is real I tear my heart open just to feel I tried to help you once A kiss will only vise I saw you going down But you never realized That your drowning in the water So I offered you my hand Compassions in my nature Tonight is our last dance -Scars by Papa Roach-**

Chapter 8

Xx Scars xX

Harry opened his eyes, but regretted it instantly; there were two people in the cell with him, and not one of them did he want to see. Voldemort smiled as he saw that Harry had awakened. Harry glared at him as he straightened as much as he could, with the manacles still holding him to the wall. He looked down at his chest and winced, the whip marks had puffed up and one of them was still bleeding. Voldemort moved toward him, but stopped just before he could cause any pain in his scar. Harry watched him, wary yet curious to know what it was Voldemort wanted, besides what the Prophecy said. Voldemort stood there his red eyes boring into Harry's Emerald ones, Harry could feel a twinge in his scar, but he continued to stare him down, after a few minutes Harry felt something probing around in his head shocking Harry into pushing whatever it was out. When Harry blinked and looked back over at Voldemort he noticed the shocked but slightly amused expression and realized that he just fought Voldemort's Legilimency spell. After all the months that he had to practice Occlumency, it finally worked.

Voldemort couldn't help but feel slightly curious about the boy in front of him, not only could he handle pain but he could also fight legilimency with out much effort, and he could fight _him_. It didn't make any sense. He scanned over Harry looking over his appearance. The last time he had met him, Harry seemed smaller, it looked like he grew quite a bit, he was well toned, but not as tanned as he was before. His eyes held contempt but some passion was still there in the depths of the swirl of Emerald and Black. His raven black hair was longer and extremely messy. As he thought all this Harry tried to relax and get out of his bonds. As he struggled to pull his hand through Voldemort moved closer, placing his white skeleton like hand against his cheek and lightly caressing it down towards his jaw bone. Harry moved his eyes towards Voldemort's red ones fighting to stop from wincing because of the pain that he felt. Voldemort smiled and let him go; he turned around and began to walk in a circular motion around him, checking out all the scars and marks he had received over the years.

Voldemort studied the bruises and scars that littered all over Harry's body. He wondered where he had gotten them, surely not from him, or his death eaters, these wounds looked old, but fresh at the same time, like they occurred recently and had closed up. Voldemort puzzled over the wounds on his back, but something caught his eye, and when he looked up at Harry's head he realized what it was. Harry had an enormous contusion on the back of his head. It looked healed but it must still hurt. Voldemort reached up and touched the lump carefully, he heard a small intake of breath and then he moved his hand away and strode around to face Harry. "Who did that to you?" Voldemort asked. Harry looked at him confused. "My uncle, I thought you would have known since you possessed him." Harry said with a hint of resentment in his voice. Voldemort shook his head. "I never possessed anyone, why would I?" Harry glared at him for a while and sighed, he hung his head as exhaustion set in again.

Once Voldemort was sure Harry was unconscious he ordered his men to take him down and put him in one of the rooms and to make sure his wounds were tended to. Voldemort watched them take Harry away, he was troubled over the thought that Harry's uncle was somehow possessed by him; he began to investigate in the problem. There was no way that there was someone else who had it in for the boy, was there? Sighing Voldemort went off to his study, and tried to devise a plan of action at this new discovery.

Harry woke up, feeling lost and slightly dazed he looked around the room. He wasn't chained to the wall which was what he had expected but he was lying in a soft comfortable bed. He propped himself up on his elbows as he took a look around the room. The bed was covered in a nice red silk, and the walls were painted Crimson, Harry winced at the colour. There were desks and tables littering the room, they were all painted black. Harry had to smirk at the irony of the situation; everything mimicked how he felt at that moment- Dark and left to bleed out- Harry looked down at his chest and noticed bandages wrapped around the wounds. He climbed onto his feet and walked over to one of the many doors situated around the room. The first one he opened showed him a walk in closet filled with new clothes, all around his size. Harry stared at it with awe; this couldn't be for him, could it? He moved to the next door, what was behind it was a large bathroom, with a pool like tub and a nice shower area, with a sink and lots of white fluffy towels piled on a chair near the toilette. Harry smiled as he looked at everything, _I may not have to leave my room. _Sighing he closed the door and moved off to the last one further along the wall. When he opened it, he was disappointed to see the hallway and many people walking past his door. Harry stepped back into the room and closed the door; he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge wondering what was going to happen.

* * *

After 20 minutes of sitting alone in the room, he heard a knock at the door. Resigned he stood up and opened it a crack to see who was there, sadly enough it was Voldemort. Regretfully Harry opened the door wider to let him enter. Voldemort smiled down at him as he stepped in to the room. He waited for Harry to close the door before he addressed him. "I hope you like your room; we felt it was the best for your comfort and taste, if there's anything wrong with it you can talk to me." Harry just stared at him, and then he raised an eyebrow before he brushed past Voldemort to the walk in closet. He looked through all the clothes before he picked out a pair of washed out jeans and a light green shirt. He brought them out and laid them across his bed, then acting like Voldemort wasn't there he grabbed a pair of boxers and socks and picking up the shirt and jeans he moved into the bathroom. Making sure the door was locked he turned on the shower and while he waited for the water to warm up he stripped off his clothes and grabbed the towel, which he wrapped around his waist. Harry walked over to the sink and opened the cabinet which he found the shampoo and conditioner he grabbed the bottles and a bar of soap and placed it on the shower rack, then he tested the water and sighed in satisfaction. He took off the towel and stepped into the shower, the water poured down on his back, and he winced when it hit a healing wound through the bandages.

Voldemort sighed when he heard Harry lock the bathroom door, he was going to have to find away to make Harry trust him. Shaking his head he looked around the room, admiring the work that was done by the servants, it matched his mood and probably Harry's greatly. He took a seat on the edge of Harry's bed and studied his fingers as he waited for Harry to return. Listening carefully he heard the shower turn off, smiling he waited for the lock to unclick and the door to open. Harry stared at him his long black hair wet and pasted to his forehead and neck. The shirt Harry had chosen brought out his eyes, and it fit him nicely. The jeans hung nicely they weren't too tight and they fit him better then the other clothes he use to wear. Harry made his way towards Voldemort all his emotions hidden behind a mask of indifference.

Harry watched Voldemort, making sure to be close to him but also far enough away so that his scar wouldn't hurt him. Voldemort seemed to be waiting for something, as Harry studied him Voldemort kept him self cool and patient, like a parent would be around a curious child. His eyes flicked around the room as if he was taking in everything before it was changed around. Finally Voldemort took in a deep breath and met Harry's eyes. "How has school been going for you?" Harry just stared at him in shock for a little while before he shook his head "Fine." Voldemort quirked an eyebrow at Harry's answer, "Just fine…?"

Harry sighed and moved over to the small window across from his bed. He looked out and saw a hazy gray sky and rain. He turned around ignoring the question and asked his own. "What day is it?" Voldemort thought for a moment before answering, "It's the first of September." Harry growled low in his throat before he stormed his way back into the bathroom and locked the door. _I can't believe school is starting and I'm here having a conversation with Voldemort, why won't he just let me go to school or kill me, this is getting ridiculous. _Harry paced back and forth in front of the door; he needed to find a way to get back to the school, so he could be safe, Harry was sure that Dumbledore could protect him. Then came the doubts, what if no one could protect him, or what if everyone already thinks he's dead, or even what if no one knows he's captured and just think he's letting off some steam. Harry growled in frustration, he hated when this happened, always hope and then despair follows right after. Harry smacked his head against the door before sighing, as he opened the door to face Voldemort again.

* * *

Harry lay on the bed glaring up at the ceiling, his frustration ran off him in waves and so did his magic. Objects were flying around but he seemed oblivious of it. Finally as he began to calm down the objects fell and Harry closed his eyes, letting himself drift in and out of consciousness until a Death Eater entered his room, he was wanted in the dining room for dinner. Harry pulled himself off the bed and took his time to make it downstairs to the dining hall. Once he arrived, he noticed two things, the first being that Voldemort seemed really happy and excited that Harry was going to be eating with him. The second being that the dining hall table could fit 50 people all around, and that it was filled with food, there was only enough space for him to push his plate a centimeter away from him. He walked over to his seat and carefully sat down, while he eyed all the different dishes of food that was created for his and Voldemort's pleasure, but then a few minutes later 10 Death Eaters arrived and took there spots around the table, all of them eyed Harry suspiciously when they took there seats. Harry just shrugged and waited for Voldemort to make a toast, considering that it was about the same time the feast was going on and that Dumbledore would be making his toast.

Harry looked at Voldemort expectantly, curious as to what type of toasts a man like him would give. Voldemort glanced towards Harry and realized that he was waiting for him to say something. Smiling Voldemort stood up and looked at all the people who were gathered in the room, he raised his glass of red wine and let his eyes lock with Harry's. "I would like to thank the entire group for joining me at this wonderful feast. I know you must all be confused and wary that I have invited a most unusual guest to dinner this evening, but I will explain it all once everyone is fed and things are less tense." With that he sat down and took a sip of the red wine. Then everyone began to eat, Harry sat there as he thought about the toast that was just made. Harry ate a little bit of the food, every time he took a bite he looked up to see Voldemort watching him, he was worried that Voldemort was going to try and poison him. Harry stopped eating when half his plate was empty; sighing as if he was full he pushed his plate away and leaned back against the chair a hand over his stomache. Voldemort frowned but didn't insist on making him eat.

* * *

Once the feast was over, Harry retired to his room, he still felt tired from the beating he had received. He laid his head against the pillows and fell to sleep instantly only to be plagued my terrible dreams.

**Harry stood in the corner of a room he didn't recognize, the wall was made of stone and there were parts that were chipping in places. He took a quick glance around and saw a man- or at least he thought it was a man- who was cloaked in shadows so you could only just distinguish an outline. Around the figure was a bowl filled to the rim with water, and then there were candles that circled the man and the bowl. Harry was confused but as he walked closer he saw a picture inside the bowl. The picture was of him at his Uncles house, an hour before his uncle attacked him. He didn't know how he knew that, it just came to him. As he moved closer to the figure he heard soft chanting in a language he didn't understand. He felt uneasy as he watched this man, so Harry turned around and left the cell in which the man was sitting. As he moved throughout the house, or at least that was what he thought it was, he realized he didn't recognize anything. It wasn't like Voldemort's Mansion at all. Harry felt a small amount of dread that seeped into his skin from all the stone that made up the walls. Shivering he moved through the halls and finally found the stairs that led up to the main hall. Once he reached the next floor he stopped as he took a look around. It wasn't the main hall but the dungeons to Hogwarts. Harry looked around suspiciously as he quickly found the stairs that brought him in front of the great hall. He opened the large double doors and saw the whole school gathered together in all there house colors with the feast almost fully consumed in front of them. Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Ron and Hermione sitting there a look of concern etched in there faces as they constantly glanced over at the teachers tables. Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore sitting there, this sparkle that was always in his eye was gone and his face was lined with worry lines. As his eyes traveled along the table he saw that many teachers were worried about something. His eyes finally stopped on the spot were Snape was supposed to be, but only found an empty seat. Harry tried to think if he saw him at the Feast in Voldemort's house but he couldn't remember.**

**Sighing Harry climbed on to the platform that held the teachers tables and made his way towards Dumbledore's spot. He was conversing with one of the Professors, probably the new DADA teacher. As Harry got closer he was able to here what they were saying.**

**"Is there still no sign of Harry?" The DADA teacher asked.**

**"I'm afraid not, Alas Voldemort must have found him it's the only other possibility, it's a shame, we are trying to do everything we can to find him, but so far nothing has leaded us to his whereabouts." Dumbledore sighed as he saw the DADA teacher flinch at the mention of the Dark Lords name. "Come on Tarop, you should know by now to not be afraid of the man, least of all the name."**

**Tarop sighed as he rubbed his hands together as if they were cold. "I know, but old habits die hard you know, it's just still hard to hear the name after everyone was so afraid of it fifteen years ago." Harry shook his head and moved away as the conversation carried on about the past and things that he didn't want to hear about since it was about the same time his parents died. Once Harry made it out onto the grounds everything around him dissolved into a grey mist before reshaping in to the Forbidden forest.**

**Harry walked along a path long since used, his feet carried him to the very center where there was a small clearing, in the middle of it was a man, cloaked in shadow but small amount of light lit up his clothes from the moon. The man was wearing all black and he was on his knees his head bowed. Harry stepped towards him when the man looked up his eyes red rimmed, they focused on where Harry was standing. Harry froze afraid to move in case the man saw him, but it was too late. The man stood up a knife held tightly in his hand, he advanced towards Harry, hatred, death and alcohol streamed from the man. When the man was inches from stabbing Harry, he finally reacted and ducked the knife's swing before he pushed the man away, getting a small grunt to know that he did something before he took off back down the path. He could here the heavy footfalls of the man chasing him; Harry ran faster wiping in and out between the trees hoping to lose him back in the forest. Just when he thought the man was gone he emerged in front of Harry like a grey mist the knife hanging at his side. Harry panicked and collapsed on the leave strewn ground. All hope of escaping was lost; the man moved towards him and raised the knife. The knife glinted in the moonlight and a cruel smile appeared on his face. Harry let out a scream before the knife swung down, then everything went black.**

Harry woke up in a cold sweat; his side was aching as if he had been running for miles. He looked around the room and noticed that he was still in the red room that Voldemort was letting him use. Harry ran his hand through his long hair before he pulled off the covers and walked over to the window. He opened it and let the cool breeze enter making him shiver slightly. Harry relished in the feel as his skin prickled and goose bumps appeared all over his bare chest and arms. Finally after 10 minutes of the cool air refreshing him he closed the window and walked back to his bed, he looked at the clock and read 4:30 am. Sighing he walked into the bathroom and started the shower. He carefully unwrapped each of the bandages surrounding his abdomen and shoulders. He gasped when one of the bandages pulled at a one of his cuts, making it bleed. He stepped underneath the hot water relishing in the feel of its heat pounding against his sore and bruised flesh. All his scars shone white against his lightly tanned skin, and the bruises were purple and blue which made him feel like a clown.

* * *

Once he finished cleaning up he stepped out of the shower and looked at him self in the mirror, he felt stronger and his head wasn't hurting from the pain at the back of his skull. He quickly dried himself and bandaged up the wound that was still bleeding. Then he walked out into the room and grabbed some clothes to wear. Finally he sat down and tried to gather his magical force around him. Standing up, he walked over to the window and looked outside, then putting the image in his head he pictured himself appearing there, and then he pulled his magical force around him like a balloon, and then pushed it out to where he wanted it to be. The balloon like force went forward and then popped. Harry opened his eyes and stumbled against the wall, he felt dizzy as he realized he put more magic it in then he needed too. Harry staggered over to the bed and collapsed on it, sighing as he felt a slight pounding against his closed eyelids. He slowly lifted them open and noticed Voldemort standing at the doorway, Harry moved his head to the side and saw that the clock read 7:30 am. Groggily he pulled himself up into a sitting position, and stared at Voldemort, feeling empty and wasted.

Voldemort stared at Harry's weak state, confused after all the progress he was making; Harry was even starting to make small threats. But now it was like there was nothing left in him to even fight off his sudden exhaustion. "What did you do Harry?" Voldemort asked, trying to be assertive and not accusing. Harry just shrugged and fell back against the pillows, his body folded up into a fetal position. Voldemort stood there for some time watching as Harry fell into his dream land and finally let his body relax from the momentary pain that comes with drained energy. He sighed silently as he left a small parcel lying at the age of Harry's bed, and then he left the room closing the door with a light _click_. "This is going to be a lot harder then I thought."


	9. Meant to live

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or anything to do with it; the wonderful JK Rowling creates them all. I just make up my own plot.

A/n Sorry it took me so long to update, I hope the last chapter made up for it, and I hope this one does too. I am sorry if it is boring but I haven't been able to get my creative juices going. However, I hope it'll start becoming more intriguing.

Xx Harry Potter and the Unforgettable Destiny xX

**Fumbling his confidence And wondering why the world has passed him by Hoping that he's bid for more than arguments And failed attempts to fly, fly We were meant to live for so much more Have we lost ourselves? Somewhere we live inside Dreaming about Providence And whether mice or men have second tries Maybe we've been living with our eyes half open Maybe we're bent and broken, broken We want more than this world's got to offer. Meant to live by Switch foot**

Chapter 9

Xx Meant to live xX

Ron growled low under his breath. He had been waiting for word about Harry for the last two weeks. Homework was piling up and he was just frustrated. Hermione just sat there her worry for Harry greater then the need to do her homework, which was a huge deal considering she never let anything get in the way of her grades. Ron couldn't handle watching everyone who loves Harry go through this pain, Where was he? In Ron's frustration, he picked up one of the small wooden chairs that were sitting in the corner of the Common room and smashed it against the wall. The noise made everyone jump and turn to look at Ron who was red faced with anger and embarrassment. Hermione walked over to him, her red puffy brown eyes stared into his indigo blue ones, calming him down. He sighed as she grabbed his large hand and held it between her tiny, soft hands. "I know that you're frustrated, but you need to believe that Harry's ok, he will find a way back to us, just believe Ron." Hermione pleaded with him.

Ron sighed and nodded "I do, but I just can't help feeling like there's something we can do. I want to help them, I feel like I'm betraying him somehow by not looking for him, Hermione you have to understand he's my best friend, my brother, the only person in my life that helps me understand myself and the true power I possess, he's my brother." Ron pulled his hand back as he covered his face as he began to sob into his hands. Hermione placed her arm around his shoulder as silent tears trailed down her cheeks; she rested her head against his chest, letting the tears soak into his shirt. They stood like that for an hour just enjoying each other's company and helping each other in their pain.

XXXXX

Harry lay across his bed, the sunlight streaming across his face, making him blink. He sighed as he began to feel the loneliness of solitude, when the most unexpected thing happened. There was a knock on his door, Harry stood up and opened the door, and the person he saw was the last person he would have expected to see, but then he remembered that his dad was a Death Eater. It should not have been a surprise to see this young blonde man with cold grey eyes staring at him. Draco Malfoy stood in his doorway, "Are you going to let me in scar head?" Harry moved aside and let Malfoy walk in then he silently shut the door. Draco looked around the room appreciatively. "Nice, it seems some people have taste, but I bet you didn't think of this design." Malfoy smirked at him. Harry glared at him, "No I didn't think of this bloody design, it's too much red, reminds me of bloody Voldemort." Harry turned his back on him, before he saw the cringe at the mention of the dark lords' name, and moved back to his bed were in a fit of frustration ripped off the sheets on his bed, angry he tossed it into a corner of his room and sunk to the floor. Draco chuckled slightly and moved over to where Harry was sitting, he slid down and sat down beside him. "It sucks doesn't it, being here without your friends, feeling alone and like your stuck in a jail cell. Being a hero is a lot of work isn't it potter? It also sucks not having a choice." Draco sighed as he stared off into space.

Harry stared at him, "What do you know about how I feel unless… you're stuck here too aren't you?" Harry asked. Draco nodded, "well yah I'm stuck here, but unlike you I get to go back to Hogwarts, I just have to return every weekend to update them on what Dumbledore is doing. It's not something I would have chosen, but then since when do we get to make our own decisions, it's as if they don't think we can do it on our own. Now I know what it's like to be a potter in a way" Draco smirked slightly, and then he turned and looked at Harry, "Even though we went through some bad times, I still don't think you deserve to be alone, no one does. So I am only making this offer once, while I'm here, and since you'll probably be here for a while, I'm willing to be nice and play but once we both get back to school, we have to keep up our image. Is that a deal?" Harry thought about it and nodded, then he shook Draco's hand and they both leaned back in a comfortable silence. He never thought that he and Malfoy would ever come to an agreement about anything, but circumstances changed, some for the better, and some for the worst.

Harry and Draco talked about everything that came to mind, it was mostly about Quidditch and there grades, and what spells work in what situation, in reality Harry was having a very nice conversation with one of his nemesis'. Things couldn't get more strange in Harry's opinion until Voldemort showed up, wearing a huge grin and a golf uniform, hanging off his arm was a bag full of golf clubs, both Draco and Harry turned and raised there eyebrows at the whole getup. Voldemort's grin faded slightly before he took in a deep breath, "I was thinking of going on a small outing and doing something the muggle way…" Then he cracked up laughing, "I was just kidding, I can't stand muggles, and sometimes I crack myself up….HAHAHA." He dumped the golf bag and walked back the way he came yelling out orders to his death eaters as he stripped off the golf uniform and wore his more formal black cloak. Harry shook his head as he turned back to face his new friend and ally in the walls of hell, his emerald eyes met cold grey as they both thought that Voldemort had finally cracked.

"What's your home life like scar head?" Draco asked, as he casually studied his nails. Harry sighed and shrugged. "There's nothing really to tell, you know just usual family issues and stuff." Harry lied; he didn't feel comfortable talking about how his uncle beat him when something strange happened, or how if his uncle got real drunk or just plan mad, he would grab a bat and beat at his back till he couldn't even support himself, then he was beat for bleeding on there newly washed floor. Harry hated his 'family'; he never really knew what it felt like to have someone love him, not truly, until he met Hermione and Ron. Draco looked over at him, even though he knew it was a lie he let it slide as he moved from his sitting position to walking around Harry's room. He ran his index finger down the spines of all the books that someone had placed on the shelf inside the room, this was moved in here two days after Draco came to Harry's room. Draco found an old tome and brought it down to where Harry was sitting on the ground studying Runes. Harry glanced at it curiously, "What is that?" Draco smirked as he began to flip through the pages, "I'm surprised that you haven't even gone through this yet, it's one of the darker magic books, the one with all the 'black magic' as the Ministry like to call it. The Dark Lord was able to grab a copy before they burned the rest of them. He teaches all his Death Eaters magic from this book, I'm surprised he put it in your room, maybe he wants to teach you?" Harry shivered and turned his eyes away from the cover where a black raven with red glowing eyes sat with a severed hand hanging from its beak, and a blood red moon shining behind it.

XXXXX

A week had passed since Harry had seen the cover of the book, he still saw the picture in his nightmares but he pushed it out of his mind. Draco was back at Hogwarts and Harry felt so alone, he did not understand why he was still here, if Voldemort was not going to kill him then what was he planning? He was just so frustrated he wanted to punch something. However, he opted against it since it could really injure him. Harry grabbed a book off the shelf and began to flip through it. He knew Hermione would be happy to know he was reading, actually she would be ecstatic to see the collection of books in his room, it seemed the dark lord was ever supplying him with fresh new books, but the same one was always left there, the dark magic book. As these thoughts passed through his head he knew what the feeling he had when he was around Draco, it felt natural it was like he was with Ron all over again. Harry sighed he really missed his friends.

Half an hour passed when he heard a knock on the door. Harry jumped off his bed hoping it was Malfoy because he was extremely bored. When he opened the door, he came face to face with Voldemort. Harry's smile faded and he growled low under his breath as he turned his back on the 'dark lord' and shook his head, he felt the searing pain in his scar but then it lessened as he got a few feet away from him. Voldemort watched him walk away and he felt a tightening in his chest, _how is it that Harry can make me feel like this? _Sighing he moved into the room and waited for Harry to turn and face him. Finally, as his curiosity got the best of him Harry turned to the man who had imprisoned him in this gigantic mansion. Voldemort smiled feebly at Harry before he resignedly gave him the news, "I'm letting you go back to Hogwarts, but when the Holidays come, you are to come back here that is the deal." Harry eyed him suspiciously as he contemplated over this. Harry nodded as he looked up at him, a small glow lit up his eyes and it wasn't until further inspection that he realized it was joy. "Fine, I'll come back during the school holidays, as long as you don't harm anyone close to me anymore, then it's a deal." Voldemort gave a real smile at Harry's bargaining, he was becoming a Slytherin everyday, but in the end, Voldemort agreed and then when he left him he could not help but wonder would it would be like to have a son.

Lucius Malfoy came up to help Harry pack his things for school. Even though he was going to be showing up late and probably behind in all of his subjects which would mean hours of staying up late to finish all the homework and lessons, Harry was truly happy to go back and see everyone, even Snape for all his nastiness. He just wanted to feel the normality of what he used to have. Once Lucius entered the room, Harry knew that it was going to be a very uncomfortable two hours. They both worked silently for 20 minutes until Malfoy cleared his throat and asked, "So you and my son are friends now?" Harry stopped whatever he was doing and stared at Lucius, "Umm, well kind of, I mean we still have to do that animosity thing at school, but while we both are here I guess you can say that we're friends." Harry contemplated. Lucius gave a quick nod and set back to work with folding Harry's new clothes into his trunk. Harry sighed and turned back to organizing the books and choosing which ones he was going to keep with him and which ones he was going to keep here and read when he returned. Finally, after two hours everything was organized, Harry washed up and put on a clean pair of clothes that have not packed yet and then he made his way down stairs to the dining room.

When he entered the room, he noticed that it was extremely crowded, there were more then 50 death eaters seated around a magically enhanced table, once he walked in the room went quite and every head turned to stare at him. Harry looked around as a surprised look appeared on his face, "Wow, who's the party for?" he asked half-jokingly. A few of the death eaters laughed slightly while Voldemort, who was at the head of the table raised his eyebrow. "What makes you think that this is a party?" He asked, his demeanor calm, Harry shrugged as his eyes met Draco's, and Harry couldn't help but smile at the blonde boy. Draco smiled back and gave him a wink, and then his face went back to the bored look that his father always seemed to wear. Sighing Harry found his empty seat, which he was happy to note, was right beside Draco. As he took a seat he felt Draco nudge him lightly, turning to look at Draco, he saw he was smiling very mischievously as he turned his face back to look at Voldemort. Harry moved his head to watch as Voldemort looked over the food appreciatively, then he stood up and began to address his fellow Death Eaters. Harry rolled his eyes at Draco as the Dark Lord went on and on about there success at gaining the upper hand over Dumbledore.

Finally, Voldemort drew the long speech to a close and everyone began to dig in. Harry smiled as he grabbed some of the chicken and turned in his seat to talk animatedly with Draco. They mostly talked about the prospect of Quidditch and Draco filled Harry in on what ever he had missed. Harry laughed and joked around, as he ate never turning around to wonder what Voldemort was doing. Voldemort sat quietly watching Harry laugh and talk, he was jealous of Draco because of how easy Harry got along with him, after having him as an enemy ever since first year. Finally after two hours of conversing and all the plates were cleaned up, Harry was ushered up to bed, drowsy and excited for tomorrow to come, which was the day he was going back to Hogwarts. As soon as Harry's head hit the pillow, he drifted off into a nice safe dream of chocolate frogs and lily pads.

That night everyone who knew Harry was restless and inpatient with anything. All the wanted to do was to go out and search for him; little did they know that he would be among them soon. It was only a matter of time before the sun peeked out through the clouds and showed the break of day, and the birds started to chirp. Only when the house elves busied themselves with making breakfast for all the students that soon would awake would there young saver would have returned to them. He would be unharmed even after being in the enemies' territory for so long, but no one will understand the psychological affect that it took on this young man, until it was too late to save him.

A/n OMG I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, I've been really busy with everything, but I'll try to update sooner, I hope this chapter was good, the next one Harry is finally back at Hogwarts and everything is going to be normal, or is it?


	10. Gifts and Curses

Disclaimer: All characters are owned and created by the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

A/n I'm sooo sry it took me so long to update. My computer was all messed up and it wouldn't turn on...and then all my files and everything else got deleted...soo i'm really pissed off...soo now i have to restart this whole chapter. It was soo good, i don't know if i could remake it..or i'll have to change the whole thing.

Xx Harry Potter and the Unforgettable Destiny xX

**Mary belongs to the words of a song. I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her. But she will not wait for me, anymore, anymore. Why did I say all those things before? I was sure. (She is the one), but I have a purpose,  
(she is the one), and I have to fight this, (she is the one), a villian I can't knock down. I see your face with every punch I take, and every bone I break, it's all for you. And my worst pains are words I cannot say, still I will always fight on for you.-Gifts and Curses by Yellowcard**

Chapter 10

Xx Gifts and Curses xX

Harry groaned as he heard a persistant knock. He rolled over his head pounding from the loud noise. Sighing he donned on a robe and padded his way to the door, he opened it a crack to see Professor Snape standing there, an irrated look on his face for having to wait. Harry smiled sheepishly at him, "Sorry Professor, didn't mean to make you wait, but you know i was sleeping, so what's up?" Snape grimaced and gave Harry a disgusted look, then shaking his head he passed Harry the letter and then with a sweep of his robes disappeared down the stairs. Harry watched him leave for a few minutes before he made his way back in to his room and closed the door. Carefully he opened the letter and as his eyes scanned down it's contents he felt excitment wash over him.

_Dear Harry_

_It's my duty to inform you that your carriage will be leaving in one hour, you have till then to get ready and meet the Dark Lord and his servants in the hall. Thank You for spending your time here at Riddle Manor, we hope to have you in our service soon, enjoy your stay at Hogwarts. Good luck Harry Potter_

_Always obedient to the Dark Lord_

_Wormtail._

Harry couldn't help but smile at the formality of the letter. He tossed the letter a side and then walked into the washroom stripping down before stepping into the steaming hot shower. Sighing with content as the water warmed his limbs and cleaned his body, Harry quickly washed and dried himself before he stepped back out to his room _My room... is that what i've come to think of it now?_ Shaking the thought from his head he changed in to fresh clothes and made his way down to the kitchen were one of the Death Eaters made him a quick breakfast before he was sent out into the hall to say goodbye to Voldemort.

Voldemort watched as Harry approached, he felt proud of this young man, the-boy-who-lived. He was the only person who had defied him 5 times...and the first time was when he was 1 year old. He still could not believe how strong this young man was, and he stared him down with utter defiance so strong that he felt that Harry would take him down with just the thought. But they both stood face to face, staring at each other, an understanding so deep that they didn't even believe how much they both changed through the last month and a half. If you told them that they depended on each other, they would probably laugh in your face, but soon they will understand how deep their bond is, the scar is more then just a warning but a bondage that could not be broken. The spell Voldemort went under that required Harry's blood strengthened the bond to the point were they were almost relatives, but not that close.

"Well Harry, i hoped you enjoyed your stay here." Voldemort stated, hoping that this was true.

Harry smiled and nodded, "Thanks Voldemort, it was nice here, well better then my Aunt and Uncle's. But it still doesn't beat the Burrow or even Hogwarts. Thats my real home, the first place i ever went to where i didn't have to worry about my Uncle's anger towards me being 'different' then Dudley. But i don't have to worry about that anymore, for a while at least. Thanks."

Voldemort smiled, a sad smile one full of sympathy and understanding. He knew what it was like to have people discriminate you because you were 'different' then they were. It hurt and it made him angry. It made him the man-or monster which ever you wanted to call him-that he was today. Harry was the thing that made him see, it changed the outlook he had on life, the full meaning of what it was to love. But he couldn't love not after he was abandoned by his parents and treated horribly in the orphanage. But Harry, he too lost his parents, to the end of his wand. Harry grew up living with his cruel and abusive relatives, yet he still had the capacity to love. Dumbledore used him as weapon to defeat him, and yet Harry still cared for the old man. How is it that Harry can still love all these people after they tortured and hurt him, scorned him and made him seem like an attention seeking prat? He knew he would never understand Harry, he was a locked chest, with no key to ever be found. Voldemort knew that if he used Legilmens that he would figure out what Harry was thinking, but he respected Harry and knew that he was tresspassing in his private thoughts.

Harry climbed in the horseless drawn carriage, and waited as his trunk and other belongings were piled into the back of the carriage. Voldemort stepped forward and shook Harry's hand, Harry winced slightly from the pain that hit him through his scar. But he looked back at Voldemort and smiled. Then Professor Snape joined him inside the carriage, Harry stared at him in confusion. "I have to get back to the school, and since knowing you have a knack for getting into trouble i was requested to keep an eye on you and to give you a safe passage all the way to Hogwarts." Snape said, a bit arrogantly. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes towards Voldemort before moving over to give Severus more space to get comfortable in. The both gave each other a long look before they both thought _Great it's going to be a long ride..._

The carriage began to move forward when they heard a whoosh sound, and when they looked out the window the carriage was gone. It was under an invisibility spell and a floating charm which helped them speed there way to Hogwarts. Sighing Harry rested his head back against the cusioned seat, his eyes drifted over to the seat opposite of him were Severus sat. Snape's eyes met his and Harry could feel the loathing and hatred suffocating him under the intense gaze of those black eyes. Harry pulled his gaze away and let it rest out the window, as he tried to get his breath back. He knew that Snape did some kind of spell, but it still amazed him how much Snape could hate him for the mistakes his father made.

Snape watched Harry for a few more minutes to make sure he didn't look back at him before he too turned his gaze to the window. He knew that he gave Harry the message, about how much he hated the boy, but even still Snape could feel that the hatred was lessening, this wasn't James Potter. It was Harry a different person then his father, he was also Lily's child, sweet, innocent Lily, who made the mistake to marry Potter. Snape felt hot anger rage inside of him, and knew it was the Jealousy towards James, how he had all the friends and the power, and how he was able to get any girl he wished. How he was able to woe innocent Lily into loving him. Snape wished that he could have saved her, but all that was left of her memory was inside the boy that is prophesied with the Dark Lord. Snape glanced at him again, his emerald eyes half closed as he stared down at the towns below. He knew he had to keep this boy safe, even though he hated the fact that the boy looked like James, his sworn enemy since the first year of Hogwarts, but deep down in the heart that no one believed he had, he could see the child of Lily Evans sitting here in front of him, the innocence so pure in him, and yet this child had seen so much death and destruction. Snape cursed himself for his stray thoughts. He needed to focus on the matter at hand, trying to get rid of Voldemort once and for all.

After 3 hours of flying in the carriage they finally made it to Hogsmeade, where they grabbed there trunks and other belongings, and began to trudge them up to the large building. Once they reached the large oak doors they both leaned against it, breathing heavily, Snape growled in frustration and put a feather light charm on them, and then both Snape and Harry continued their way into the school. They made it into the main hall, were they dropped their luggage, Harry felt his nerves escalate cause he knew that everyone was going to freak when he walked through the great hall doors. Taking a deep breath he moved forward, following Snape pass the doors, he felt people's eyes on him and a blush began to creep up his face. He barely took 3 steps into the hall when he felt some collide with him, bushy hair obscured his vision. "Hey, Hermione, um could you let go i can't breathe." Harry said , his voice raspy from the emotions that started to surface. He squished down the tears just as Hermione let go, his eyes scanned everyone in the room and then he sighed, and lowered his head, his eyes looking down at his feet.

Dumbledore watched them approach, relief clear in his eyes, as the costomary twinkle in his bright blue eyes had returned. Snape had grabbed Harry by his robe and pulled him towards the teachers desk, as it was apparent he didn't want to be there. Sighing, Dumbledore strode forwards, lowering his head close Harry so as to not let anyone else hear, Dumbledore spoke "Would it be alright if we stepped into my office to discuss what happened?" Harry stared up into Dumbldore's eye's defeat and exhaustion evident in the way Harry presented him self. "Nothing happened Professor, and what i would like is to be left alone, so i can sleep and catch up in what i have missed since i've been gone." Then Harry turned around and left the Great Hall, all eyes stared at him shock and dissappointment were presented as they whispered to each other on what might of happened to Harry for the last 2 months in Voldemort's keeping.

Ron and Hermione both gave each other a look before the stared at Dumbledore, he looked old and defeated, they understood how Dumbledore felt, Harry wasn't the same person. Ron and Hermione both stood up and ran out of the Great Hall after Harry, they wanted to talk to him, to make sure he's ok. They both had a feeling that there was something wrong. When they reached the common room they saw Harry standing in front of the fire place, his hand braced against the wall, his eyes staring into the flames. "Harry?" Hermione called tentatively, she was really worried. Harry turned around and saw them there, he gave them a half smile as he straightened, he turned around his back against the flames, his face hidden in shadow. "Whats up guys?" he asked, his voice sounded friendly but they knew there was something hidden, a darkness snaking it's way up from Harry's core, were Voldemort's magic laid.

Harry watched his friends, as the awkward silence grew, he sighed and turned his back on them, "I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me, i'm just going to bed." He climbed up the stairs and walked into the boys dormitory. He took a quick look around and satisfied that he was alone, he stripped down and put on his PJ's then he climbed in to his bed, and just before he fell asleep he realized that he wasn't wearing his glasses anymore. He smiled and drifted into his own dream land as an order meeting was called. The Order was fanatic about Harry's return, every conversation was based on what happened to him while he was held captive by Voldemort and why he was returned unscathed. They all wondered if this was another ploy by Voldemort to have them let there guard down. They decided to keep a close watch on Harry and his behaviour as well as giving him private lessons to strengthen him. Finally with the meeting over they all went either home or to their chambers for a well needed rest.


	11. All that i've got

Disclaimer: Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling.

A/n Hope you liked the last chapter, i apologize again i didn't think it would take so long to post it, but hopefully the length made up for it. Anyways this chapter should get more into the point of the story. Enjoy!

Xx Harry Potter and the Unforgettable Destiny xX

**So deep that It didn't even bleed and catch me Off guard, red handed Now I'm far from lonely Asleep I still see you lying next to me So deep that It didn't even bleed catch me I... I need something else Would someone please just give me, Hit me, and knock me out And let me go back to sleep I can laugh All I want inside I still am empty So deep that It didn't even bleed and catch me I... I'll be just fine Pretending I'm not I'm far from lonely And it's all that I've got -All that i've got by the Used**

Chapter 11

Xx All that i've got xX

Harry woke up, he was confused at were he was. He pulled himself out of bed and looked out the window, sighing he remembered he was at Hogwarts. Groaning he grabbed his robes and went into the washroom to wash up. Once he was done he walked back in to the Dormitory, he went to his trunk and found a note folded between some of his books.

_Harry_

_I know this would seem weird, but i feel that we made a connection through the time we spent. I just wanted you to know that if things become to hard to handle, your always welcome back here. I'm sure my death eaters can teach you everything they know, as well as me. There are always other options then the ones laid before us. Remember that, and best of luck in your schooling_

_Voldemort_

Sighing Harry put the note back into his trunk and finished getting ready. He grabbed his bag filled with books and made his way to the common room, everyone else was still sleeping. Harry made it down to the common room, satisfied no one was there he sat down on one of the comfy armchairs near the fire, were he pulled out one of 'Darker magic' books. He began to read, and tried to memorize everything in it. He wanted to train, but he wanted to train himself, he didn't want someone who thought they were better then him, he knew what he could do and no one else could tell him otherwise. He was the bloody boy-who-lived, the supposed saviour of the wizarding world.

* * *

10 minutes later, he heard people coming down the stairs, Harry quickly packed up his book and left the common room. Taking a sigh of relief he made his way through the hall and down the stairs to the great hall. When he entered he was happy to see that there weren't many people there, he quickly ate his breakfast. Just as he was about to leave Professor McGonagall came forward, his time table in her hand. She had a stern expression on her face, Harry just rolled his eyes grabbed the time table turned his back on her before she could say anything and strode out of the great hall, many eyes staring at his back as he left.

Albus sighed, Harry's attitude was getting on the nerves of everyone, he wouldn't be surprised if one of Harry's friends pulled their wand on him, he wasn't the same happy boy that he was before he was captured. What had happened to him that had made him this way? Albus shook his head he was tired and all he wanted was the war to be over, and to have everyone come out alive except for Voldemort. Albus stood up and left the great hall to go to his office were he began to contemplate the situation. What could he do to get through to Harry? How can he help this young man see how he's hurting everyone who loves him? What's left of the boy that first came to Hogwarts? As these questions floated through the old man's head he began to realize something. Harry wasn't aware of what his life would come when he first came to Hogwarts, and now he's been through more then any Order member, and he just doesn't care anymore. He's a survivor, he doesn't need us anymore to protect him, he believes he can do it himself, that he is powerful enough to achieve what he's destined too. Albus sank in to his chair, he felt defeated, Harry was going to get himself killed if he didn't let people back in.

Harry sat at the back of the class, he was doing all the work he missed and still listening to the rest of the lesson. Harry was surprised at himself with how good he actually could be, a real Know-it-all like Hermione. Harry cringed inwardly, he didn't want to think about the anger his friends were feeling at the moment toward him. He couldn't show any feelings toward them, or Voldemort would do something horrible. He felt it was better for him to stick to himself, and if he ever needed anything he was sure Draco wouldn't mind helping him, as long as it was in private, he knew he still needed to keep up appearances. But with everything the way they were he didn't see the danger in becoming friends in front of the school, it would make more sense with how he's been acting lately. Harry had an idea, and grabbed a spare piece of parchment and began to write his letter.

Draco sat in the front of the class, he was surprised at how Harry had been acting lately, Draco chanced a glance back and saw him sitting by himself, hard at work. Harry really seemed to want to work, to become powerful. Draco sighed inwardly, this wasn't good news for the wizarding world, because once Voldemort realized how powerful Harry had become, Voldemort would take advantage and make him his. Draco knew he needed to do something, anything to make him see. Draco turned back to face the front, when he looked down he noticed there was a letter on his desk, he glanced back and saw Harry had his attention on the teacher. Draco picked up the letter and pocketed. There was no use getting both of them in trouble by reading the letter, he'd just wait till after class. Once he had that settle Draco started to write up his Transfiguration homework, knowing he wasn't going to get out of it no matter how many good intentions he had to help them with Harry.

* * *

After class Draco pulled out the letter, he looked down at the scrawl and sighed when he knew that it was what Harry was doing when he had first looked. Opening the letter he looked around hoping that no one was there watching him, finally the letter was out and he let his eyes scan over the context, he sighed with relief. Harry wanted their friendship out in the open, well then that was going to happen. Draco saw Harry down by the stairs, he sprinted after him "Harry!" He yelled. Harry stopped and turned around, when he saw Draco calling him he smiles. _I'm guessing that's a good thing. _Draco thought as he stopped right in front of Harry.

Harry watched Draco approach, he was guessing that Draco just read the letter. He hoped that Draco was going to agree, he needed something to help people get the message, he didn't want them around. Draco was his last option, the one thing that will make people see, he's not going to protect them any longer. "Whats up Draco, did you read my letter?" Draco nodded as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm going to agree, i think it would be best to let people know that we're friends, that way people are more likely to understand why we aren't being hostile to each other." Harry smiled, and nodded they shook hands and then continued down the hall to their next class, Potions. Harry sat with Draco at the potions table, they set up their ingredients talking, and laughing with each other, they didn't even realize that their were eyes on them until Professor Snape walked in. Both boys gave each other a look before they paid attention to their teacher. Snape eyed them suspiciously but otherwise had no other comment towards their new found friendship, considering he already knew about it.

Ron watched Draco and Harry laugh and Ron was jealousy at how easily they seemed to be together, like they've been friends their whole lives. Ron clenched his fist as anger surgered through him, Hermione noticed this and placed a gentle hand over his, trying to calm him down. Ron sighed bowing his head "I give up..." he muttered. Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes as she watched her best friend sit slumped in his chair, totally defeated at trying to get Harry, their best and most loyal friend-until recently- to talk to them, and explain to them what happened. Everything was falling apart, and Hermione the smartest witch of her age, had no idea what to do to fix it. She looked over at Harry and Draco and watched as they chatted happily with each other as they worked on their potions. She moved her eyes to watch Professor Snape and to her amazement he was watching the two boys with approval, before walking around the class and checking to make sure everyone was starting their potion. Hermione glanced at the board and began to set up her's and Ron's potion. Sighing as she noticed how complex it was-The Hair shrinking potion-She began to mix and stir her potion, direction Ron into the right steps. Every once in a while she looked over at Harry and Draco and watched as the correctly added the ingredients to the potion, and joked around, play fighting with their mandrake roots as if they were swords. Snape scolded them into getting back to work, and they smiled sheepishly at each other and then at Snape before they nodded and continued with their potion.

Harry was glad that Potions was finally over, to his surprise it was a good class. Draco and him had fun and were able to catch up on the small things they missed. Snape didn't bug him, and practically let him get away with a lot of stuff. His potion turned out the way it was suppose to be, as did Draco's. They both clapped each other on the back as they realized how good their partnering had come for the both of them. Harry saw so many benefits to having Draco as a friend, and mainly he wasn't going to get teased or picked on by the other Slytherins. Harry was even thinking about asking for a resorting, so he could be put into Slytherin, but when he told Draco this, Draco disagreed. "It would be better to leave things as they are, it's just too much and too confusing, plus they need unity with all the houses, well i guess this is how we're going to get." Draco had told him, Harry just nodded and walked out of the Potions class and towards the Great Hall for lunch. Harry heard his stomach growl, Draco burst out laughing "I guess you'll never change potter, you and your hunger, I guess it's a good thing the Dark Lord actually feed you when you were there, other wise after two hours of not eating, you'd be dead." Harry chuckled shaking his head as they reached their tables. Harry glanced at the Slytherin table, and Draco gestured for him to join them, Harry gave him a wide smile and moved off to sit beside Draco. He began to help himself to food as Draco introduced him to some of the Slytherins Harry didn't know. Then they had a long funny conversation on Quidditch and what was going to happen next season. "I swear Potter, if i get beat by you one more time, I think i'll rip off your head, friend or not." Harry laughed, "Well maybe you should stop trying to woe the ladies and actually try to get the snitch, instead of you know, flying around like an idiot." Draco laughed and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Harry you know i can't help if the ladies love me, i'm just way to sexy for them to refuse." Harry raised his eyebrows before he sighed and shook his head. At least he didn't have to worry about girls chasing him down, he didn't know what he would do if they did. Finally with Lunch over they began to make their way to their next class on the schedule, but this time Harry wouldn't have Draco in his class. Sighing he made his way in to the DADA class room, his sour mood evident on his face as he glowered at everyone before grabbing an unoccupied table in the very back. He kept his attention on the front of the room as he waited for the DADA teacher to show up, it was a new teacher who he hadn't met yet. He wondered how the teacher taught the class, so far he hadn't heard any complaints so he assumed the teacher was adequate. Finally the teacher walked in, everyone quieted down, Harry just rolled his eyes and waited.

"Welcome to my class Harry, my name is Professor Tarop, i hear you're very good in defense against the dark arts, this class should be a breeze for you then." The DADA teacher smiled at him, his silver eyes stared straight into his Emerald ones, and Harry had the feeling that the teacher was reading him, without using Legilmens. Harry glared at the teacher before he turned his gaze away and acted if he didn't hear him. Professor Tarop just sighed and continued on with the lesson. Harry did what was required of him to do, and he was one of the only ones who was able to do it perfectly. "Harry can you please stay behind for a moment" Professor Tarop called out. Harry sighed in frustration, and waited for the rest of the class to leave before he looked at his teacher. Swirling silver met Vivid Emerald green and Harry could feel the powerful magic radiating off of his teacher. Harry felt slightly intimidated but he pushed all his feelings away inside of him, and only showed his stubbornness and cold exterior. Professor Tarop stepped forward, his gaze still locked on Harry's, and Harry was frozen by some magic all he could do was stare in the deep swirling silver eyes of his Professor.

Harry felt anger swell up inside of him, but before he was able to let it go, a cold hand had squelched it, reducing it's power and heat. Harry finally felt the threads of fear start to emerge, and he hoped it would be quenched but it seemed something was feeding it, making it stronger, till Harry was sweating and breathing heavily, his hands shook and all he wanted to do was run and hide under his bed till the fear passed. He didn't understand where the fear came from, and then images began to flash through his mind, his friends beaten and laying on the ground at the Ministry, Sirius falling through the Veil, being possessed by Voldemort, Ginny lying on the cold stone floor unconscious, Sirius laying by the river, his soul being sucked out of him. All these images passed through him, and he felt despair, and sadness well up and mix with the fear. He wanted out of his memories, he tried to push them away, but he couldn't, and then he realized he was conjuring them himself. He screamed in frustration, and everything around him dissolved and thats when he realized he was alone. Professor Tarop had left him there to deal with his own fear and sadness, Harry decided he hated the man. With renewed hatred he moved off to his next class, Care of Magical Creatures.

A/n Yay! two chapters in one week, i'm soo proud of myself, i hope this deserves more reviews, i hope soo cause it's sad to see soo little reviews...maybe it's not that good, please review and tell me if i should continue this, cause if you don't like it, i'll stop.


	12. Paint it Black

Disclaimer: All characters are owned and created by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Except for Professor Tarop, he's mine :P

A/n I hope you enjoyed my last chapter, things are starting to come along and make sense. You finally get to see what's really wrong with Harry and why he's acting that way, but thats not the full reason, this chapter may or may not reveal his story. You'll just have to read to find out.

Xx Harry Potter and the Unforgettable Destiny xX

**I look inside myself and see my heart is black I see my red door and it has been painted black Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue I could not foresee this thing happening to you If I look hard enough into the settin' sun My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes I see a red door and I want it painted black No colors anymore I want them to turn black I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes I have to turn my head until my darkness goes Hmm, hmm, hmm,... I wanna see it painted, painted black Black as night, black as coal I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky-Paint it Black by Rolling Stones**

Chapter 12

Xx Paint it Black xX

Harry made it to the grounds, and he saw the Slytherins and Gryffindors gathering around Hagrids hut, sighing he made his way forward, when he heard his voice called out in a booming voice he couldn't help but cringe. "Harry, c'mere i've got somethin to show yah." Hagrid called out. Harry rolled his eyes and made his way over to the half giant. He caught Draco's eye and smirked at him, before he stepped over to where Hagrid was standing, he looked so proud of himself. "What is it Hagrid..." Harry asked in his perfected bored voice. Hagrid stared at him, a little taken aback, but he recovered and pointed down to the crate at his feet. There were two creatures both similar looking, except they were both different in colour and size. The green once was about 3 feet long and 2 and a half feet wide. It had a snout-like nose and big bulging eyes, it was actually a very ugly looking thing, it had a long tail with 1 foot spikes sticking out of it. The second one was about 4 feet long and 3 feet wide, and it was a light blue colour, it had the same features as the other one except you can see ears on this one, and they were pointy and small, the tail was thicker and there were more spikes that climbed up it till the base. Harry looked up at Hagrid curiosity taking over his hostility towards his Defense against the dark arts teacher. "What is it?" He asked. Hagrid gave him a huge grin, he seemed very proud of himself.

"They're hoggleweeds, they are" The class stared at Hagrid with confusion, only Hermione had the knowing look on her face, her hand shot up in the air, when Harry saw her he rolled his eyes, and she caught it. With hurt evident on her face, she lowered her hand, not wanting her own friend to say something he would regret later. Harry moved away from Hagrid and stood over were he saw Malfoy, smiling he playfully punched his friend before turning back to his teacher. Malfoy didnt' say anything about Hagrid being an oaf, knowing that Harry was fond of him and he didn't want Harry to lose everything that was familiar, he needed to keep him around the people he was use to, so he didn't lose the hero aspect and his innocence.

Hagrid cleared his throat as everyone stared at him, "Um...Does anyone know what Hoggleweeds are?" He looked around, and he had a desperate look on his face, when he caught Hermione's eye. She reluctanly put her hand up, "They are creatures. much like lizards, there colour distinguishes whether the Hoggleweed is male or female, the blue is female and the green is female. Most females are larger and have more spikes then the males. They are careful creatures, and they don't normally like just anyone. They ward off their enemies with Fire from their mouths, and their tail is also dangerous, with the spikes they can seriously harm anyone who approaches them and gets hit with the tail. They have venom in each of their spikes, and one drop of their venom can cause anyone to fall into a coma in a matter of minutes. They say their still hasn't been a cure made for it. Hagrid why would you bring something that dangerous to class?" Hermione sounded anxious when she finished not liking how things were starting to look.

Hagrid smiled sheepishly at everyone, "They're not dangerous at all, only wild ones are, i've been training these lit' guys since they were babes. No harm 'ill come to yah." Hagrid boasted proudly. No one would step forward to even look at the creatures. Harry feeling bad for Hagrid, walked forward and reached his hand into the crates. Hagrid watched him, he beamed broadly at Harry for his bravery, and his kindness. Harry smiled back, knowing he had nothing to hate or push Hagrid away for, the half giant can take care of himself. He felt his hand connect with one of the creatures flesh, it was warm and surprisingly smooth, the creature made a weird cooing noise before it sauntered closer to Harry's hand, enjoying the attention. Harry gave a delighted laugh as he realized that the creatures weren't so bad. Once everyone realized that no harm had befallen Harry everyone began to move closer and started to show some interest. Hagrid came to Harry and asked for a word. Harry nodded and walked away from the listening ears of the busy students. "Yah know Harry, i'm always here for yah, wheneva yah need to talk." Harry smiled up at Hagrid, "Thanks Hagrid i'll remember that, but we better get back to make sure no student has gotten hurt." Hagrid nodded and gave Harry a warm smile before he made his way back to the crates. Draco came out of the crowd and stood beside Harry, "You're really fond of him aren't you?" Harry gave Draco a sideways look, he wasn't sure what to say, he knew that Hagrid wasn't really the smartest person, but he was kind, and he never did anything to try and control Harry, all he wanted was his company and to talk. Harry figured he was sort of fond of the Half giant. "So what if i am? He's not really that bad if you get to know him, just never try his rock cakes, they are exactly as the name describes." Harry said half jokingly. Draco smiled and clapped him on the back.

Soon the class was over and they were making their way back to the school when Hermione had caught up with the two boys. "Harry...Please can we..umm...talk for a minute..." She looked at him timidly, she never dreamed that she would be embarassed or scared to talk to her best friend, but she was ever since he came back from Voldemort's, what could she do to make him realize that he needed them more then ever. He just gave her an incredulous look before he pushed her out of his way and made it inside the school. She stood there dumbfounded at his departure, it wasn't until a few minutes later she realized that Draco was still standing beside her, she tensed up as she turned and faced the blonde haired boy. He stared at her, his face all serious "I need you to meet me in the room of requirment at 9 tonight, bring Weasley with you." Then he turned and strode after Harry without even giving her time to answer. She stood watching him leave, at a lost as to what just happened. Finally Ron was finished with helping Hagrid put the Hoggleweeds away and caught up with her, "What did ferret want?" Ron asked, anger clear in his voice. Hermione just shrugged and gestured that she would tell him later. So they made it into the great hall for dinner, her eyes connected with Draco's whose were a sharp silver as he showed how serious he was, then they softened as he laughed at something Harry said. Her eyes moved over and connected with Harry's emerald ones, and she saw the emotion she had been longing to see in his eyes since he finally came back, he showed his sadness and his love towards his friends. She knew that the Harry she knew was still in there somewhere, she just needed to find a way to get him back. At this point she was desperate, she decided that she was going to meet Malfoy and hope that this wasn't some kind of set up now that Harry was on his side, but as an answer to her pleas for help. She took her seat at the Gryffindor table and she could feel eyes digging into her back, she turned and noticed that Harry was still staring at her, and this time with a shadowed emotion, one of anger, and underneath, one of regret.

When 9 came around Hermione, dragging Ron behind her, made it to the room of requirment. Draco stood there his shoulders slumped, and his eyes staring out the window. Hermione cleared her throat, which made Draco jump, he turned and gave them a tentative smile as he walked towards them. Ron's face was set in a grim line, his hands were curled into fists at his side. Hermione just stared at Draco, his solemn expression worried her. His silver eyes met Hermione's brown ones and she knew from that one look that this was about Harry. "Thank you for meeting me here, i'm sorry to have asked you considering the circumstance i thought it necessary. This meeting i would like to talk to you about Harry. Now Harry has gone through a lot as you both know, and he has recently turned to me to help him and guide him. I think the main reason is that he's afraid to get you guys killed, and considering i'm part of the Dark Lord's ranks that i'm already safe. What he doesn't know is that the Dark Lord is planning something that involves Harry. I'm telling you this because even though you can't do anything physically or even intellectually for Harry, you can at least warn Dumbeldore on the matter and hope the old man can figure out some way to help Harry. But i'm not very confident on his ability towards Harry since he's going through a rebellious stage, and he practically yelled it out that he doesn't want anything to do with stopping the Dark Lord. Actually to me it seems that Harry is beginning to admire the man, as absurd as that sounds, you should start to believe it. I just hope i can somehow get Harry to see the error in what he believes. I still don't know what you two can do except continue to try and reach out to him. I still have to be rude to, just to keep up appearances and so that Harry doesn't catch on about what's happening cause then he won't even trust me." Draco finished looking around nervously. Hermione just stared at the blonde boy infront of her. He has really changed, he's not the terrible boy who made Harry's and the rest of their lives miserable, but he's someone who wants to help the young troubled prophesized boy-who-lived. With all Harry's fame, people believe that he lived in luxury, but in truth he was worse off then even the less fortunate kids in this school, and it frustrated Hermione to no end, that she knew this even though Harry didn't know how much she knew about his home life.

Both Ron and Hermione agreed to the terms and just hoped that Draco knew what he was doing. Hermione stayed behind in the room of requirment a little longer, trying to gather all her thoughts and feelings. She knew the secret that Harry hid from everyone, he only told them enough of what happened to him at the Dursley's, but she figured it out. She knew that the beatings started way before he even started school. Harry never knew that she had seen the million scars that littered his body. She cared so much for him, at some point she thought that she was in love with him. But now that she thought about it, she knew it was absurd. She couldn't fall in love with him when she already had feelings for Ron, she felt confused but she knew that she still cared deeply for her Emerald eyed friend, her knight in shining armor. She closed her eyes and felt the room of requirment shift and change, when she opened them she was in a room, filled with pictures of Harry and it was dark like the feelings that he had been feeling lately. She walked over to a more recent picture of him, a time before Sirius died. He was smiling and laughing his arms wrapped around her shoulders as he joked and teased her during the break. She sighed at the memory, it was one of his more happier times, the way he and Sirius acted it was like they had been with each other all of their lives. But that memory was dashed away when she remembered one day when they went swimming in the creak behind the black house. Harry had gone in without a shirt, and she saw his scars. She didn't know if anyone else noticed but she could feel a tint of sorrow in everyone as if they sensed it but were afraid to question it, hoping that what they believed never happened. Hermione sighed in frustration, she didn't understand why Harry would turn his back on the people who cared about him, who cares about the risk, she knew that there was a chance that she could be killed but she wasn't going to hate him for it, it's not his fault that this was happening to him all she could do was watch him push her away and she was falling apart everyday.

XXXX

Harry laid in his bed, thoughts of the future and the past invading his sleep, he growled low under his breath as he sat up and angrily punched his pillow. He was frustrated, he didn't understand why he had to stay in the Gryffindor tower, all he wanted to do is be on his own for a few minutes, sighing he dragged himself out of bed and pulling on a night robe he left the boys dormitories and went downstairs to the common room were he sat in front of the dying fire. He remembered when he saw Sirius' head in the fire, talking to him, and telling him that he would always be there for him. Harry didn't realize he was crying until he felt a drop hit his clenched fists that rested on his lap. He lifted up his head when he heard the Portrait door open and Hermione stepped in, she saw his face with the tears sliding down his cheek, and she ran to him her arms wrapped around him tightly, before he could even push himself away from her. She held him to her and let him cry, he hated the feelings he felt and how he couldn't forget his godfather, he missed him right now, but he was too confused to even voice this to his best friend. He knew that he was being unfair to his friends, by ignoring them and pushing them away, but it was he last chance to save the lives of the people he cared most about, he didn't want them to turn up like his parents and his godfather. He finally pushed Hermione away as he wiped away his tears, and glared at her, she stared back at him, all her emotions reflected in her eyes, all the pain and sadness that he was causing them when he pushed them away, and all the love that she had towards him and the friendship they had. He closed his eyes tight to push all the feelings he had down, before he stood up and charged out of the Common Room through the Portrait hole. He didn't care how late it was, all he wanted was to get away from his friends, and keep them alive just a little longer. He knew he had made a deal with Voldemort, that he wouldn't touch his friends, but he never really trusted him. He respected that so far he had kept his word, but he didn't know how long that would last. Harry stopped himself and looked around, he realized that he had made it to the lake, sighing he sat down and leaned against a nearby tree. _I wonder what it would be like if my parents were here, if Voldemort never exsisted. I guess i wouldn't be the same person that i am today, but who would i be? Would I still be brave, or would i be scared more often, would i have the same friends, or would i be alone? Who can answer these questions? or even yet are these questions even answerable. _Harry groaned as questions clouded his mind, he hated not knowing, he hated wondering about what could of been, he hated that he had to go through all this and everyone kept saying that it was going to be ok, but it wasn't, no one knew what he had to go through, how much inner turmoil he had. All the arguments he had to face from himself at what to do, or how to keep everyone in the goddamn wizarding world safe. He still didn't understand why it was up to him, everything would be easier if the damn ministry and Order can just capture all of Voldemort's Death Eaters, so Harry could finally just face off with the bastard and then go back to his life.

Harry grew even more frustrated as these ideas flashed across his mind, what's left for him to do? Once he killed Voldemort everyone would forget him, he knew that in 1 years time no one would have thanked him, no one would really care. Who would Harry be but just another wizard who saved peoples lives, when none of them could even protect themselves because how weak they were, they just chose to rely on a 16 year old boy. "Crap..." Harry whispered. He knew he was being harsh but he couldn't help but think and feel this way, something was happening to him he could feel it. Power was growing inside of him, stronger then ever. He knew he needed to train and to control it before it got out of hand. Harry stood up and grimanced as he heard his leg pop, shaking his head he limped slightly over to the lake and picked up a rock, he skimmed it across the water and smiled in satisfaction as it jumped over the water 5 times before finally sinking to the depths of the cold waters below. He turned around and jumped as he finally noticed that Professor Snape was standing there watching him. His cold black eyes staring curiously at him, Harry shifted uncomfortable beneath the gaze, he didn't think he was doing anything against the rules, but then realized it must be late, and he wasn't in his dormitories when he should be. Harry ducked his head and waited for Snape to reprimmand him for being out late after hours. But it never came, Harry glanced up and saw that Snape was smiling, actually smiling! Harry was surprised, and even had to take a double take before he even believed his own eyes. "So Harry, you finished with your thoughts?" Harry nodded, keeping his mouth shut afraid that he was going to get into trouble, which was the last thing he needed. "Oh Harry, lets go for a walk, i think it's time i tell you about your father..." Harry's head snapped up in surprise not sure he heard it right. Snape wanted to talk to him about his father? James Potter the man that caused Snape so much grief? The world must be in serious trouble for that to ever happen. Snape rolled his eyes and gestured for them to start walking. Harry nodded and stepped up beside Snape as he began to walk around the lake.

"I know that your probably confused at the reasoning behind this, but seriously i thought you deserved to know your father was never really a bad guy...all the time anyways. He mainly started to...umm...torment me at the beginning of 6th year. But before all that me and your father were what you could call, Friends in a way, we weren't hostile to each other for ever. I think it started around the same time that James was being threatened by the Dark Lord. But before this all happened me and your father were civil towards each other, and i helped him in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he helped me in Charms and Quidditch, surprisingly enough he gave me some pointers, but he still beat me. He was very talented in charms and flying, he had great power and skill. As you probably know your father was very um...good looking and you and him of course have a striking resembelence." Snape was looking uncomfortable by this point, but he took a deep breath and continued on. "Anyways, your father was infatuated with Lily Evans-your mother- but she didn't want anything to do with him, he was very stuck up about his powers and his friends, Sirius, Lupin and Peter would walk around the school like they owned it, I use to be part of the group a long time ago, but then of course your father found out about a prophecy that was made about him near the end of his 5th year. All I know was that it said something about him fathering a child that will end the reign of the Dark Lord. That was when everything had started..." Snape glanced over at Harry and watched his face as all the information began to sink in. He stared ahead, shock and confusion evident in his emerald eyes.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, Snape actually saying nice things about his father, and now the whole prophecy about him being born. Everything was becoming so confusing, the things he had pictured about his father changed once again. Harry turned to Snape "How do you know about the prophecy?" Harry asked, choking on the words. Snape sighed and closed his eyes, "I was there when it happened, but i can't remember most of it, just the general idea. Anyways that summer James started to get mail from the Dark Lord, threatening him that if he ever had a child that he would kill him and the babe. James didn't take the news well as you probably figured out. Anyways when he came back to school, he suspected that i was the one who told the Dark Lord about the Prophecy, because I was slytherin he expected me to be part of the ranks, but no matter how much i tried to tell him that it wasn't me, he never believed me, and so our friendship ended, and he did whatever he could to 'pay me back' for telling the Dark Lord about the Prophecy. Remus, Sirius and Peter were all in the room as well when the prophecy was made, we had a different Divination teacher then, and she was a true seer, but she died the same year we graduated, from a killing curse." Snape sighed as he remembered everything. " It wasn't until later that I found out who really told the Dark Lord about the Prophecy-"

Harry gasped cutting him off, "Peter!" Snape nodded, "Yes, it was Peter, James never suspected him because I always believed he pitied the rat. But the night I found out it was Peter, Dumbeldore told me that Sirius was the Secret keeper, even though he knew I was part of Voldemort's inner circle, he trusted me because he knew me and he knew that I cared for Lily, even though she would never want me. James was a good friend until he bullied me. I wasn't going to put up with it so i bullied back, we became enemies in less then a year. People whispered about our animosity all over the halls. But James never cared for gossip all he cared about was his life, and the life of the baby he was prophesized to have. Finally near the end of our 7th year James and Lily finally got together, they fell in love and everyone knew that they would be the first to get married after we all graduated, I was jealous then of your father, because he had it all. He the power, the fame, the friends, and now he had the girl. But he wasn't all just smiling and pranking. When he came back for his 6th year, he was depressed and sulking, he didn't want his friends around, he sat in a corner, probably hearing the prophecy over and over in his head. Sirius wouln't have it, he came up to James and shook him hard, James just glared and pushed his friend away, Sirius got pissed and punched James in the face. After that James snapped out of it, and everything carried on as if it never happened." Snape took another deep breath as he finished his tale. He knew it was all jumbled up, but that was how his thoughts came, like a mixed torrent, all he knew was that Harry deserved to know who his father really was, not the bits and peices he learned through someone's animosity or someones admiration or pity for his father, or of Harry himself.

Harry ran a hand through his long black hair, his thoughts on everything that Snape just told him about. Then he thought back to what he heard when the Dementors came too close. His mothers screams and Voldemort telling her to step aside. Everything began to click. Voldemort didn't want to kill his mother, he just came to kill James and Harry like he had threatened to do in James' 6th year. Harry growled in frustration, he didn't understand why it mattered anymore, and then when he let the numb feeling pass after hearing about his father, he felt anger well up inside of him, and it was directed towards Voldemort. How dare he kill his mother, she had no part in this, all she knew about was the Prophecy about him, but Harry doubted whether James told Lily about the threatening letters, because he guessed that Lily would never have had a child, especially if it put them at risk. When he glanced back up at Snape he noticed that they were being watched. Harry whispered to Snape, and Snape wiped around trying to find the person that had been standing there, they watched the person run back up to the castle, and when they made it into the light, Harry noticed the fiery red hair of Ron. Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched his red haired friend run up the stairs to the main doors of the castle.

XXXX

Ron had gone out to the Lake where he saw Harry and Professor Snape talking, out of curiousity he hid in the bush's and listened to what Snape was telling Harry, and he was shocked to hear Snape talking about James Potter, Harry's father. He listened to how Sirius was able to get James out of his moody behaviour and Ron had to admit, he was tempted to land a good one on Harry's face right about now. Ron continued to listen to the whole conversation, taking it all in and trying to make a plan in getting Harry to realize what he's doing and to get him back on their side, against Voldy mouldy instead of with him. Harry looked up at Ron and their eyes connected, Ron freaked and ran making his way back up to the castle, when he turned around he saw Harry smiling and felt the chill deep in his bones, disappear. He just hoped that it was a good sign, he hoped because he felt that it was his last chance, to see his best friend sane again. Ron now sat in the common room, musing over the information he had recieved even if it was by accident. What could he do to get Harry back? His best friend, mate, brother, was lost to a darkness inside of himself, he wanted nothing and no one around, except Draco someone who Ron found out was going through something similiar. Ron could only guess that Harry didn't want him around because he didn't know the pain he was going through, but Ron believed that it was a good thing, he could help distract him instead of brood over all the horrible bits of the situation. Again, frustration clouded Ron's head when it concerned Harry, he didn't know what to do, Hermione was so hooked on helping Harry that she sometimes even forgets to read or do her homework. If only Harry knew what he was putting them through maybe he would snap out of his own worries and began to see the bigger picture, and then something clicked, thats all he had ever done, was see the bigger picture, he never had time to worry about himself, and now Ron still believed that he was looking at the bigger picture, and he didn't give a damn about himself. Ron sighed, Harry was a hero by heart, nothing can change his way of thinking.

Harry finally made his way back to Gryffindor tower, with Snape as an escort. Harry still felt dazed at the information he was given, but he also felt happier in a way, to know that his father wasn't a jackass as Snape had first made it seem. Finally he climbed the stairs back up to the dormitoies where he stripped down and put his pyjama's on and slipped into bed, he listened to see if Ron was awake, but he heard his friends loud snoring, smiling slightly Harry feel asleep, the tension escaping him as he dreamt about flying pixies and glowing faerie dust.

The next day, Harry woke up feeling refreshed and happier then he had ever felt before. He climbed out of bed and changed into his robes, then he slipt his wand into his pocket and left his dormitory and stood in the common room, he smiled at the glowing fire. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs when he turned around he was face to face with Ron, Harry smiled at him and was glad to see that Ron returned the smile fully and they both clapped each other on the back "Sorry about acting like a prat lately, it's just i don't know I needed to get away, straighten things out with myself and other stuff, i hope your not mad." Harry finished shyly afraid that after everything Ron wouldn't want anything to do with him. Ron shook his head and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder "It's alright mate, i'm not mad, I just hope you learn to believe in me and Hermione more often, were not that hopeless in dueling, but lets hope it won't come down to that." Ron grinned at Harry and they both moved off to the Great Hall for breakfast, because Harry heard Ron's stomache growl, he laughed "Man, nothing will ever change for you and your appetite" Ron punched Harry in the arm, Harry winced and then smiled slyly at Ron as he rubbed his shoulder. The sat down and talked as Ron shovelled as much food onto his plate as possible and Harry only nibbled on a slice of toast. He glanced across the table and caught Draco's eye, Draco winkied and smiled at him, Harry smiled back and then turned back to talk to Ron about classes and what teachers he liked. "I really like Professor Tarop, he seems really cool and he knows what he's doing." Ron sounded positively happy with Tarop, Harry glowered at the thought, that teacher really annoyed him."I don't know Ron. he doesn't really seem that great to me, i mean the guy kind of creeps me out." Harry shrugged as Ron just stared at him. trying to understand what was going through his best mate's mind. Finally, when Ron started to get a headache he dropped the issue and they both left for class, Harry wondered where Hermione was but after a while stopped worrying, she's probably safe with a book in her lap, or at the library researching something or other. He figured he would see her in class, and he would make up with her, and things would go back to normal, well as normal as things could get with him being the Boy-Who-Lived.

Draco watched Harry talk to Ron, inside Draco was happy to see them together, because it meant that Harry was becoming his old self, not the depressive teen he was but the one where everyone could count on to be there when they needed him. It seemed to Draco that things were turning out for the good, but as soon as he thought that he felt an impending dread creep up on him, where was Hermione, he figured he would see her with the 2 boys, but she never showed up. At first he thought that the know-it-all would be in the library but as he thought more on it, she couldn't be because class was starting in a few minutes and she was always here for breakfast. He felt worry and dread engulf him, he wouldn't dare, not when Harry was so close in falling for his trap, the bastard was going to hurt Harry so much with this new stunt. Draco grew angry at the thought of what the Dark Lord would do to a muggle born, especially one so close to Harry Potter's heart. Shaking his head as images passed through his head he climbed unsteadily to his feet and proceeded on to his class hoping against hope that he was wrong.

Hermione opened her eyes, everything was dark, she tried to move but felt her hands tied behind her, she felt hot tears spring to her eyes a glide down her cheeks, there was a gag in her mouth and she couldn't scream. She didn't even know where she was. She felt panic build up in her chest as she remembered the cold red eyes staring at her in the library, she was trying to figure out how he got in. What is Voldemort up too? She heard a clang and she stiffened as the door to her hell hole opened and Bellatrix stepped in. An ugly cruel smile curved on her lips, she held Hermione's wand in a strong grip in one hand, and her own wand in the other. Hermione's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the women who had killed Sirius, of course she didn't know what exactly happened because she was unconcious. Then a surge of anger conqured the fear and she stood up, her hand bond behind her back and her mouth gaged she stared menacingly at the ugly creature in front of her. Bellatrix laughed at Hermione, "Come on little mudblood, the master wants to see you." She said a little too sweetly, before grabbing Hermione by the forearm and practically dragging her out of the grimy cell. Hermione tried looking around, to find out where she was, at first she thought maybe Harry was here and he was going to demand her to be freed. But then when she entered the Hall all she saw was Voldemort in all his glory, which wasn't much in her opinion, surrounded by his death eaters. She felt despair creep up on her as a jumble of thoughts entered her mind, _I'm going to die, here, right now in front of this monster without so much as a fair fight. Where is Harry? Doesn't he even realize i'm missing, doesn't he care about me at all? What am I talking about, this monster corrupted him, made him become like him, A man with no heart. I don't want to die here, with out any dignity this isn't fair._ Tears sprang to her eyes as this last thought surfaced in her mind, she felt an ache in her heart when she thought about Ron and how she still never told him that she loved him and how much she would miss him. Sighing she kept her eyes focused on the ground, she didn't want to see this man's cruel smile as he watches her suffer, but she didn't understand why he would do this if Harry was going to be coming to him anyways for the Christmas Holidays. She felt confused but she tried not to dwell on it. There was no real answer for her at this point, just more questions and the feel of death looming up before her.

XXXX

Harry sat down in class and looked around, _Where's Hermione?_ Sighing he turned back to the front and watched as Professor Tarop entered. He glared at him, the memory of what he did to him resurfaced. Harry also held a bit of fear for his new teacher, he had amazing power that Harry wasn't even sure he could match. Why didn't this teacher go and fight Voldemort he has the power and capacity to do it. Let him try and lead a hero's life and leave Harry out of it. The class started and they were set out to practice old spells that they haven't thought about for a while, he told them that they were going to have a dueling competition in 2 weeks, and that only disarming and maybe safe spells were allowed."I don't want anyone needing to be sent to the hospital wing." When Tarop said this, his swirling grey eyes met with Harry's Emerald green ones. Harry glared at him before he set to the task with practicing his spells, he used Ron as his partner, but when he looked up he saw Draco by himself. Harry walked over to him, "Hey Draco, you need a partner?" Draco gave Harry a sarcastic smile, "No i don't, i'll just do this by myself, sheesh obviously." Harry rolled his eyes at his friends attitude, "Geez, don't bit my head off, come join me and Ron we could always use an extra person, you know for sneak attacks" They both laughed and moved back to where Ron stood waiting for them. Ron looked at Draco a frown curving on his lips. Harry clapped Ron on the back and then they began to practice. Harry threw a a curse Ron's way and Ron ducked moving to Harry's side throwing a curse back towards Harry. Harry ducked and rolled, he lifted his arm and threw a curse back and then dodged the cursed aimed at him by Draco. Harry looked up and saw that his curse connected with Ron, Ron ducked his head and sat down, and watched as Draco and Harry were left to duel. "_Stupefy!_" Harry yelled out, Draco dodged and sent one back. Harry turned, the curse just missing his back and then he smirked at Draco as he sent out another one. Draco ducked, then catching Harry's eye he made a dramatic gesture. Harry smirked as he reconized what Draco was refering to, During 4th year they had a small 'duel' in the front of the potions room. Harry pointed his wand at Draco, and Draco pointed his at Harry, "_Furnunculus" _Harry shouted. "_Densaugeo"_ Draco yelled. Both duelers jumped out of the way of the spells path, both spells struck the wall, a big hole was burned from the impact. Both boys were laughing as they faced each other again.

Everyone in the room had finished their dueling, and saw that Harry and Draco, the two best duelers in class, were against each other. Professor Tarop smiled as he watched them fire spells at each other. The class was hooting and cheering for the two boys. It also seemed the boys were having a great time, just throwing out spells, a contest to see who's the better dueler. "_Tarantallegra"_ Harry shouted, he cursed under his breath when it missed. Draco winked as he sent a curse Harry's way. Harry ducked and shot a curse back, "_Petrificus Totalus_". Draco watched the spell approach, he took a deep breath and dodged, his leg hit a desk and he fell down wincing in pain. Harry stared at Draco, concern etched across his face, "Harry finish him." Professor Tarop shouted. Harry sighed as he caught Draco's eyes, Draco nodded. Harry pointed his wand down at his friend and shouted "_Expelliarmus"_ Draco's wand flew out of his hand, and Harry gracefully caught it, before he helped Draco to his feet and handed him his wand. Draco smiled and clapped him on the back. "I guess this proves that your the better dueler potter. Congrats." Draco held out his hand, which Harry shook a smile curving at his lips. Harry turned back to look at his Professor, who was clapping enthusiastically, Harry rolled his eyes and helped clean up the class room, by putting the desks back. Finally the class was over. Harry gladly picked up his bag and left the class, but not without the Professor asking to wait a second. "That was a good duel Harry" Professor Tarop said. Harry nodded, anger just boiling under the surface. Once again, Tarop stared into Harry's eyes, the silver swirls became hypnotizing, and Harry felt his mind being probed. Harry growled and broke the connection. "Can you stop doing that." Harry said angrily, he had to clamp his teeth together to stop himself from screaming in frustration. Harry's hands balled into fists at his side, he had to take two deep breaths to calm himself down. He couldn't stand the feeling of being powerless, and this man who Harry barely new made him feel like some puny child who didn't know anything about magic. He invaded Harry's private thoughts and feelings, and made Harry feel violated and disgusting. Harry turned around and strode out of the room, small tendrils of magic escaping through his clenched fists. As he moved down the hall Portraits and Statues, burst and sizzled away. Finally Harry turned down a different corridor, trying to calm himself down. Forgetting about going to his next class Harry rushed into Gryffindor tower, and tore the place to peices out of anger and frustration. Then he made his way up to the Dormitories and he stripped down in the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and stared at all the scars that covered his body and then the thought of Tarop entering his mind, it made him feel sick. Harry turned to the toilet and retched more then half of his breakfast out before he turned on the shower and stepped under the hot steaming water. He scrubbed at his body until it was raw. Statisfied that he no longer felt disgusting, he quickly dried off and once again stared at his scar ridden body. "Why does everything have to happen to me?" Harry asked his reflection. "Because your the Boy-Who-Lived" His reflection answered him. Harry cursed at his reflection, his fist went colliding with the wall. Harry stared down at his bleeding knuckles, shock flitted across his face before he began to feel the pain. Wincing Harry dressed and left Gryffindor Tower, he turned down the corridor and proceeded to the Hospital Wing, hoping that Madam Pomfrey had something to help fix his bleeding hand. Once he reached the Hospital Wing he felt nervous, he knew what Madam Pomfrey was was like, and he wasn't sure if he was up to sitting in that unnecessarily bleach white room for a long period of time, or even a short period of time, actually he didn't want to be there at all. He took another glance down at his bleeding hand and watched as his blood pooled at his feet, he sighed and walked through the doors.

A/N Thanks go to all who have reviewed my story for the last 11 chapters. I hope I can win more people over with this chapter.


	13. How could this happen to me

Disclaimer: Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling. Tarop is mine though :P

A/n Ok..soo i'm going to try and update as much as possible, i have a job now so i won't be able to write as much. But hopefully you'll be patient with me...and know that i won't fail you. I'll do what i can and try to make it at least one chapter a week or maybe every other week. But you won't have to wait longer then a month, thats all i can promise now, anyways on with the story.

Xx Harry Potter and the Unforgettable Destiny xX

**I open my eyes I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light I can't remember how I can't remember why I'm lying here tonight And I can't stand the pain And I can't make it go away No I can't stand the pain Everybody's screaming I try to make a sound but no one hears me I'm slipping off the edge I'm hanging by a thread I wanna start this over again So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered And I can't explain what happened And I can't erase the things that I've done No I can't How could this happen to me I made my mistakes I've got no where to run The night goes on As I faded away I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream How could this happen to me --How could this happen to me by Simple Plan**

Chapter 13

Xx How could this happen to me xX

Harry sighed as he stared up at the white ceiling. He could remember the last time he was here, but he wondered how many squares on the ceiling he had counted up too. He shut his eyes when he heard a shriek from outside of the Hospital wing, he knew what was coming but he wished he could get away from it. There was no way of avoiding Mrs. Weasley especially when she wouldn't stop till she got where she wanted to be, and in this case she wanted to see him.

"Molly it's nothing for you to frett about, he just injured his hand, everything will get better, we just need to let him rest and then he's off to Dinner." Harry heard Dumbledore say, as calmly as he could with Molly pushing at him so she could get through him."Nothing to fret about! Of course it's something to fret about, did you ever ask how he injured his hand in the first place? Hmm? i don't think soo, what if it was something dangerous, or someone was hurting him. Albus we can't let this happen ever again. _We need him._" Molly said, her voice becoming dangerously low. Harry grew angry when he heard Mrs. Weasley say that. They needed him? Well they will have to do without him. Harry sat up, he winced as he put pressure on his bandaged hand. Madam Pomfrey said that there wasn't much she could do, all she could think of was to stop the bleeding and give him a blood renewal potion. So Harry had this thick white gauge of bandage wrapped around his brusied and likely broken knuckles. He climbed off the bed and began to collect his stuff. He changed his bloody shirt, with a fresh clean one that someone had brought up for him. Then he grabbed his wand and moved towards the door. Right at that moment, Dumbeldore, Mrs. Weasley, Remus and Professor Tarop all entered the Hospital Wing. Harry froze in his tracks as everyone stared at him. He glared back not appreciating people talking behind his back. "Harry!" Mrs. Weasley yelled before running towards him and wrapping him up in a big hug. Harry stood there his arms down at his side, stiff and unmoving. After a little bit longer Mrs. Weasley finally pulled away, she stared at him tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. "Whats wrong Harry?" She asked, her voice soft as she stared in to his eyes. He didn't answer instead he turned to face Professor Tarop, just as Snape walked into the room. Snape stared at Harry and then at Professor Tarop, curiosity forming on his face, he went to open his mouth to say something to Dumbledore, but Dumbledore cut him off with a look. "So Professor, they all want to know whats wrong, why don't you tell them, since you know everything about me with all the times you've gone in to my head." Harry growled.

Professor Tarop just stared at Harry, "What do you mean Harry, I never did such a thing, I can't." Harry felt his anger burst. "DON'T LIE TO ME, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!" He yelled, Snape winced, he looked around the room and noticed that everyone had the same reaction to Harry's outburst except for Tarop, and then he stared at Harry's fists as magic burst out knocking over the recently vacated bed. Professor Tarop just stood there, unfazed by Harry's anger. "Harry, you must be mistaken, I'm not allowed to use Legilimens, Dumbledore would have known, woudn't you have Professor?" Professor Tarop asked without turning around. Dumbledore sighed and nodded. Harry just glared at him, "You, all of you, your all part of this. How dare you try to invade my private thoughts. It was different when Professor Snape was trying to teach me, but to do it unaware, I despise every single one of you, Professor Snape excluded because unlike the rest of you, he actually told me the truth!" Dumbledore turned and stared at Professor Snape in shock, _What would Severus have told Harry to put him on Harry's good side?_ Dumbledore asked himself. Severus stared down at his feet, not sure how to proceed with the outbust. Finally he looked up at Harry, cold black eyes meeting emerald green. "Harry I think it might be best if me and you go for a walk, we have things to discuss." Snape held out his hand which a lot of people were shocked to see. Harry stepped forward and grabbed his hand, then he let go and began to walk out when Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "I don't think that would be a good idea Severus, Harry needs to be resting and with friends and family, and you happen to be neither." Harry turned around, "No offence Mrs. Weasley but neither are you, so if you don't mind i'd like to talk to Professor Snape, alone. I think I know how to take care of myself considering everyone's depending on me to kill Voldemort" Here everyone winced except for Dumbledore whose blue eyes started twinkling madly. "So if me, a 16 year old boy is strong enough to fight and supposedly beat the feared Dark Lord, then I think I can handle myself in a conversation with my Potions teacher." Snape couldn't help but smirk when Harry finished, then following the furious 6th year, he couldn't help but think that Harry wasn't as troubled as everyone made him seem, let alone fragile.

Dumbledore watched Harry and Severus leave, he sighed. Things were starting to look even more difficult then before. He turned to Tarop, "Did you find anything out when you probed around in his memories?" Tarop sighed and shook his head, "He keeps them to well guarded, all I was able to do was bring forth old feelings and see that he still cared about his friends, but that was it." Dumbledore sighed again, he knew that he needed to find some way to get Harry to realize what was happening. That was when he realized that Hermione wasn't around, he hadn't seen her in the last 2 days. Dumbledore looked up "Tarop please go get Minerva, and have her meet me in my office." He waited for Tarop to leave before he turned to Molly, "Molly please inform all the Order members that there is an emergency and have them all if possible floo to my office." Then he dissappeared down the hall lost in thought. Molly just stared after him, tears in her eyes. What could she do? Harry is turning to the Dark side every second, and nothing anyone did was ever going to bring him back, he has to do it on his own. With the way things were looking Molly doubted that it would ever happen. She turned back in to the Hospital Wing and used the fire in Madam Pomfrey's office to floo back home where she began to call all the Order members that she could. Nobody liked the sound of what she told them, so they all finished whatever they were doing and flooed straight to Dumbledore's office. Molly arrived shortly after the last person who no one was surprised to see was Tonks, who had short bubble pink hair and bright blue eyes today. Dumbledore began the meeting, "I have to announce that i have just come across a problem. Hermione Granger is missing from school, and no one has seen her since the night before. I have reason to believe that Voldemort has taken her hostage for insurance that Harry will return to him. I still haven't talked to young Harry, because at the moment he refuses to talk to anybody except Severus." Everyone burst into converstation at once.

"But don't they hate each other?..."

"...Why would he do that? Harry knows better."

"...Are you serious, he's talking to Severus?"

"...Why would he need Hermione, it just dosen't make any sense"

Dumbledore held up his hands and everyone stopped talking at once. "Yes it's true, they use to hate each other but for some reason Snape has pushed away his animosity and told Harry the truth about something Harry wanted to know, and now Harry trusts this man more then he trusts any of us. I wish I could figure this out but Harry is going through something that none of us will ever understand, ane he knows that. He is acting out to push everyone away, I believe he doesn't want us involved. He doesn't want any one else to get hurt because of him. He just wants everyone to leave him alone and I know none of us could do that. It is time to think of a plan of action to convince Harry that we are there for him, and that we would do anything for him. We must figure out a plan to get Ms. Granger back from Voldemort with out any mishap, before Harry figures out what's happened and pushes us even further away." Finally they got down to work to try and get Hermione back, but what they didn't know was Harry had just recieved a letter telling him what happened.

* * *

Harry and Snape walked around the lake, Harry venting off all his anger and frustration and Snape just nodding and listening and here and there he smirked at the unbelievable situations. As Harry was finishing up his last encounter with Tarop and the reason for his bandaged hand, Harry's owl Hedwig came flying towards him, a note attached to her leg. Harry stared at her curiously before he walked over to the tree in which she landed on. She stuck out her leg and Harry carefully untied the note that was attached to it. Hedwig nipped his fingers before she flew off to the owlery. Harry opened the note and scanned over it's contents, Snape watched his face go completely white, that was when he grabbed the note to read:

_Dear Harry_

_I thought you might want to know that Hermione Granger, your mudblood friend is staying here with me for a while until you of course return to me. I know we made a deal I said I would never hurt any of your friends, well I haven't hurt her, she's just what you can call my **guest**. When you come down here for Christmas she will be returned with no harm done, or you can always come earlier, I haven't had fun since you left, I kind of miss our quarrels. If you don't come, she'll die. But of course you wouldn't care about a Mudblood, why should you._

_Voldemort_

Snape looked up at Harry, "What are you going to do?" Harry shrugged, his breathing became ragged and fast. _ohmigod what am I going to do? I have to get Hermione out of there before he does something stupid. Damn it Voldemort, I'm going to get you for this!_ Harry turned and ran back up to the castle, Snape not that far behind him. Harry felt relief flood through him, if it wasn't for Snape's new found friendship Harry didn't think he could of handled everything thats been happening to him lately. Same with Draco, his friendship has saved Harry many lonely and stressful nights. Harry reached Gryiffindor tower, he climbed through the portrait hole and located Ron sitting by the fire. "Ron!" Harry panted. Ron looked up and saw Harry, "Hey Harry, whats going on?" Ron asked, worry noticeable on his face. Harry took a deep breath and told Ron about the letter and about Hermione being taken. Ron's face blanched at the news, his hands were shaking, out of fear or anger, Harry still didn't know. Harry reassured Ron that he was going to get Hermione back, then he turned on his heel and ran out through the portrait hole,and down the corridor. He passed Snape on the way, and didn't bother stopping when he shouted for him. He took off through the doors on to the grounds, he continued to run until he made it to Hogsmeade, where he took a breath and apparated to Riddle Manor. Harry felt his anger surge when he heard Hermione's shrieks of protest against the Death Eaters. Harry ran down through the hall and made it into the main room where Hermione was sitting bound to a chair, the Death Eaters surrounding her and pulling at her hair and poking her, Voldemort was sitting in his chair watching the scene with a smile on his face. When Harry looked at Hermione's face, he saw the fear and defeat there, she believed she was going to die. Harry turned to face Voldemort. "Hey! Stop doing that to her." Harry yelled. All the Death Eaters jumped at once and moved away from Hermione, who turned and looked at him with hope in her eyes. Voldemort just glanced at him the smile widening on his face. "Ah, Harry I'm so glad you could come and join us. I'm sorry that it was under a bad impression but, i couldn't think of any other way to get you down here." Harry just glared at him, "Try writing a letter, I think I could of made some time. You didn't have to kidnap one of my friends and then torture her just to see me."

Voldemort had the decency to blush when Harry said this. "Well, I didn't believe it would of been that easy, I'll remember that for next time." Harry just shook his head and moved over to Hermione, "Are you ok?" Hermione nodded a little wimper escaping her mouth. Harry sighed and untied her hands and feet from the chair, once she was free she immediatly jumped up in to his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry, he looked over at the Death Eaters and was satisfied to see shame in their eyes. "Shhh, it's ok now 'mione, your safe, i've got you." He said soothingly, he steered her out of the room so she wouldn't be embarrassed by the prying eyes of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. " I think you should go back to the school now, you can rest and I'm sure Ron is out of his mind right now wondering if your safe." Hermione nodded as she looked up into his eyes, "Thank you Harry, I wasn't sure but I believed that at some point you would come to save me." She gave him a watery smile, and then kissed him on the cheek. Harry smiled down at her and nodded, he pulled a quill out of his pocket and made it into a portkey to take her straight to Dumbeldore's office. She took hold of it and he watched as she disappeared. Harry sighed and turned around, he knew what he had to do. He walked back into the main room to face Voldemort.

* * *

Hermione felt the pull from the portkey and watched as everything around her swirled, she watched as Harry disappeard. She wished he was coming back with her but she knew that he had to stay behind, he needed to clear things up once and for all. Finally she felt her feet hit solid ground and her legs crumpled under her. There was a loud noise and when she looked up she saw the whole Order standing around her in Dumbledore's office. There was wonderment on all their faces, they had no idea how she got back. "Hermione are you ok?" She heard Dumbledore ask. She nodded and climbed to her feet, her hand still grasping Harry's quill. She started to walk towards the door, "I'm just tired, I'm going to go back to my Dormitory, I-I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said yawning then she disappeared down the spiral staircase and made her way towards Gryffindor tower. She made it to the Portrait and stood there, trying to think of the password, _Oh ya_ "Phoenix fire" The fat Lady smiled and nodded, opening up the portrait, Hermione walked in and was almost tackled by Ron as he covered her with his arms, They were strong around her, "ohmigod 'Mione are you ok? Where's Harry? Did they hurt you? Oh I'm going to kill them if they did." Ron said in a rush. Hermione smiled up at her red-haired friend blushing slightly from the attention. "I'm ok Ron, Harry stayed behind, he needed to finish something, I don't know when he'll be back but I hope he's ok, and no they didn't hurt me, they just threatened too if Harry didn't show up. They mainly just poked and prodded but otherwise I'm ok, I just want to go lie down and sleep. Is that ok?" She asked tiredly, Ron nodded and escorted her to the stairs. Hermione waved goodnight and closed the door, she changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed, her hand still clasped around the quill Harry had given her, she had one last thought before drifting off to sleep and it was, _I wish Harry was here._

Harry stood in the middle of the room, his eyes focused on Voldemort's red ones, he could feel his scar tingling but he ignored it. At that moment he hated Voldemort beyond any thing, even more then he did before and still even more then he hated his relatives, because Voldemort had dared to threaten a life that just a few weeks before, he had promised to never hurt. Voldemort stared back calmly he knew that Harry was angry he could see it in his eyes, all he could do was wait to see what Harry would do. "If you ever, ever do that again, not only will I never come back but i'll make sure that your corpse will rot in hell for all eternity." Harry said vehmenetly. Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "Are you threatening me Harry?" Voldemort asked. Harry growled "You know that I am." Voldemort let out a laugh, "Ah, how i've missed this. But don't worry Harry you'll forget soon enough, you'll learn to trust me and maybe even take my side, instead of the old fool Dumbledore." Harry let out a chuckle. "That old fool is the only wizard that you'll never be able to defeat. He is stronger then you, and so am I and thats what your afraid of. That one day it'll be your death, and I'll be the one that caused it." Voldemort's smiled fell, he knew he thought about that all the time, he couldn't believe Harry could see that. What if he was telling the truth, what if that was exactly what the Prophecy had said, that Harry will kill him and there was nothing he could do about it. Voldemort sat there for a few minutes contemplating this, the room was silent as all eyes were on Voldemort. Finally he gave an evil smirk, "Really Harry, do you seriously believe you could kill me? When even Dumbledore the supposedly feared Wizard of the Light can't even kill me, he has to send out a 16 year old boy?" Harry wanted to say something but then he snapped his mouth shut. Voldemort was right, Could he defeat Voldemort when Dumbledore the strongest known Wizard besides Voldemort, couldn't even kill this monster in front of him? What did Dumbledore expect him to do, just wave his wand and he the big bad wizard was gone? So what if there was a Prophecy about him, it doesn't mean that he should be left fighting on his own. Harry pushed these thoughts aside he needed to concentrate on getting out of here without causing Voldemort to come back and take any of his other friends. Sighing he ducked his head, "Maybe he feels that I'm stronger then both of you, and I have potential, and he has hope that I can and will defeat you. Perhaps thats all I need to make more then half of the Wizarding world safe, from you and the rest of your little cult." Voldemort laughed "Oh Harry, do you really think Hope will help you now? You are under my roof, did you really think you could just leave when i've been waiting so long for you to return. I enjoy spending time with you Harry, our talks are just so entertaining. I know you've enjoyed it too, otherwise you wouldn't have stayed as long as you have." Voldemort smiled when he figured he had won this round.

Harry just glared at him, he thinks he knows him but he was going to get a serious reawakening. Harry just turned around and left the hall, he knew he wouldn't be allowed to leave, so he turned towards the stairs and climbed up till he reached the landing which his room was located on. He strode down the hall fuming at Voldemort's schemes at getting him back here. He found his room and walked in, he slammed it shut, he hated being manipulated, it drove him mad. He knew that once he got some sleep he would feel less pissed off and then he would leave. He didn't care about Voldemort's protests all he wanted was to finish up this term, since he already missed most of it. He said he would be here for Christmas, Harry never broke his promises. He climbed into bed fully dressed, thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow not realizing how much Hermione would need him, until he was practically dozing when the thoughts of her scared and defeated face popped up. He knew he was going to have to be there for her, it didn't matter anymore about trying to keep them away, she needed him now more then ever and he planned to do what ever it took the fullfill that need.

Harry woke up, he groggily sat up and looked around the room, his vision was slightly blurry, for a minute he thought he was losing his eyesight again, but then he rubbed them and he was able to see the bright red painted walls, and black furniture. He hated this room, it was like a reminder of all the blood that was going to be spilled and all the horror that has happened to him lately. Frustrated already he climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He took a look at his face, for a minute he didnt reconize the man staring back at him. He had changed drastically for the last few months. He sighed and jumped in for a quick shower before he dried himself and dressed in to fresh clothes, before he walked downstairs, and entered the dining hall. Voldemort was already sitting at the head of the table, as if he was a god on a throne. Harry scoffed and sat down on the chair furthest away from him, and he began to eat the breakfast that was laid out before him. "You know i'm not staying, i plan on leaving right after breakfast, I have classes to go to and i'm not going to risk a failing grade just to entertain you." He said after he finished swallowing half of his breakfast. Voldemort just watched him a smile on his lips, Harry was beginning to get irrated by it. Finally he finished his breakfast and left the room, he could feel Voldmort's eyes on him the whole way. He stood in the entrance hall and thought about Hogsmeade. He remembered the steps and when he opened his eyes he noticed he was standing at the entrance to Hogwarts grounds from Hogsmeade. Harry smiled and ran all the way to the entrance doors. He took a deep breath and opened them, then he climbed the stairs all the way up to Gryffindor tower where he saw Hermione sitting in front of the fire, she looked like she was waiting for someone. Hermione turned around and saw Harry, her face lit up and she jumped out of her chair and ran straight in to his arms. Harry held her to him, as he felt her tears start soaking into his shirt. He sighed, and began to murmur encouraging words to her. What they didn't know was that Ron was watching them from within the shadows. Finally after what seemed like 20 minutes and it was really only like 5 Harry pulled her gently away from him so he could look at her "Is everything ok now Hermione?" Harry asked calmly while inside he was screaming at Voldemort for putting Hermione through this. Hermione just nodded and took a deep breath then she turned, picked up her book and slipped it into her bag, she turned back to Harry her chocolate brown eyes staring in to his emerald ones. "I didn't think you would come back..." She said in a whisper, Harry smiled down at her, " I could never leave you Hermione especially not after that." She nodded and wrapped her arms around him again. Then she kissed his cheek and left the common room to go down for breakfast, since it was still too early for class.

Ron walked out of the shadows, keeping his jealous under control he clapped Harry on the back and was slighly happy to see him jump. "Ron, hey I didn't see you come down, is everything ok?" Harry asked, Ron stared at him for a bit to try and see if he could see any guilt he sighed when there was none and just nodded. Harry smiled and started to walk up the boys dormitoy stairs. He stopped and turned around to look down at his best friend, "I think Hermione likes you Ron, don't ask how I would now, lets just say it was a gut feeling." He smiled at his friends blushing face before he continued his way up to his Dormitory. Ron just stared after him, he didn't get what Harry meant. To him it looked as if Hermione had feelings for Harry, and of course Ron couldn't blame anyone for liking him. He was the boy-who-lived and he was famous, powerful and so far he seemed practically fearless, and not to mention rich even though he never dressed like it. No one could fall for Ron, Harry's best friend, the man who stood on the side and did nothing, he was poor and he dressed the part, the only thing he was good at was Chess, the only thing that Ron could ever beat Harry in. Sighing Ron left the common room and made his way down to the Great Hall, his stomache growling on the way. He saw Hermione and sat down beside her, when he looked at her face she seemed to have a dreamy look about her. Ron felt hot jealous warm his face, he turned away from her and began to pile food on his plate. Hermione just glanced at him once before she went back to her day dreaming, and Ron started to feel sick. Harry was wrong, Hermione has fallen in love with the man everyone knows the name of, the man with the scar, the one who saved her from the Dark Lord. The person she had just a few moments ago crying into his arms. _Why does Harry always get the one thing that I have always wanted, and he doesn't even realize it?_ Ron shook his head and finished up his breakfast. He waved his hand in front of Hermione's face, she jumped startled before she was able to focus on Ron, "Oh hi Ron, sorry I think I was day dreaming, umm what is it?" She asked a little flustered as her cheeks turned red. Ron sighed, "umm I think it's time we get to class, we don't want to be late." Hermione looked at her watch in shook, "Oh your absolutly right, umm where's Harry, I thought he would come down here for breakfast." She began to look for him straining her neck to see over other peoples head. Ron sighed "I think he was just grabbing his stuff and meeting up with us at class." Ron knew that he had no idea what Harry was doing, Harry never said anything about class. But when Hermione and Ron got there they saw Harry already there, having a conversation with Draco. They were both laughing about something, and when Harry looked up he caught Hermione's gaze and smiled sheepishly at her before he looked over at Ron and gave him the thumbs up. Ron looked confused and then realized what happened, he never came to breakfast because he wanted them to get together, Ron felt stupid that he ever could even think that Harry would try to take Hermione away from him.

* * *

Draco watched the exchange with amusment before he remembered something, "Harry I need to talk to you after class, it's important." Harry nodded and agreed to meet him in the astrology tower before lunch. As they walked into the classroom, Hermione had grabbed Harry's arm, "Harry i need to talk to you about something" Harry looked down at her, he smiled gently and nodded "Ok, we can talk after dinner, i've already got a meeting scheduled with Draco, is that ok?" He asked, his eyes focused on her brown ones, she blushed slightly and nodded. Harry moved to the back of the class and took a chair beside Draco, Hermione sighed as she watched them, she wished he would sit with her like he use to, she shook her head and moved to where Ron was sitting. Draco watched her, a knowing like on his face, he turned to say something to Harry when they heard a door close, Draco looked up and saw Professor Tarop walk in. He glanced at Harry and saw Harry's jaw set, when Draco looked down at Harry's hands they were balled into fists, his knuckles were white as bone. _What is it about Professor Tarop that drives Harry crazy, what did he do to him?_ Draco asked himself, he was now curious and he was determined to find out. Once again Tarop's class was a duel, but this time, he was going to duel with everyone seperately, to test how far their skills have developed. Draco heard Harry moan when he heard this, he glanced over at him and saw the anger boiling in his friends emerald eyes. Sighing Draco pulled Harry to his feet, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Draco watched as everyone in the class went up to duel with Tarop according to who he called up to face him. Finally with Harry and Draco the last two people left, Tarop turned his silver eyes on to Draco, a smile appeard on his face for a few seconds before he called for Draco to come forward. Draco sighed and gave Harry a quick glance before moving forward his wand held tight in his grasp, he could feel his palms starting to sweat, he couldn't believe how nervous he was. Once Draco made it to the platform he turned and faced his DADA teacher, they bowed to each other, and then Tarop turned to the class and began to explain the rules once more, so it would stick in their heads. While Tarop was doing this, Draco looked towards Harry and saw the determined look in his eyes, and Draco became worried. He turned back to face his teacher as the duel began.

Harry watched as Professor Tarop and Draco dueled, his hand tightened around his wand, he was worried for Draco, not because he was a bad dueler but because Tarop was a cheat, and he would find any way to take advantage of the situation so he wouldn't look like a fool who was beaten by a student. Harry would show him to never mess with his memories again. Sparks shot out from his wand and Harry cursed under hir breath, he was going to have to learn to keep his emotions under control. After what seemed like hours, Tarop was finally able to take down Draco who only gave up from sheer exhaustion. Harry heard the bell ring, and sighed with relief, he didn't want to duel today, he didn't want to look at that man anymore then he had too. Harry quickly put his wand in his pocket, he turned and began to put his stuff back into his bag. He felt Draco move up beside him, Harry glanced at him. Draco gave him a sad smile "I've got to admit, he's good, he's really good. I thought I could take him, but I guess I'm not as good as you." Draco smirked at Harry as he watched him roll his eyes. "Come on Draco, he's a cheat, of course he could beat you, he knew where your weakness is because he could get inside your head. When I have to duel him, i'll make it so he will never try to take advantage of my thoughts ever again." Harry said half to himself, it was a promise not a threat. Draco just watched him leave, a curious look on his face.

Harry went off to his Charms class, this was his only class without the Slytherins. He sat down at the front of the class, his eyes focused on his hands, he took a deep breath trying to calm his emotions and his stray magic. He made himself a mental note that when he went to Hogsmeade to pick himself up a book to help him control his magic. He felt 2 people sit down on either side of him, when he looked up he saw Ron and Hermione, the latter staring at him intently. "Hey guys, You did pretty well against Professor Tarop, congratulations." He said in a false cheerful voice, which he was glad to note they didn't notice. Ron gave him a sardonic half grin "Ya...well it would of been nice to beat him." Ron shrugged and started to pull out his charms book. Hermione gave a small blush when Harry turned to her "I'm not really the dueling type, so I didn't really expect to win." Harry smiled at her, "you did pretty well anyways." Hermione nodded, her face brightened up a bit. Ron gave a sour look and then said to Harry, "I wish we could of seen you and Tarop duel, I mean if Draco can last as long as he did, Your sure to last even longer." Harry shrugged, but didn't say anything. He pulled out his charms book and waited for Professor Flitwick to enter. The class began, and everyone pulled out their wands to start practicing a new spell, _Incencita_. It was a spell that created fire except more powerful and more concentrated powerwise. It was like a flame thrower coming out of your wand. Only a few people were able to do it, Harry, Hermione, Neveille which surprised everyone but Harry and someone from the Hufflepuff class. Harry turned to Nevielle and gave him the thumbs up, a big smile on his face. Neveille blushed and smiled back, then he moved his way over to where Harry was sitting, excitment gleaming in his eyes. "I can't believe I was able to do it, I mean WOW! I guess it's better to get your own wand. I have to admit I give most of the credit to your Defence class Harry, it really helped me. My grandmother is super proud that i'm not useless anymore." Harry laughed a little, clapping Nevielle on the back. "It was just your determination that got you to where you are, not me or the DA, it was all your doing." Neveille beamed even more, his confidence was growing, and Ron couldn't help but smile, Harry really knew how to make poor Neveille feel good about himself. Ron turned and tried the spell one more time, and this time it almost worked, instead of fire he got a huge tunnel of hot steam come out of his wand. Harry turned around and watched Ron, he gave out a small laugh, "Oh Ron, you can still hurt someone with that steam, maybe not as affectively as you would with the fire, but aye steam can still burn." Ron glared at him, sometimes Harry made him feel like a little kid. He just shrugged it off and tried again, this time Hermione came over and helped him out, pointing out what he was doing wrong, when Ron looked up he thought maybe Harry was watching but his focus was out the window. Ron sighed and listened to Hermione's instructions, as Harry drifted out of reality and into his own thoughts.

* * *

Finally Charms was over and they all headed off to lunch, Harry still in his own thoughts, while Hermione and Ron chatted away, or more like argued about something that came up in class. Harry sat down and grabbed some food to eat, he took a few bites not really feeling hungry and then he got up and left. He didn't say anything to them, Hermione watched him leave, disappointment filled her eyes. She turned around and watched as Draco also got up and left, following Harry out the door. She became curious, what could they be needing privacy for? Harry sat on the ledge of the Astronomy tower, he looked down a sad look fell across his face as Draco walked in. He felt worried when he watched his friend stare down, his hads braced on the ledge as if he was ready to jump off. Draco moved over to place a hand on Harry's shoulder, he felt him jump and then emerald eyes met grey. Harry gave him a smile and swung one his legs around so that the tip of his foot was brushing against the floor. Draco moved beside him and sat down both their backs leaning against the wall. "Things have become so hard, Voldemort is trying to make me do strange things, anything to get you to go back to him" Draco said. his eyes not meeting Harry's. Harry sighed letting his head bang against the wall. "Well...have you..?" Draco looked at him " have I what?" He asked. knowing perfectly well what Harry was talking about. Harry just glared at him, "Have you done anything to get me to see him?" Harry said seriously, Draco sighed looking up at Harry. "No, I wouldn't do anything to break this friendship." Harry nodded, "Did you tell Voldemort this?" Draco winced at the name and shook his head, "If I did, he'd kill me. I would be useless to him." Draco gave a half grin. "Can you imagine what he would say, if he realized that you're becoming stronger, and the Death Eaters are more likely to become more loyal to you then him, because your younger and have more promise of becoming great then he does. Your power is still growing and technically his is suppose to already have stopped, well the dramatic power growth was suppose to stop." Harry stared at Draco as if he had grown another head.

"What makes you think I'd want them to follow _me_? I can't stand the publicity i've already had because of everything thats happend to me, and now to have people _loyal_ to me because i have _promise_. It's just absurd, come on Draco do you really believe that i can be as strong as everyone is making me out to be? I'm only 16 with a huge weight on my shoulders, and too many people expecting me to do the impossible." Harry sighed, what else could he do except try to make people see, he's not the man for the job. Draco looked at him a smile creeping across his face, "Harry you can believe whatever you want, but it's not going to stop people believing that your the only one who can kill Voldemort, and yes as surprising as it may sound to you, I want the bastard dead, i mean come on I never wanted to be part of his ranks, but i was forced to by my father, him going on about how it's the best thing to do, Ha! Look where it's landed him now." He turned to Harry, "You probably haven't heard but he was taken to Azkaban again.." Harry stared at Draco, this revelation about him being forced to do something he didn't want to do, it reminded Harry of..well..himself being forced to fight Voldemort when he shouldn't have too. As Harry thought about it he realized that even if Voldemort never killed his parents, he would still want him dead, all the people he's killed and for what? More power, most likely. Harry turned his head and looked down on the grounds, he couldn't help but smile at what people were thinking when the saw to guys on the astronomy tower window, looking like they were ready to plummet to their death. It was tempting to Harry but he knew that he could never forgive himself for doing it when the world erupts into caos. Then turning back to Draco a thought occured to him, "You said that dramatic power growth was suppose to stop happening for Voldemort, does that mean he's still getting power?" Draco looked up slightly confused and then it dawned on him about what he had said to Harry. "No, he's not gaining any more, but he's been trying to because he's noticed the vast amount of power you've gained. I did some research on it and it says that you stop gaining masses of power when you reach the age of 21. After having finishes school and given the chance to practice and get use to gaining any more knowledge that you wish to gain. Then your power stops increasing and whatever level your at, thats the level you'll stay at for the rest of your life." Harry just looked at him slightly confused, "You mean that we have levels of magic? No one's ever said anything to me about that." Draco just gave a small chuckle, "Well no wonder, no one else really knows except for the Death Eaters, and probably most of the teachers who are in your little Order. They wouldn't tell you probably because they can't tell what level your at, your power is so great that most likely your magic level doesn't even exist. But before you panic, it does, because Voldemort had researched it. Both your's and his power are on the same level. Dumbeldore's is a little higher, him being the greatest wizard to ever live, Yada yada ya." Harry raised his eyebrow before he pulled himself off the ledge and over to other side of the tower. He glanced down at the grounds once again and watched as everyone hung out on the chill grounds, some over by the lake and others sitting against the trees. "So your telling me, that I have one of the highest magical levels?" He askes Draco without turning around. Draco nodded and then he remembered that Harry wasn't watching him,"Yes, I bet you wish to know which level you are?" Harry turned around his eyes showing specs of black, "No! I don't want to know, you shouldn't even know. Voldemort will probably be even more willing to kill me" Draco stared at Harry, he didn't believe him. He knew Harry wanted to know, just as much as probably the whole world did. Draco kept quiet jsut watcing Harry as he mastered his fear and his anger.

A/n I just finished reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, I'm gonna try and maybe put a few things from it into my next chapter, I'm still going to keep my story going with the way i want it to go, but i'll add a few more things. Just too keep it interesting anyways ENJOY!


	14. Still waiting

Disclaimer: All characters are owned and created by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Except for Professor Tarop, he's mine :P

A/n I hoped you like the last chapter...sorry that it was so hard to read, I'm going to try and make the paragraphs shorter so it will be easier to read. I know my story probably won't be as good as the Half Blood Prince which is finally out. I enjoyed it, I mean it wasn't what I expected but it was still good. Too bad about the ending though, I don't want to spoil it though for people who haven't finished it or even read it yet. So here's the next chapter. Cheers!

Xx Harry Potter and the Unforgettable Destiny xX

**So am I still waiting For this world to stop hating Can't find a good reason Can't find hope to believe in Ignorance And understanding We're the first ones to jump in line Out of step for what we believe in But who's left to stop the bleeding How far Will we take this It's not hard to see through the fakeness So tell me what would you say I'd say it's time too late** **This can't last forever Time won't make things better I feel so alone Can't help myself And no one knows If this is worthless, tell me so What have we done with a war that can't be won This can't be real Cause I don't know what to feel-Still waiting by Sum 41**

Chapter 14

_"Life is a game never won nor lost, just filled with broken hearts and lost dreams"_

Xx Still waiting xX

Harry stood their alone on the astronomy tower. Draco had left just a little while ago, knowing that Harry needed time to think about things. What was he to do? He had this rare high level of Magic, and not only does Voldemort probably know about it, but he's probably thinking about using it to his advantage. Also if the Order knows about it, they are also planning to do the same thing. Right at that moment, Harry just wished he would die, that way people can stop fighting for him and this stupid power that he never wanted.

"H-Harry?" Someone called quietly behind him. Harry turned around to see Ginny staring up at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "Are you ok Harry?" He nodded and turned away, he couldn't look into her eyes, he felt a strange flip in his stomache when she touched his arm. "Harry, Please...I-I need to talk to you..." she said quietly. Harry turned back to stare at her face, which held a broken smile and tear filled eyes.

"What is it Ginny? Whats happened?" He asked, urgency in his voice. Ginny sniffed and took a deep gulp of air, she walked over to the ledge of the window and leaned back against it, her eyes returning back to his.

"Umm..well...I guess you would want to know this...umm...Charlie's been captured by the Death Eaters, he was helping some people with a Dragon when they appeared and grabbed him, tieing him up." Ginny told him, and then she burst into tears, Harry rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms, ignoring the strange flipping feeling in his stomache as he felt her tears soak into his shirt. _Why am i always stuck comforting girls who cry? _He thought wryly. He patted her back, trying to comfort her, telling her that Charlie was going to be ok, that Harry was going to get him back for her. Finally Ginny stopped crying and took a step back, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I shouldn't have said anything, I don't want to make you go back and see that man, he's evil and he'll kill you. I know he will." Fresh tears appeared in her eyes, and she brushed them away almost angrily as Harry watched her. His emerald green eyes stared at her, searching her face for something, but Ginny didn't know what. After what seemed like 20 minutes Harry sighed and gave her another hug, before he turned around and rushed out of the room. Ginny just stood their, this time she was the one standing alone, wondering about an Emerald eye boy who had just left her, to save her brother from an evil man who was intent upon killing him. _Why is he so brave? Does he not realize that he could get killed and leave me here? Leave everyone here? Is that why I love him? Because he'll risk his life to save ours? _Ginny felt a tear trickle down her face, she wiped it away and turned to look down at the grounds. She watched as Harry emerged running full tilt towards Hogsmeade, people yelling out to him and trying to catch up with him. She even saw Professor Mcgonagall also appear, running after the young boy. Ginny watched him pass the gate to Hogsmeade, and then disappear. Mcgonagall stopped just where Harry had disappeared, looking around as if he was only playing a trick on them.

* * *

Harry stood at the entrance hall of Riddle mansion. He felt anger burn inside of him, once agian they had someone he cared about, maybe not as much as Ron or Hermione, but it was someone who he knew and someone that felt like part of his family. He stormed down to the dining hall, where he wasn't surprised to see Voldemort conversing with a few of his Death Eaters, a platter of food placed in front of him. Harry glared at him, anger boiling just under the surface. Voldemort looked up and gave Harry a curious look, he smiled and waved him over. Harry shook his head, fists clamped at his sides, his knuckles turning white. Voldemort could feel his anger, from his seat which was at least 10 feet away from the emerald eye boy. "Where is he Voldemort?" Harry asked venomously.

Voldemort quirked his brow, his red eyes still staring at Harry "Where is who?" Voldemort asked back, his voice calm. Harry took two steps forward, he kept his anger in check. He didn't want to give Voldemort the satasfication of seeing him lose control.

"Where is Charlie?" He said, pronouncing every word with such hatred directed towards Voldemort, that Voldemort had to wince. Harry's eyes were smouldering with his suppressed anger, if he wasn't careful it would explode, probably taking the Mansion and it's occupents with it. Voldemort held up his hands, as if he was warding off an attacker, and called over one of his Death Eaters.

"Avery, can you please bring out our guest, Harry wishes to see him." Voldemort instructed the Death Eater. Avery turned and left the room, leaving Harry and Voldemort in the room, both eyes staring at each other, one with unimaginable hatred, the other with a calmness and curiosity that could never be matched. Soon Avery reappeared, with Charlie following right behind him. His hands were shackled in front of him, and he was sporting a bloody nose and a black eye, but otherwise he seemed fine. Harry turned and made his way towards Charlie, concern showing on his features.

"You OK Charlie?" Harry asked, his eyes scanning over any of his visible wounds. Harry heard a grunt and looked up, Charlie just nodded and then made another grunting noise before he gestured with his head to where Voldemort was sitting. Harry turned around and watched as Voldemort stood up and began to walk towards him, a smile tugging at his lips. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, he turned back to Charlie, pulled out his wand and took off the shackles.

"Well done Harry." Harry heard from behind him, he winced slightly when Voldemort had rested his white skeleton like hand on Harry's shoulder. He could feel the throbbing pain in his skull begin to increase. Harry bit down on his tongue so he wouldn't scream out in pain, and give Voldemort any satisfaction of seeing him in pain. "Charlie was barely here for more then an hour" Voldemort explained with a chuckle, Harry glared at him before he looked away. His eyes met with Charlie and he was glad to see that he still had his wand on him, he muttered a spell that enabled him to speak.

"Thanks Harry." Charlie said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, "You should leave now, it's not safe to stay here." He said glancing over at Voldemort, a trace of fear could be seen in his eyes. Harry sighed and shrugged it off, he gestured for him to leave and then tightening his grip on his wand he turned around and faced Voldemort dead on. He heard Charlie hesitate, so Harry turned around and gave him a push towards the entrance hall. Satisfied to see Charlie begin to move, Harry turned back around, eyes blazing with anger. Once he heard a loud _pop_ing noise, Harry took a few steps back, his eyes still focused on Voldemorts.

"Why him? Why do you keep doing this?" Harry asked, this time he was half pleading, he felt weak, his emotions were getting the best of him. He wanted to understand, it was hurting him to see people he cared about hurt and having to deal with this monster alone and scared out of their minds. He remembered Hermione's face when the Death Eaters had surrounded her, and now Charlies. Voldemort gave a soft chuckle before he turned around and sat back down in his chair. His red eyes looked into Harry's emerald ones once again.

"Why else would i do this hmm?..It's because i want to see your power, I want to see the strength inside of you, I want to see this high level of magic your rumored to have that surpasses even mine, I want to understand the reason why I haven't been able to kill you in the past."

"Just so you can kill me now is that it? Well i don't want to be your little experiment so please, leave my friends alone, and leave me alone. I promised i'd be here for Christmas, and i will be, but if you keep taking my friends like that, then i won't come back here. EVER!" Harry yelled out the last part before he strode out of the room before Voldemort could say anything, and then he apparated back to Hogsmeade. He ran up across the grounds, up the entrance stairs, and then he skidded to a halt just inside the entrance hallway, his heart was beating really fast, tears threatening to fall down his face. _Great, Sirius leaves and i've become a blumbering idiot!_ Harry chided himself. Taking a deep breath Harry made his way back up to Gryffindor Tower, and into the boys dormitories where he collapsed onto his bed, exhaustion finally settling in with all his magic and emotions that he had used up.

XXXXX

Harry woke up, slightly disoriented. Sitting up he felt a twinge of pain in his scar, he looked around and almost jumped a foot in the air. Voldemort was sitting at the edge of his bed, a smile cornering on his lips. Harry glared at him before sweeping his eyes across the room. Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were all staring at him and Voldemort with wide eyes. Harry smiled slightly before he faced the Dark Lord once again. "What do you want now?" Harry was very irratated now, he didn't want to have to wake up and see this monster waiting for him.

"I want your company...Is that too hard to ask?" Voldemort gave an innocent pout like face, which looked more evil then innocent. Harry growled low and rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is, I have classes, and I have Quidditch, There's not enough time for you, and besides your scaring the crap out of my friends. I'd appreciate it if you left now." Harry turned his back on him as he began to rumage through his trunk looking for clean clothes and his robes. He could feel Voldemorts eyes on his back, and he cringed when he began to laugh, insanely of course.

"Oh, Harry I doubt that would take all day, besides I quite enjoy it here. Very cosy, though I've never been in the Gryffindor dorms, but i guess you can't be too choosy. Slytherin is more, I don't know...Dark? While here it's too red and Gold, too much happiness." At this Harry snorted

"Yah, Happiness galore. We're all just screaming bloody happy." Harry glared at Voldemort at this point. "Do you really believe that's all Gryffindors are, is just smiling and being all jolly. Well here's a news flash. We're just like you _slytherins_, except less evil, and more likely to grow up and kick your evil Slytherin asses." Harry gave him a smirk as he picked his stuff up and moved off to the bathroom. He heard a gasp and knew that no one had expected him to respond this way to the supposed most powerful Dark Lord of all time.

Voldemort just laughed, "Oh Harry, This is just so much fun, I can't wait till we duel. I hear you're pretty good. But are you good enough to beat me?" Voldemort asked his red eyes digging deeply into Harry's emerald. Harry glared at him, "By the way, how the hell did you get into Gryffindor tower, you need a password, and I sure as hell didn't give it to you." Harry asked. Voldemort smiled.

"Well, all I had to do was do a little bit of convincing for the Portrait to let me in, you know after saying who i was she kind of clammed up a bit, but I was finally able to get through." He gave a very sadistic smile, eyes boring in to Harry's this time trying to search deeper. Harry was the first to look away as he angrily pulled open the door and slammed it behind him

"Stop trying to get into my bloody thoughts!" He yelled before he leaned back against the door and listened to Voldemort chuckle as he walked out of the boys dormitory. Harry quickly washed up and changed. When he finally exited the bathroom, everyone's eyes were on him.

"Wow Harry, you're really brave to be able to talk to him like that. I can't believe he didn't curse you." Dean said, pure awe on his face. Harry rolled his eyes as he grabbed his school bag and began to cram his last nights homework back in. He had finally finished it after waking up at midnight. He had woken up from Ron snoring and he ended up finishing it around 2 in the morning, then he had gone back to sleep. Now had to wake up to Voldemort watching him. So far his day was pretty bad, and he knew it was probably going to get worse. It was a feeling he had deep down in his gut. That feeling never seemed to disappoint him in the past, who says it wasn't going to do that today.

Harry made it down to the Great Hall, where all eyes were on him, again. Sighing he moved off to the Gryffindor table, once he sat down whispers began to spring up all over the hall. Harry had no idea what was going on this time, he glanced over at the teachers table, and almost fell out of his seat. Voldemort was sitting there, right beside Snape. They were in deep conversation, and Dumbledore was glancing at them every so often, a frown on his face. There was no twinkle in his eye this morning, and Harry knew that it was a bad sign. He groaned and began to pile food on to his plate. He ate as quickly as he could before he took off to his next class, not wanting to be in the presence of Voldemort, the whispers and of course Dumbledore's danger sign, no twinkle means bad news.

He made it to class, and to his disappointment, it was DADA. Harry knew that today he would have to duel against Tarop, and then when he turned around he saw the rest of his class hurrying into the room, with Tarop and Voldemort close behind them. Harry groaned and banged his head down against the table he was sitting at. _Why me?_ He thought. Everyone finally settled down and took their seats, Draco made his way over to where Harry was and sat down beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder he squeezed gently before he let his hand fall in to his own lap. Harry turned to Draco and gave him a strained smile, before he looked back up to the front of the class, where Tarop and Voldemort now stood. Voldemort looked over at Harry a smile on his lips. Harry moved his eyes over to Tarop and was glad to see that he looked very apprehensive. Tarop took the attendence, everyonce in a while being interuppted by Voldemort, who, when he reconized the name would greet the student and talk to them about their family. It was mostly the Slytherins of course.

* * *

Draco sighed, he knew that Harry was going to have a difficult day. He was still trying to figure out why no one has tried to kill Voldemort yet. Then he realized it was because Dumbledore didn't want to endanger the students. Draco scoffed silently, the students are in danger with him just being in the same room with them. Draco looked over at Harry, his face was pale, his eyes blazing, Draco knew that Harry was a better dueler, but he has been under a lot of stress lately, and he wasn't sure how long he'll last. Finally Tarop looked over at Harry, "Harry, would you please join me up here on the platform?" Tarop tilted his head to the side, direction their gaze to the newly erected platform in which Harry and Tarop were to duel on. Draco searched Harry's face, and saw disgust anger, and exhaustion. He sighed placing his hand upon Harry's shoulder once again, giving it a gentle squeeze. Their eyes met and Draco gave him an encouraging smile, Harry smiled back and then nodded before he rose and walked towards the front.

Harry moved to the front, gripping his wand tightly in his hand he glared at Tarop. They bowed to each other, and Harry glanced over at Voldemort, smiling slightly he bowed to him, which made Voldemort chuckle. Then the duel began. Tarop started by throwing out a curse, Harry dodged, _"Stupefy!"_ He yelled, he watched as Tarop sidestepped it and threw out another curse, which Harry dodged once again.

_"Impedimenta!"_ Tarop shouted, Harry ducked and pushed himself forward, he ducked another one just in time, it went over his head and impacted into the wall. The class gasped as they watched the curse melt through the stone wall. Harry glared raising his wand, he directed it at Tarop's midsection.

_"Tarentellagra"_ It missed by a few inches, he sighed and dodged to the left as another curse went zooming past him. When it hit the wall, stone exploded everywhere. A few girls screamed and moved out of the way. The duel became intense as an hour passed, and both Harry and Tarop were still throwing curses at each other. Neither one was willing to give up, and Harry could feel himself tiring but he pushed himself, _"Expelliarmus!"_ He yelled, and was surprised when it connected. Tarop's wand shot out of his hand as he was knocked off his feet. Harry caught the wand and stared down at his DADA teacher. The whole class broke out into applause and Tarop pushed himself back on to his feet. He smiled and bowed to the class then turned to Harry holding out his hand, Harry just stared at it, disgust floating across his features before he hid it and shook the mans hand, then gave him back his wand.

"Well done Harry, I'm totally impressed." Tarop said, smiling politely at him. Harry nodded his face impassive. His eyes connected with Voldemort's and he noticed that he was watching him closely. He moved away from Tarop and stood infront of Voldemort.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He asked icily. Voldemort chuckled clapping Harry on the back.

"Of course. you did very well. I wonder if you could do that good against me?" Voldemort asked inquiringly. Harry glared and turned around, he walked over to Draco, who gave him a brotherly hug and congratulated him. They whispered with each other every once in a while glancing over at Voldemort. The whole class was curious, and also frightened by the presence of Voldemort. Finally the two boys broke apart and Harry turned to face Voldemort.

"I have a propostion for you. We can duel in one months time, here in this classroom in front of all these witnesses. Rules, no Unforgiveables, and you can't duel anyone else or bring anyone else into the duel. Do we have a deal?" Harry asked smirking slightly. Everyone gasped when Harry had finished his propsition, everyone thought he had finally lost it, he was going to get himself killed. Voldemort laughed and walked over to Harry, everyone moved out of his way afraid that he was going to curse them.

"We have a deal Harry" He held out his hand which Harry shook, glaring in to the red eyes of the most feared Dark Lord, holding back a wince from the pain in his scar. Finally the bell rang, Harry walked back to his desk and packed up his bag, then Harry and Draco left the class room together, ignoring the presence of Voldemort, or at least Harry was, Draco said goodbye to him, considering that he would of been cursed if he hadn't. It was time for potions, they made their way down to the dungeons, and to Harry's utter horror Voldemort showed up. Harry groaned.

"Why can't he just disappear?" He whispered to Draco. Draco smirked and shrugged, patting him on the back. Before he could say anything Snape opened up the doors and let everyone in. When he saw Voldemort, he turned to look at Harry raising an eyebrow. Harry sighed and shrugged before walking to his desk with Draco. Snape strode the front of the class, Voldemort behind him. This was the NEWT class, and mostly consisted of Slytherins, there were a few Gryffindors and 2 Ravenclaws, also surprisingly one Hufflepuff. All the Slytherins were smirking and nudging each other at the sight of Voldemort, the rest were just being fearfully silent. Everyonce in a while people would glance over at Harry, wonderig what the Boy-Who-Lived thought about the situation he was in.

Harry just rolled his eyes, Snape glared at everyone in the room, which made them all quiet down and pay attention. "Now, we have a quest today, show some respect. Today we will be brewing a very complex potion, though everyone may know about it now, it's not as easy as you all think. It's called the Revival potion." Snape smirked at the class. "I'm asking you to make this potion because it is the same Potion that the Dark Lord used to return, And it's good in most situations." Snape turned and bowed to Voldemort who just nodded. Snape turned back to the class. "You may begin!" He waved his wand and the instuctions appeared on the board. Everyone started to get to work. Harry excluded, he just sat in his seat, looking glum. Draco nudged him in the side, Harry turned and looked at him. Draco pulled him up and finally Harry started to get to work. Not liking what he wsa doing, he didn't put much thought or heart into this potion. He kept sending Voldemort death glares, Voldemort just laughed at each one. Potions class went smoothly considering the circumstance, but both Draco and Harry made the potion perfectly which surprised Harry considering he wasn't even paying attention. Hermione of course did well, and Ron was also good, but the rest of the class was given homeowrk, and too learn how to make the potion properly. Class ended and Harry was about to leave when Snape called him up to his desk.

"What is it Professor?" Harry asked, his eyes avoiding Voldemort's. Snape looked at him, his eyes trying to assess him,and then he raised an eyebrow, asking to be let into Harry's mind. Sighing Harry nodded, and then smirking Snape pushed into Harry's mind. Harry watched as random images flashed before him, before stopping on yesturday's encounter with Voldemort and Charlie. Snape pulled out and nodded to Harry who turned and marched out of the room. He arrived in the great hall, everyone's eyes were on him once again. Harry rolled his eyes and growled low in his throat, a poor first year heard him, sqeaking she ran out of the great hall, sending fearful looks behind her till she turned the corner. Harry smiled and sat down beside Draco at the Slytherin table, Draco couldn't help but crack up.

"You'd think the poor girl would worship you and not leave screaming" Harry swatted at him, and looked over at the Gryffindor table, he noticed Ron and Hermione watching him with apprehensive looks. Harry sighed, he turned to Draco, gave him a look and left the table, he sat down in his old spot with Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys, What's up?" Harry asked, trying to keep things light, he began to pile food onto his plate, his eyes scanning around the room, and then a groan escaped his lips as he saw Voldemort walk in followed by Snape. _Why does he have to do this to me? _Voldemort looked towards Harry and he glared at him, Voldemort just smirked and sat down in his seat. Harry's eyes connected with Dumbledore's and he saw the confusion on his face, and the once always present twinkle had almost faded out of sight.

"Harry...are you ok?" Hermione called, Harry turned and stared at her for a second as he tried to remember what he was doing, his stare made her blush and she looked away. Harry nodded and turned back to his food, taking big chunks of meat and carrots. He listened to Ron and Hermione bicker once again, a smile playing across his rather stoney face. He didn't like the situation he was in, not with the idea of harm coming to any of his friends or classmates. Harry looked up and his eyes looked straight into Draco's cold grey ones, he motioned for Harry to leave the great hall. Harry sighed nodded and stood up, he told Hermione and Ron that he was going to head for class early. Once he left he began to pace in front of his next class, anger began to boil as well as nerves. He was going to be dueling Voldemort in one months time, he was scared about what was going to happen. He just barely made it against Tarop, Harry felt stupid challenging Voldemort, he wasn't fully experianced in dueling, and he knew that Voldemort was.

"Harry?" He turned to see Draco standing there staring at him curiously. Harry stopped pacing and sighed, he was totally lost.

"What am i going to do Draco? I can't duel Voldemort, there's no way i'm skilled enough to beat him, and i have to beat him." Harry clenched his fists. Draco moved closer to him and patted him on the back, he watched at the Boy-Who-Lived fought his own despair and anger, he turned to Draco finally after he was able to get his emotions under control, "You have to help me."

Draco just stared at him, not sure that he heard him right. "You want me to help you? Help you do what?" Draco knew he sounded stupid but he couldn't help it, he was too shocked to really care. Dumbledore's Golden Boy was asking him, Draco, a Death Eater's son and a Death Eater himself for help, to duel his master. It made no sense what so ever.

Harry just glared at him, "Jeez Draco, and you say i'm dense. I want you to help me train, help get my magic under control. You want him gone just as much as I do, so help me." Harry held out his hand, and waited for Draco to take it. He stared into his eyes, grey stared into emerald. Draco didn't know what he should do, he knew he wanted to help Harry defeat the Dark Lord, but he also knew that if the Dark Lord found out, his father would be punished and so would he. _The hell with it_. He shook Harry's hand.

"I'll help you Harry, but you better win, or I'll kill you myself, once the Dark Lord is finished with you. If he ever finds out and my father is punished for it. I will hunt you down." He squeezed Harry's hand a little too hard, Harry winced and pulled his hand back staring at his blonde friend in front of him.

"Don't worry Draco, that will never happen, not if i can help it." That was a promise. He could still hear the promise he made to Sirius, he wasn't going to let him down. Not now, not when everything was finally starting to work. He knew that everyone was still waiting for him to beat him, they were all still waiting for the threat to be gone. Harry knew that they will still be waiting for him after Voldemort was finally gone, there was no way he would survive. He just hopped that before he died, Voldemort would be gone first. _Sirius, i'll be seeing you soon, I can feel it. Keep a spot for me up there. I know your still waiting, but it won't be long now._ Harry heard footsteps coming down the hall, Harry turned away from Draco and walked into the class, he sat down his head in his arms. He was going to have to work extra hard if he wanted to make it to 17, it was his last chance to live normal, or as remotely normal as possible considering the circumstance he was in. You know, someone trying to kill him since he was one. Everyone expecting him to kill the man who is after him, and he was 16 and more powerful then even the most respected Wizard, Albus Dumbledore. The one man that Voldemort is supposedly afraid of. Yet here they are, the both of them in the same building and not a shed of blood spilt, neither that of the Dark Lord or the Headmasters, and of course none of the Boy-who-lived's, it was just a strange day for everyone.


	15. Swing Life Away

Disclaimer: Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling. Tarop is mine though :P

A/N Ok I did whatever I could to fix the last chapter, sorry that my other ones were so hard to read, hopefully this one also works. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. If you want to add your ideas to this story, your welcome to Review me with them, I would be honored to use whatever you think would make this story more interesting. Anyways enough chit chat from me, on with the story!

Xx Harry Potter and the Unforgettable Destiny xX

**Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up? Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck? Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost? I'll show you mine if you show me yours first Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words We live on front porches and swing life away, We get by just fine here on minimum wage If love is a labor I'll slave till the end, I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand I've got some friends, some that I hardly know But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go-Swing Life Away by Rise Against**

Chapter 15

Xx Swing Life Away xX

The last few weeks went by fast, Harry didn't even realize it was almost Christmas until he ran into Hagrid, who was carrying in one of the trees. The revelation that he would be spending the holidays with Voldemort irked him, but he knew he made a promise and he always kept them. So here he was sitting in his Dorm, packing up his trunk for tomorrow, he still had no idea how he was getting to Voldemort's, but he figured someone was going to tell him. Oh yah, one other thing, Voldemort still hadn't left the school, Albus even had to give the man his own room, because he refused to leave his _pupil_, ach. The only thing that was keeping him sane through all this, was the secret training days he had with Draco.

_Draco suggested to use the Astronomy tower for the training practices, Harry proposed to use the Room of Requirement, which led them to the seventh floor. They both stood in a bare room, except for a plat form, and mattress lining. There was a fire burning in the hearth which was the only source of light. They gave each other a look before they entered into the dark room, the door closed and locked behind them, Harry sighed pulling out his wand. "Which spells are we going to start with first?" He asked Draco. Draco shrugged._

_"Which ever you think will work, I mean you have to think that I'm Voldemort, even though i'm not and never wish to be. Especially at the end of your wand." At this Draco eyed Harry's wand warily, he knew what Harry could do when he was provoked, and extremely pissed off. Harry just smirked and moved onto the platform, Draco not far behind. They both stood on opposite ends of the platform, Draco had taken his wand out and now faced Harry._

_Harry closed his eyes as he imagined himself facing Voldemort, anger swelled within him. "You ready?" he whispered to Draco, Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco nod. Harry sighed and raised his wand, they bowed to each other and the dueling began. **"Impedimenta"** Harry yelled, Draco ducked, then threw out a curse of his own._

_**" Silencio"** Harry dodged it and gave Draco a look, before he yelled out another curse. Draco dodged this one and twisted around, **"Stupefy"** He yelled. Harry dropped to the ground and rolled to the side, listening to it impact against one of the mattresses lining the walls. Harry stood up, taking a deep breath he glanced around the room. He smiled slightly at the mess they had made, when the spells missed them and hit the wall. Shaking his head Harry stepped off of the platform. Draco followed him confused._

_"I think thats enough for today, Your not in character. I can't train with you. I doubt Voldemort would ever use the Silencing charm on me. Jeez Draco, it's not you i'm dueling." Harry took a deep breath and turned to look at his friend, "I'm sorry, it's just i'm worried, I don't want to lose to him, It's my last chance to prove something to him. That i'm not just some boy, but someone who can kick his ass anyday. I need to know his moves and I need to become powerful." Harry groaned, "This is never going to happen."_

_Draco moved over to him, and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "It will happen Harry, If you want it to. We'll just keep practicing until you have your power under control. I'll do the best I can, acting as Voldemort, I'll even provoke anger from you if it helps. I just hope you don't damage me in the process." Draco half joked. Harry smiled and nodded to him. Then they were off once again practicing until they heard the clock tower strike midnight. Harry ran off to Gryffindor tower, and Draco ran off to the dungeons, and the Slytherin common Room._

Harry sighed as he remembered everything that happend. They continued to do that for the last week, and Harry could feel his magic getting stronger, and more focused. He was also training with wandless magic. He wasn't as adept to it as he was with his wand, but the control and power was increasing, slowly, but it was one thing that Voldemort couldn't do. Harry couldn't help but smile. Soon all his hard work, would pay off. It wasn't long now. He turned back to packing up his stuff, he knew he needed to bring enough stuff to keep himself occupied, he didn't want to face Voldemort, he wanted to be busy and avoid him, for as long as he could.

"Harry?" He heard someone calling him from the staircase. Sighing Harry moved over to the door, lately people have been giving him a lot of space, Harry suspected it had something to do with Voldemort. He opened the door and stared down at Ginny. He sighed and opened the door wider, letting her in.

"What do you want Ginny?" He asked, trying to make his voice as neutral as possible. Ginny looked around the room and noticed the packed up trunk, and the scattered items littering the room from all the other boys. She turned back and stared at Harry. He looked tired and wary, he seemed sad. She wanted to help him, but knew he wouldn't let her.

"So you are leaving to stay with Voldemort for the holidays then. I wasn't sure you would go through with it."

"I have to Ginny, I made a promise, I have to keep it."

"Why? It's not like it matters what he thinks, what about us? Don't you want to spend the holidays with friends?"

Harry sighed as he looked down at his feet. He looked up at Ginny through his eyelashes, which made Ginny's heart skip a beat. "It's not that it matters what he thinks, it's my only chance to figure out his weak spot, Remember Ginny I'm the one that has to kill him. Besides Draco's going to be there, so i'll have someone to hang out with, I won't be alone." Ginny stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean your the one that has to kill him?" Harry groaned, as he remembered he was the only one who knew about the prophecy. He sighed and moved over to his trunk, were he pulled out all the Christmas gifts he had bought when they went into Hogsmeade in October. He handed them to Ginny.

"Make sure that Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, and Lupin get these. Yours is in their too, oh and soo is Tonks'." Then he turned his back on her just as she was about to open her mouth. "Please don't ask again, I don't have an answer, just a feeling." He winced at the lie, but was glad she couldn't see his face. He stood their waiting, but nothing happened. He turned around and stared at Ginny, she just stood their, the gifts piled in her arms. Harry felt a pain in his chest, but knew he was doing the right thing. He turned away once again, and moved back to finish up his packing.

Ginny left a few minutes after that, realizing that Harry probably wanted to leave without people surrounding him. As soon as she made it back to her dormitory, she let the tears fall freely down her face. The presents droppped and forgotten on the floor beside her bed. Why can't he tell her what was really on his mind, she knew he was hiding something, but she didn't know what. She punched her pillow in a fit of frustration, and then even more tears poured out of her eyes. She turned to her bedside table, and stared at the picture of Ron, Hermione, Her, and of course Harry. He was normally to shy to stay in the picture, but this was taken on a day when he was happy, and didn't care. When Sirius was still alive.

XXXXX

Harry groaned, he was stuck lugging his trunk down to the Entrance Doors, where he wasn't surprised to see Dumbledore waiting for him, and Voldemort who happened to be outside, talking to a man who was sitting inside one of the thestral drawn carriages. "You know Harry, you don't have to go through with this, it's not like you made a Wizard's promise, which is impossible to break. You can back out now." Dumbledore's ever clear blue eyes stared down at Harry with worry, and a grandfatherly type of love. Harry shook his head.

"I have to Professor, it's the only way anyone could ever expect me to win, I have to be close to the enemy, the only way i can think of is going with him. I doubt he'll do anything to hurt me, no not after everything he's tried to do to get me to him. Don't worry I'll be fine, if worst comes to worst, i've got Draco with me." Dumbledore just nodded at him, and then patting him on the back, walked him out to Voldemort. Harry could feel the air tense up as Voldemort and Dumbledore stared at each other, both fighting over the urge to curse the other. Harry let a smile pull at the corners of his lips as he lugged his trunk into the carriage. Then he turned to Voldemort, "How are we getting to your place?" He asked. Dumbledore quirked his eyebrow at this, and then he smiled his blue twinkle back in his eyes.

Voldemort chuckled shaking his head at Harry, "Well my boy, since you seem to be good at popping yourself in and out of my place, we'll just be apparating back, i'll take your trunk since your still not good with taking things with you." Harry nodded and climbed into the carriage, Voldemort got in on the other side. Harry leaned out the window and called Dumbledore over.

"Please Professor don't do anything stupid like coming after me. I know you figured out where i'm going to be, but this is my battle now, I don't want anyone else fighting it for me. I think i'm able to take care of myself now."

"Of course Harry, I just wish this was a different situation, but of course we will not intrude, but if things get bad, please try and send us a message and we will come as fast as we can to help you. Thats a Promise." Harry only nodded and sat back down in the carriage. Finally the carriage began to move, and they turned away from the building that Harry was so use to calling his home. The carriage brought them all the way to Hogsmeade, where Harry and Voldemort climbed out of the carriage. When Harry looked back up at the castle, he noticed another carriage making his way towards them, when Harry looked over at Voldemort, he noticed the Voldemort was watching it aswell. Harry figured that this was the carriage that was holding Draco, and probably one other person, Harry could only suspect was Snape.

* * *

The carriage stopped at Hogsmeade, Draco looked out and saw Harry and Voldemort waiting for them. He glanced over at Snape, before he climbed out of the carriage. Harry gave him a smile, and then turned to look at Snape, a strange look in his eyes. Draco didn't know what was going on, but he knew not to ask, especially with both Voldemort and Snape their. He moved to stand beside Harry, giving him a pat on the back before he moved to stand beside his Potions teacher. Draco had to use the assistance of someone else to get to Voldemort's hideout because he didn't know how to apparate yet. Glancing at Harry he noticed that Harry wasn't standing with Voldemort, instead Harry's trunk was. Draco looked confused, he didn't know what was going on, was Harry taking a portkey to Voldemorts? The answer came to him when Voldemort nodded to them and apparated away.

Harry sighed and brought the image of Voldemort's hallway to his mind, then one last look and a smile at Draco, he apparated to Voldemorts. Voldemort gave Harry's trunk to the Death Eater that had greeted them, and Harry followed. Just as he was about to reach the stairs, he heard the arrival of Draco and Snape. Draco ran up to him, grabbing his arm and turning him around. "You never told me you knew how to apparate!" Draco yelled at him, hurt in his eyes. Harry sighed looking away.

"I didn't think it mattered, I mean, I thought you already knew how to because you were in Voldemort's ranks, but i guess I wasn't right at guessing." Harry pulled his arm out of Draco's grip as he turned back to look into his grey eyes. Draco's face was slightly red from anger, he turned and stormed up the stairs, not even sparing a glance back. Harry sighed, _Great I just ruined the only thing that would of saved me here, I'm just bloody brilliant sometimes, jeez._ He climbed up the stairs, his pace slow, he wasn't looking forward to the rest of the holidays, especially since his only friend and ally under this roof was now mad at him.

Harry reached his room and collapsed onto his bed. This was going to be the longest and probably worst Christmas holiday ever. He rolled over and looked at his bookshelf, he noticed that their were new books there. He stood up and began to read the titles, _Hmm..Interesting, there are some pretty good training books here. These could be useful._ Harry thought as he pulled out one interesting looking book. He sat down on his bed, and for the next few hours read through the book. It had everything he needed, new spells that would help him in the duel against Voldemort, and for the upcoming war. He knew he was going to have to start training, Draco probably wouldn't be helping him for a while.

* * *

Draco laid on his bed, he thought back to what he had seen Harry do. It wasn't fair, Harry should of told him that he could apparate. Maybe he could ask Harry to teach him how to, then Draco shook his head. Harry wouldn't teach a Death Eater how to Apparate because it would give them a better chance at going after him. But what if he was teaching me, his friend? Would he do it then? Draco felt confused, he hadn't had someone close to his age, with him when he was here. He had grown up in the Mansion, since his father was the one that was entrusted to take care of it, and so they had lived in it. Draco had to admit that Harry wasn't such a bad person to be friends with, he was immensely loyal, and Draco could admit that it was a nice change to what his friends were normally like back in the Slytherin common Room. Harry was a new change, and he was teaching Draco how to care, something he had almost grown up forgetting, like his father had a long time ago. Draco sat up glancing around his room. He wanted to learn everything he could, he knew he could never be more powerful then Harry was now, but he knew that with training he could at least become strong enough to help him train. He was determined to do whatever it took to help Harry kill the bastard once and for all. After all he was the man that destroyed his life, his family, and the last respect he had for his father and for himself, by forcing him into his ranks.

Harry yawned and stretched, he put the book back onto the shelf, he was about to get ready for bed when he heard a soft knock on the door, curiously Harry moved to the door and opened it. There stood Draco, uncertainty on his face, as he held his cloak close to him, as if he could protect himself. Harry sighed at the sign of Vulnerbility and invited him in. Harry saw relief float across Draco's features as he walked into the room. Harry closed the door and stared at his friend curiously, "Whats up Draco?" he asked, there was no malice or accusation in his voice. Draco was happy to note, and he pulled off his cloak and set it gently on Harry's bed. Underneath he was just wearing his normal school robes. Draco shrugged and glanced over at Harry's bookshelf.

"I see the Dark Lord filled up your Bookcase again, with newer books. Have you looked at any of them yet?" He asked. Harry nodded still staring at him, Draco was acting weird and Harry wanted to know why. But he didn't want to force his friend to talk if he wasn't ready. Harry still wanted to know why Draco was here, and why it seemed he wanted to be quiet about it. Draco turned to Harry and sighed, Harry was waiting and he knew he had to tell him. "I need to tell you something Harry, and i hope you don't think anything different of me." Harry just stared at him and waited, there was no sign of any emotion on his face.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, contemplating whether he should send someone out to the Riddle mansion to capture Voldemort, or some of his Death Eaters and get Harry back. He couldn't do it, he had made a promise to Harry, a promise he had to keep or Harry would never trust him again. He just wished there was something he could do. When Voldemort was in the school, Albus admitted, that he was scared, but not for his life, because he was ready to die. He's an old man and has been living for too long, no he was scared for the life of young Harry Potter, because he also knew that Harry was ready to die, not because he was old, no but because he feels he has lost everything that mattered to him at the hands of Voldemort. He was prepared to kill Voldemort even if it costed him his life. He saw it in Harry's eyes when he was in the carriage. That was what scared Dumbledore, that before he could even say how soory he was for the life Harry was forced to live, He would be gone from the Wizarding world for good. He never had a chance to be normal, to be a kid. People expected to much from him, and Dumbledore felt guilt overpower him as he thought back, he had expected to much from the young boy. All for what? So he would die fighting a war that he shouldn't even be apart of. It was a difficult time for Albus, the aged wizard only wished that the real Sirius was here, he was the only one who seemed to get through to young Harry, if Sirius hadn't 'died', Harry wouldn't be the way he was right now, He wouldn' have been with Voldemort, or tried to escape Grimmauld place, he would be here right now, not at Voldemort's Mansion, where no one could protect him. His only contact on the health of Harry was by Professor Snape, and he wasn't even allowed to see the boy, the only person Harry was letting near him was Draco, and Draco barely left his side so Snape had no chance to get information, because Voldemort wasn't letting them out of his sight. Dumbledore could see the mistake he had made, and wished he could do anything to take it back, but it was too late.

He wished there was something else he could do, something that could get Harry out of this situation, but nothing came to him. There was a knock on the door that pulled him out of his thoughts. "Come in" He called. Mcgonagall entered, followed by Tarop, Dumbledore stared at them waiting for the reason they were there. He was too tired to do legilimency on them, all he wanted was to lay down for a while, he felt older then he normally did. In Mcgonagall's and Tarops' opinion he looked like he was about to pass out, he also looked much older then he normally did. Sometimes they all forgot how old he really was, the way he acted and always seemed to have his blue twinkle in his eye, made him seem younger, and as if nothing could pull him down. But they knew that the current situation Harry was in was putting a toll on the Headmaster, he really cared for Harry and the guilt of not being there for him when someone was desperatly needed was weighing down on him. Tarop opened his mouth to say something to comfort him, but Mcgonagall hushed him as she moved forward to speak with the Headmaster about important issues. All Tarop could do was watch as the Headmaster drew himself up tall as Mcgonagall addressed certain things that would keep the ageing Headmaster away from his thoughts of the young prophesozed child. Tarop sighed if only Harry knew who he truly was maybe he would let him in and let him help him.

Snape sat in the dungeons of Riddle Mansion, Voldemort had him making potions once again, for him to keep his strength up. Even though he was given the revival potion, he still needed a monthly potion to help his power to grow, and if he used more power then he normally did, then he needed a power rejuvenating potion, so he could regain half of what he lost. Then a continuing monitor of his power potion. Snape was of course the one to make them, he was the best one skilled to making potions, Voldemort was apprehensive with him because it was hard to tell which side he was on, Snape was very good at occlumens, he was just as good as Voldemort actually. Snape glared at this vile potion as he waited while it simmered for 20 minutes. The fact that he was helping Voldemort grow stronger was disgusting to him, but if he refused to do it, then he would be killed, and Snape truly valued his life. Though he knew that Potter didn't, he wasn't anything like Potter, and Snape was glad. He would hate to have Voldemort after him, trying to kill him even in the most subtle way which was what he was doing. Drawing Harry in, acting as if Voldemort wanted to be friends, or not enemies, trying to convince Harry that he didn't want to kill him, that he needed him for his bigger plans, and then once he was sure Harry was falling for the trap, kill him and then kill everyone else that he loved. This duel that Potter had proposed was going to get him killed, Voldemort never followed the rules when dueling, unless it was to his advantage. No way was the Dark Lord going to duel the Boy-Who-Lived and not use the unforgivables, sometimes Snape thought those were the only spells that Voldemort knew. Of course he was wrong on that, it was just him being crazy after being stuck in these dungeons for so long. People actually believed he liked it down here, but they were wrong, he hated it. But it was the only place that potions actually brewed properly.

* * *

Harry just stared at Draco, not able to comprehend what he had just told him. How could this be? Shaking his head he sat down on his bed, many different thoughts forming into his already cluttered brain. How could he not have seen this before. Draco lived here, this had been his home, what he was asking Harry to do was just something that Harry was going to be struggling with for a while. Harry didn't have enough time to wait, he had to kill Voldemort in the next year or so, or he would be the one that was killed. Harry looked back up at Draco and stared at his face, the worry and the hope. No, he couldn't dash it, he didn't want to lose the only friend who truly understood what he was going through. "Fine, but on one condition, If he even so much as sends a killing curse at me, then he's dead meat and I no longer care where your stuck living, ok?" Draco sighed and nodded.

"I suppose since i won't have a choice anyways. But to get into a lighter mood, when and where do you want to train now?" Draco asked this time peering around the room in hopes of finding the answer. Harry shrugged as he too looked around, then he stood up and made it to the front door.

"You know this place better then I do, perhaps you know of a good place to go" Harry suggested. Draco only rolled his eyes as he guided Harry around the house, looking for a room that they could use without Voldemort suspecting anything. Which was impossible in any case, considering this is the Dark Lord were talking about, and he knows everything that happens in his house. Surprisingly enough they found a room that it seemed no one knew existed. When they entered it was filled with dust and cobwebs. Both Draco and Harry began to clean using their wands. Half an hour later, the room was clean and was useable. The boys were exhausted and sat down on the dark navy sofa that was in the room. They both stared at each other, "Perhaps we should get some food, do you know where the kitchen is?" He asked Draco.

Draco nodded and they climbed to their feet, feeling tired and weak, they made their way down stairs, sighing as Harry noticed this, they passed the dining room doors and made it to a pair of wooden doors, that stood off to the side. Harry realized he had never seen before. Draco pushed open the doors and they steeped in. The kitchen was huge, there as a large pantry door in one corner, and then there were 2 stoves and sinks. There was an island table in the middle. Harry couldn't help but smile, this would be Petunia's dream kitchen, and Dudley's dream of having this much food in one house. Harry moved over to the pantry door and started to go through the contents. Finally he settled on making them both a meatball marinara sandwich, with lots of cheese and lettuce. Draco nodded, as he had never had it before and was curious. It didn't take him long to make them and soon they were enjoying 2 hot sandwiches, which they washed down with a cold bottle of butterbeer, which Harry had found sitting in the fridge. Soon they felt stronger, they began to ascend then stairs once again when Harry felt a hand land on his shoulder, and not gently as he was use to. Harry almost sank to his knees but stopped himself, he turned around to see who was there, and came face to face with someone who he knew didn't belong here.

A/n I know i'm sorry, but i felt like i needed to give everyone a cliffhanger, maybe i'd get more reviews..I hope so. Anyways..sorry it's probably going to take me a while to update..still working..but i've also got this thing..for the rest of the week..I'm up at 6:30..and i won't be home till like 1:00..something like that..I'm gonna be with a lot of kids. Anyways..I hope your enjoying my story so far. And i'll keep updating for as long as people want me too, or until this story ends.


	16. Innocent

Disclaimer: All characters are owned and created by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Except for Professor Tarop, he's mine :P

A/N Ok before you bite my head off, here is the next chapter. I know i feel bad about leaving it at a cliffie but, i felt like i needed to, just to get peoples attention. Sorry if it took me so long to update. It's hard to get my ideas in order. Anyways..here's the chapter you've been waiting for..i think. Cheers!

Ps. Sorry about updating so late...I had soo many plans and i had to work a lot..and you know..School's coming up so i got to get ready for that..not going to be an easy feat for the next few weeks. But hopefully it's not too long the next time i update.

Xx Harry Potter and the Unforgettable Destiny xX

**While he wishes he could escape this It all seems so contagious Not to be yourself and faceless In a song that has no soul I remember feeling low I remember losing hope I remember all the feelings And the day they stopped We are we are all innocent- Innocent by Our Lady Peace**

Chapter 16

Xx Innocent xX

Draco stopped walking when he didn't hear Harry's footsteps. When he turned around he couldn't believe his own eyes. How did he get in here, and without being detected? At the look on Harry's face, Draco could only guess he was thinking the same thing. He knew it would of been totally different if it was Ron or Hermione, because Harry was close to them and having them just show up out of no where would probably be less shocking. Though it would make Harry pretty angry because he doesn't want them to be in harms way. But to have him show up, Draco didn't even think the kid was smart enough, Draco figured someone either helped him, or he somehow grew a brain, which to Draco still seemed less likely then the first idea. Draco snickered at his own joke but was quiet when Harry sent him a glare.

"Neville what are you doing here?" Harry asked a bit skeptical, "Better yet tell me how the hell you got here!" He demanded. Neville was shaking, and Harry could tell that he was scared. Sighing Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs, Draco moved to the side to let them pass and then followed them. They ended up in Harry's room, where Harry pushed Neville over to the bed and had him sit down before he fell down out of nerves.

"I-I wanted to s-see that y-you were o-ok" He stammered, clearly intimadated by his house mate, and the fact that he was in a Death Eaters base. He began to look around him, hoping that nobody was hiding somewhere to come out and curse him. He knew he had gotten better, especially since he had his own wand now, but he was still scared to be ambushed. He wasn't sure if Harry would protect him or not, seeing as Harry was now sleeping inside the enemy's own base, and he didn't look like he was tortured. "Y-you haven't switched sides h-have you?" he asked. his voice quavering slightly. Harry just sighed as he stared at his friend and dorm mate.

"No Neville I haven't switched sides, I still intend to kill Voldemort and I know he knows that I do. He's just waiting to kill me himself. It's a long story to explain the reason why i'm here, but answer me this, how did you get here?" He asked this time with a softer voice. Neville shrugged.

"I don't remember, all I know was I was thinking about where you went, and how everyone seemed to be down since you left the day before holidays even started, and then i wished I could make sure you were ok, and I arrived here. Thats when i saw you and came running after you, I was scared to be on my own, and caught by one of the Death Eaters, I mean I-I don't know what they would of d-done to me." He finished, stuttering slightly. Draco rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe the friends Potter made, and how loyal they were. It made Draco think about his own friends and how they wouldn't have cared if he had died, but Harry's friends would. Draco thought about how if he died would Harry care? They were friends right, so would that make him worry about him? Draco sighed, he knew he would probably be sad if he died, even though he could be a real prat at times, Harry was still a good guy. He knew that they all depended on Harry to save them, the amount of faith they put into a 16 year old boy was astonishing.

Harry placed his hand on Neville's shoulder and looked him square in the eye. "You don't have to worry about anything here, ok? I would never let anything happen to anyone. No matter who they were. No one deserves to die, well unless your a death eater, wholly devoted to Voldemort, and if your Voldemort himself, otherwise i'll do whatever i can to keep you alive." Neville nodded at Harry as his face filled with relief. Draco guessed that Harry's reassurance had helped him. Harry turned around and looked at Draco. "Hey, do you think you could sneak back down to the kitchens and grab Neville a glass of water?" Draco nodded and left the room.

Harry directed Neville to the bathroom, and told him to take a shower, and that he'll find him some clothes to change into, Neville only nodded and closed the door, once Harry heard the water start, he began to go through his closet of clothes, and found a light red robe, that would fit Neville perfectly. He heard his bedroom door open and turned to see Voldemort staring at him curiously, wanting an explanation "You know that won't fit you well right?" Harry ignored him, but Voldemort persisted and tried to get into Harry's mind. Harry just shook his head, and then he looked passed Voldemort and saw Draco trying to get in. "Voldemort please move so Draco can come in." Harry said calmly, Voldemort sighed and left the room, allowing Draco to enter. He was about to reenter aswell until the door slammed in his face, and he knew it was Harry because he saw him wave his hand.

Harry took the glass of water from Draco and placed it on the side table, then he opened the bathroom door a crack and placed the red robe on the bathroom chair. Turning around he stared at his red room, a little annoyed. Waving his hand the room changed to a light gold colour, and the bedding stayed red, but a lighter less bloody red then it was before. Draco stared around at the room, surprised that it took Harry this long to even redecorate. Sighing he decided to leave him and Neville alone, so they could discuss anything that needed to be discussed, and Draco guessed that their was alot.

* * *

Voldemort was fuming in his throne room, _The nerve of him, locking me out of a room in my own house! What is he trying to keep me from seeing, I know there's something. But what?_ His thoughts stopped when he heard a knock on the door. When he stopped his pacing and looked towards the door, he noticed Lucius standing there, his eyes staring down at the ground. Voldemort waved him in, he felt frustrated but cursing someone wasn't so appealing at the moment, which frustrated him even more. He wanted to find out what Harry was keeping from him, he hoped that having him here would help him figure out what he was up to, but it just made things more difficult. Voldemort pulled himself out of his thoughts and awaited for Lucius to explain to him why he was there.

Lucius cleared his throat and came forward, he bowed down on one knee his eyes on the ground. "Master, I'm sorry to disturb you when you clearly have better and more important things on your mind, but I come to tell you that Bellatrix does not wish to stay still and has head off towards Harry's old residence, in hopes of killing the muggles that inhapit it." Voldemort let Lucius finish before he registered what was happening. So, Bellatrix thinks that she can do what she wishes, not that i wouldn't mind those muggles to be killed, I don't think Harry would hear anything of it. Sighing he knew what to do, "You must stop her, before i do." He said calmly, but there was a hint of a threat low in his voice. Lucius only nodded and left the room, his eyes avoiding his masters. Things were confusing for sure, but Voldemort knew that everything will straighten it's self out. He liked to think of himself as an optimist at times when most people for sure thought he was a pessimist, he gave a half smile, oh Harry was in for a huge surprise.

Harry waited as Neville finally emerged from the bathroom, wearing the red robe he had given to him. Harry handed him the glass of water that Draco had brought back, Neville took it gratefully and sipped it, his shaking had ceased, and he seemed much more under control then he was when he arrived. "So, Neville what made you so worried about me?" Neville shrugged, not really sure why he had a feeling that Harry was in danger.

"I don't know, I just felt dread when i heard you were staying at Voldemorts for the holidays, I guess I thought that you were going to be tortured." Harry raised his eyebrows, but decided to drop it for now. He had a different idea of what to do now that Neville was here.

"Neville does your gran know where you are?" Harry asked, Neville shook his head.

"No my Gran thinks i'm staying at the school for the holidays, She believes thats were you are, and that i'm safer with you, beacause of what happened at the department of mysteries." Harry sighed and nodded, he didn't think anyone was safe if they were with him, they were more likely to get killed and it would be his fault. It always was, he should be stronger, able to protect them, but he wasn't. That was going to change, and he was going to make sure that no one else had to die because of him being to weak to protect them from Voldemort or from his Death Eaters. He was going to train as much as possible, and with whom ever he can get to train with him, so far he had Draco, but maybe just maybe, he could use Neville. He knew that the Prophecy could of been about Neville, maybe he could help Neville become stronger so that if he died, Neville can lead the fight and get rid of Voldemort once and for all. It was a plan, that he hoped could work. That means that he had to tell Neville everything.

"So Neville how would you feel about training with me while your here, if you don't want to thats ok, i can always find away to send you back to the school." Neville's eyes glowed with hope, and they grew wide, he really wanted to train, and if Harry was willing he would so accept.

"I'd love to train, I wish i was as good as you, but maybe...maybe you could help me become stronger then i am now...I just want to be able to prove that i'm not weak, i want to be like you. I always here Gran talking about how she wishes i was more like you, strong and fearless, and how you going to the Department of Mysteries was probably the most stupidest, but bravest thing that she had ever heard of, and how she was glad to know that I was friends with you, because at least if i wasn't strong i'd still be in your ranks." Harry felt sympathetic towards Neville, he knew what it was like to have someone want you to be someone that you know you could never be, no matter how much work you put into it. It was a huge disappointment when you realize that your best just won't do for the people you try to impress.

* * *

Ron sat at the Burrows kitchen table, his mind kept drifting off to Harry staying at the Death Eaters hang out. When he was sleeping he dreamt about how Harry was somehow influenced to become a Death Eater, and was walking around wearing a mask and the black robes. When he was awake his mind conjured images of Harry being tortured endlessly, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He was so worried about his best friend that he could barely eat. Everyone in the Weasley household knew something was wrong with him, but no matter how much they asked, he never said a word to them. He walked around, lost in his own world, some times his mind would let a thought in, like how was Hermione handling the situation, and how much he wanted to hurt Draco because he was with Harry, and Ron wasn't. How he wished he could be Harry's hero for once, after all he owed him so much. Everything Harry had done for him, for the Golden Trio wouldn't exist without the raven haired, green eyed boy that everyone threw their problems on, and expected him to solve them.

"Ron!" he heard his sister call, he sighed and ignored her, hoping she would go away, but it didn't happen. She found him sitting in the kitchen alone, staring down at the cracked and stained table, his eyes filled with unshed tears, and his mind somewhere else. Ginny already knew where his mind had gone too, all he had been doing since he came on Holiday was worry about Harry, Ginny was just as worried but she knew that Harry would be ok, she could feel it in her gut. But her stubborn brother wouldn't listen to anything she said, so all she could do was find away to make him snap out of it, but what? She thought maybe if they played Quidditch, but she tried that yesturday and he growled in her direction and went off to a new room for privacy. Sighing Ginny watched her brother sulk and beat himself up, over the fact that he couldn't do anything to help Harry, even though Harry clearly didn't want them their, it would be too dangerous.

Hermione sighed staring down at the letter she had been trying to write for the last hour and a half, their were many wet smudges on the ink. She hissed in frustration and threw the balled up parchment across the room. She didn't know what to say, Ginny had written to her telling her all about Ron's condition, but all she could think about was Harry and she was confused between how she felt for Ron, and the knew feelings she was having for Harry. She didn't know what was real, and what was just in her head. "Hermione? Dinner's almost ready sweetie" She heard her mother call from downstairs.

Hermione sighed "Coming mom" She quickly closed the ink bottle and put that and her quill away. She took a quick glance around and sighed at how disheveled it had gotten since she had returned, with the impending doom settling around her heart. For some reason she had the feeling that she would never see Harry again, for a long time once the holiday was over. She wasn't sure if anyone else could feel it, but it was strong and it was a huge alarm that resonated from her heart into her brain. She pushed it to the back of her mind thinking that she was just paranoid. She made it downstairs and ate dinner. her parents were watching her with concern in their eyes, they could tell something was wrong but they didn't want to pry. Over the years they had learned to respect Hermione's decision for Privacy, because of her being a witch and knowing that she wanted to learn as much as possible, but they had never seen Hermione looking so lost and down, and they knew it had something to do with a friend of her's at school.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, contemplating the situation that Harry was now in. There was no way he could breach the trust, but what if he couldn't reach him because he was being tortured senslessly for the prophecy? Dumbeldore was extremely worried about Harry, the poor boy has been through so much, and he was never given the chance to be a boy, their was no childhood that Harry would ever be able to speak to with his children, if he ever made it alive. Dumbledore chastised himself for even thinking in that ludicrous way, of course Harry will survive, he's done so on many occasions, who says that this time will be any different? Dumbledore believed so much in Harry that he realized it probably wasn't the best decision, because it put more pressure on Harry to be more then what he believed he was. Sighing Dumbledore rested his head on his hands, his glasses slid down his nose, his eyes no longer twinkled. _This is going to be the hardest year in history_, was his last thought before there was a knock at the door and he was once again interupted from his thoughts.

Harry stared down at the book in front of him, his eyes began to swim as he had been staring at it for ages. He was staring at one of the books that he had placed in his bookshelf, he knew that Voldemort already knew everything that was on the bookshelf, that was the reason why he wasn't reading them, but this one book he had hidden amoung his things. He had taken it from the restricted section the day before he left, it had everything he needed to learn the most advance kind of magic possible. Draco had taken Neville into the training room, to help him get started before fighting the 'great Harry' as Draco liked to joke about. Harry had smacked him on the back of his head, and Draco sent him a wounded look which Harry just shrugged and smirked. Harry sighed, he wondered how Neville was doing, Draco was still pretty strong, and Harry also new that Neville was probably scared out of his wits, and probably didn't know why Harry had let Draco take him somewhere. Harry could only hope that Neville learned to trust him, even though he barely trusted himself.

Harry had learned long ago that life was a strange factor, and that nothing could ever stay the same, no matter how much work you did to keep it that way, something will come along and just blow everything away. You just had to start over, and try to rebuild, maybe even try a different life, things would probably always be hard for him, with someone always trying to kill you, you'd probably realise that as well. Harry had once tried to look on the bright side, but then realised there wasn't any, just another horror that he wasn't willing to face, even though at some point in his life it will be blown straight into his face, and he won't be able to look away. It wasn't an easy life to live, to be the Boy-who-lived, but it was a life he was force to, because of some prophecy that shouldn't have even existed.

With nothing else to do, Harry stopped his self pity and returned to studying the book in front of him, he had to learn as much spells as he could, and he needed to practice with Draco once his session with Neville was over. Harry still wondered whether Voldemort had figured out that their was someone else in the house, that wasn't suppose to be their. If he had, he either didn't care, or cared but just didn't feel like doing anything about it. If he didn't know, then he was stupider then Harry thought and would love to laugh in his face about it.

* * *

Draco and Neville took a seat on the old couches, their breathing was ragged as they just finished training. Draco was surprised, the DA had been good for Neville, his power was stronger. _I can't believe that Harry was a good teacher, but I guess i shouldn't be surprised, he's been through more then anyone else with spells that he's used against the Dark Lord, maybe thats what he uses._ Draco thought. Neville gave him a smile, "Wow! That felt soo cool, do you think i'm strong enough to train against Harry?" He asked, hope in his voice. Draco sighed shaking his head, _What makes people soo interested in fighting Harry? I seriously don't get it..I mean hell first it was the Dark Lord, and now a hell of a lot of people. This won't help Harry to get away from his fame, Pity._ Draco stood up, and Neville followed suit.

"I think maybe a few more days of practice, and I'll show you some new spells and then perhaps you will be able to duel Harry in a training match, but i believe he'll be proud at how much you've accomplished so far." When Draco was finished, Neville was positively beaming with pride. Draco had to hide his smirk and just rolled his eyes as he guided Neville out of the room, and back towards Harry's bedroom. They were quiet as they strode through the hall, Neville thinking about the spells he had accomplished and how he almost beat Draco. Draco thinking about what spells Harry was going to use on him, as Harry imagined that Draco was the Dark Lord. Draco had to shiver at the thought. He was glad that Harry didn't actually believe the image, because he was afraid of what Harry would do, Man was he ever glad that he wasn't the Dark Lord right now.

They finally reached Harry's room, but before they could enter, they heard Harry's voice, and then a chuckle and knew that Voldemort was in their. Draco quickly grabbed Neville's shirt and pulled him down the hall until they reached Draco's room. He threw Neville on to his bed before he turned back to the door. His heart was beating so fast, he didn't know what to do. He turned back to face Neville, "Don't do anything, if you hear anyone coming run into the bathroom and lock the door, it doesn't matter if it's me or not." He hissed quickly to Neville who nodded, trying to keep his fear out of his eyes. Then Draco turned and left the room, leaving Neville to shake in fear not knowing what was going to happen. Draco knew how innocent poor Neville was, he had never seen death, or cursed someone so horribly. Harry was no longer that innocent, for Draco had hear Harry use an unforgivable. Neville was their last hope of having anything good in the world. HIs innocence was the key, they just didn't know that yet, and neither did the unexpecting Neville, who had no idea how much he was needed for this war.


	17. Some Say

Disclaimer: Everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling. Tarop is mine though :P

A/N I know my last chapter was short..I'm sorry but i didn't want to make you guys wait any longer for the next chapter. Hopefully i can make this one long, and it would make up for the shortness of the other one. Hopefully this has enough action in it to keep everyone interested. Please Review. And thank you to all who have reviewed, I appreciate everyone single one, i'm glad to know that people like reading it. I hope this will help answer more of your questions, and in advance i'm sorry, I'm not good with making up spells but i hope they work anyways... Enjoy!

Xx Harry Potter and the Unforgettable Destiny xX

**Some say we're never meant to grow up I'm sure they never knew enough I know the pressures won't go away It's too late Find out the difference somehow It's too late to even have faith Don't think things will ever change You must be dreaming Think before you make up your mind You don't seem to realize I can do this on my own And if I fall I'll take it all It's so easy after all Believe me 'cause now's the time to try Don't wait, the chance will pass you by Time's up to figure it out You can't say it's too late Seems like everything we knew Turned out were never even true Don't trust, things will never change You must be dreaming Some say we're better off without Knowing what life is all about I'm sure they'll never realize the way It's too late Somehow it's different everyday In some ways it never fades away Seems like it's never gonna change I must be dreaming-Some say by Sum 41**

Chapter 17

Xx Some Say xX

Harry glared at Voldemort, but inside he was laughing. I can't believe the luck i have that he still hasn't figured out that Neville is here. Oh this is so great, I can't wait to tell Draco. Then the next thing that happened snapped Harry out of his thoughts. Voldemort reached out and placed a finger against Harry's cheek. Harry hissed and moved away, his scar had burned, and Harry cursed himself for allowing his concentration to disappear. Voldemort wore a satisfied smirk on his face as his red eyes bore into Harry's. _That bloody bastard and his friggen touch. If i was strong enough, i'd curse him to hell and hope to God that the bastard burns._ He smiled at the thought but knew it wasn't possible, he glared once again, why does everything have to be so difficult? Sighing he took a few steps back, just he was in his own little comfort zone, his hand reached into his back pocket and grabbed his wand. Draco happened to show up just then, and sighing with relief Harry moved his eyes back over to Voldemort's and gave him a half smile, "If you don't mind, me and Draco have some...Work to attend to." Voldemort raised his eyebrow and stared at them both for a few minutes, before he excused himself mumbling something about needing to attend to something.

Harry laughed in triumph once Voldemort was gone, his fist that had clamped so hard on his wand was loosening, so that his white knuckles faded and was replaced by his tan, calloused hand. He turned back and stared at Draco, he could see the fear their. Sighing he moved towards Draco and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's ok, I know how to deal with him." Draco sighed ducking his head, as he tried to calm his nerves. He really thought that he would come into the room and see Harry being tortured for information, instead they were just having the strangest and probably most conspicous conversation he had ever seen between the two of them. Considering that now they both wanted to kill each other, they were almost civil to each other. Draco had to admit, It scared him, because he knew that Harry was actually starting to count on Voldemort always being there, and then when the time came down to Harry needing to kill him, Draco feared that Harry wouldn't be able to do it. Because of what was left of the young boy during that first year, wouldn't allow him to kill someone who had the same blood as he. Oh yes, Draco knew about the the blood, actually he knew everything.

* * *

A couple days ago, before Neville had shown up, Harry had sat him down and they began to talk, Draco told him of the life he had when he lived here, that it wasn't the happiest but most memorable times, and not in a good way. Harry had sympathized with him, and told him of all the beatings the Dursley's had given him, because they considered he was a 'freak'. Draco felt horrible after all the things he had done to him. Draco had assumed which he knew probably more then half of the Slytherins had assumed, he had been pampered his whole life, and all he expected was people to treat him like a king, because of how famous he was. Now Draco realized that, that wasn't the case. All Harry wanted was to have a normal life, and with everything that was going on, it was kind of impossible.

Things were pretty tense, for the next few minutes as Draco just stood their. Harry looked around and realized that Neville wasn't their, when Harry inquired about it Draco remembered that he left Neville in his room. So the both of them took off to Draco's room, when they entered Harry couldn't see him. Draco pointed to the washroom and explained that he told Neville to hide if he heard anybody coming. So the both walked up to the door and knocked, nothing. Harry tried the handle and noticed it was locked so he knew that Neville was still in the room. "Neville, It's Harry. It's safe to come out." He whispered. They heard a scuffle behind the door, but they didn't hear anything unlock, so glancing at each other, Harry pulled out his wand and whispered something that Draco caught as "_Alohamora_". There was a click and they pushed open the door to see Neville sitting on the floor, shaking so hard that it looked like he was having a seizure.

"Ohmigod, It really was you. Oh i'm soo sorry..I-I was just so scared that it was -V-V-..He-who-must-not-be-named. I didn't know what to do." Neville said in a rush as he jumped to his feet and rushed at Harry. Wrapping his shaking arms around Harry, Draco winced at Harry. Harry couldn't help but feel bad, Neville was redused to nothing more then a little boy scared to be on his own. Sighing Harry wrapped his arms around Neville's shaking body, hoping to calm him down before they tried to remove him from Draco's quarters and back into Harry's.

* * *

Later Harry and Draco stood in front of each other, in the training room. Harry was thinking about something and Draco was just standing their, worry evident on his face. He didn't like the thoughful look that Harry had, it was never a good thing in Draco's opinion. Harry smiled and looked at Draco as a spell came into mind. "Hey Draco, I know something that'll help me train. There's this spell that'll change your image to whoever I choose. I can make you change into Voldemort and you can taunt me, and i'll fight you."

Draco groaned, he knew it was a good idea, but before he at least had the impression that he was still himself, all he did was taunt him, now he was being asked to take on the visage of the Dark Lord, and taunt him. Draco knew for a fact that he was going to be killed, or at least close to it. Sighing he nodded. Harry grinned and pointed his wand at Draco, "_Abfel saga Voldemort!" _The light red spell hit Draco, and he felt it warm him. Soon he felt his body grow tall, his fingers thinned, and he felt his nose shrink to the size of slits.. He couldn't help but shiver at the idea of looking like Harry's greatest enemy, it was just not natural.

Harry smirked at the transformation, and then he changed his postion so he was in his battle stance. Draco followed, he could hear his heart pumping loudly in his ears, this was so not a good idea. Harry stared at Draco, who was now Voldemort, a determined look crossed his face, making Draco gulp. He knew he had to start the taunts, but where to begin? "So, Potter, you really think you can beat me? What makes you so much better then everyone else? Your parents had no chance against me. Your mom pleaded, no she begged, on her hands and knees for me to not kill you." Draco did a good imatation of Voldemort's sneer, and then he spat at the ground where Harry's feet where. "What a waste of her protection that was. Your a disappointment to the potter bloodline, a half blood, and weak wizard with no magical strength. You'll never win against me, your just like all the other pathetic Wizards that i have killed. You'll be another name on a long list of names." Then Draco did a cackle, trying to make him seem like Voldemort, he was scared out of his mind. He looked at Harry and saw Harry's face harden in hatred, Draco gulped and got his wand ready. _Oh crap, I am so going to die now._

Harry glared at the fake Voldemort, he had to remember to not use very strong spells, because he is after all Draco, and he did after all ask him to act like Voldemort. But Harry was not going to just let him say that about him, or his parents. He raised his wand and pointed it at Draco's chest, "Shut up, Voldemort. You know nothing of what I can do. _Stupefy_" Draco ducked the spell and sent one back, and watched as Harry deflected it with a quick Protego shield. The fight continued, each throwing spells at each other, every spell getting more dangerous and hurtful for the other person. Draco had been lucky so far that he was able to get out of the spells path, because there were a few cutting spells, and things that would probably have seriously injured him. Draco stopped being disappointed when Harry was able to deflect Draco's spells with a flick of his wrist. Harry was just to good, and he knew how to cast and block spells, the guy was practically a Defense teacher in his own right.

The duel started to wind down, and hour later as they both started to breath heavily, and exhaustion was begining to sink into their limbs. Harry was determined to win, and wasn't about to give up, he decided to send out one of the curses he had just learned, it was just a disabling spell but it was effective for his purpose. "_Bodgefy_" The brown spell speed towards Draco, who tried to block, but he was exhausted and couldn't move out of the way on time, and the spell hit him. The Voldemort facade disappeared, and he collapsed to the ground, tired and weak. The spell made him confused for a bit, and then he went to reach for his wand, when he found it was gone. Looking up he saw Harry staring down at him, Draco's wand in his hand, and a slightly confused look in his eye.

Draco stood up and smiled at Harry, "Wow, that was um, interesting." Harry smirked and clapped him on the back. They turned and left the room, both sweaty yet satisfied about how the duel ended. Draco went to his room, and Harry continued down the hall till he reached his. When he entered he noticed Neville sitting on a chair in the corner, fear on his face. At first Harry was confused at what could make him so scared, then he turned his head and noticed Voldemort also sitting in a chair, and facing Neville, a small smile tugging at his lips. Harry cursed under his breath and continued into the room, ignoring Voldemort's presence.

Neville jumped slightly as Harry made his way towards him, he was sweaty, and Neville guessed it was because he just finished his duel with Draco. Glancing over at where Voldemort was sitting Neville gulped and tried to get Harry to help him. Harry sighed and looked between the two. "I'm going in for a quick shower. Please behave, I don't want to have to clean up anyones mess." He turned and walked into the bathroom. He missed both Neville's fearful look, and Voldemorts gleeful look. Harry just didn't care, he wanted to clean up and sleep, but he knew he had to deal with them, and the situation he had found himself in. Harry growled in frustration as he turned the water on and stripped down. He waited till the water was warm before he stepped under it. He sighed as the hot water cleansed his skin, and massaged his pulled and sore muscles.

This was going to be one long and sore break. That was when Harry remembered, Christmas day was tomorrow. He wondered who had given him presents this year. He knew that the Dursley's probably did not, because they never gave him anything except a roof over his head. Harry finished washing and climbed out of the shower. He looked in the mirror, he had changed a lot over the summer and then even just resently. Harry hated his image, but he knew that he had to learn to live with it. He wouldn't become what Voldemort had, a monster with no true emotions, to make him even remotely human.

He quickly finished drying up and putting on clothes. He stepped out of the bathroom and looked between Neville and Voldemort. He gave Voldemort a smile "Bet you didn't know i can sneak people in here, without you knowing did you?" Voldemort sighed and shook his head.

"I have to admit I was surprised to come in here and have Mr. Longbottom sitting here on his own. I inquired to know where you had disappeared to, but he would not give me an answer. Though i was tempted to read his mind, I knew that Perhaps i should just wait for you to return."

Harry shrugged, as he turned to Neville, "Go see Draco, you can stay their until i'm done here." Neville only nodded and scurried out the door, fear making him move faster then he normally was. Harry glanced over at Voldemort, he could feel him trying to get into his mind, using their connection. Harry pushed him out using as much Occlumency skill he had. Harry realized he needed to work harder to get all of his skills up, he didn't want to be an open book for Tom to kill him.

"Your friend has remarkable innocence, are you even aware what having him here could do to him?" Voldemort asked, mock concern in his voice. Harry just glared at him, _What the hell does he know about innocence? He's never had any to compare to. _Voldemort laughed at Harry, "Oh Harry, I forgot, your no longer as innocent as you wish you were. Remember you used an unforgivable, though it may not have done what it was suppose to, it was enough that you could say the words. Perhaps sooner then you think, you'll find the hatred in you to cast it, and the enjoyment on the pain it inflicts." Harry winced.

"I will never become what you are, _Tom._ I despise the things you stand for, the things you do. The things you believe is right. You may have gone through a rough child hood, but so has a lot of people. Stop trying to make excuses to get ride of people, this world doesn't belong to you, and it never will. Your just some scum that lives on the earth, a disgrace to all wizards, especially half bloods. You kill your own kind, why? Because you despise yourself so much that you don't like the reminder of what you have become? Think about what you are doing before real damage is inflicted." Harry took a deep breath and stared into Voldemort's eyes, they were his normal red, but he was fuming with everything Harry had said, Harry could feel the anger radiating off of him like an oven.

Voldemort stood up, he was a few feet taller then Harry, so it was slightly intimidating, but Harry was used to people being taller then him, Ron was a few feet taller and Harry wasn't scared of him. Harry straightened up showing that he wasn't afraid of Voldemort. "_You_ know nothing of what i've been through, so what your little muggle relatives threw a few punches? Even more reason to get rid of them, and all their kind. Muggle borns think they are so much better then the rest of us, and that they are oh so strong, they aren't. They don't have the knowledge or strength pure bloods have, Half bloods are a disgrace to all Wizards, they try to fit in both worlds, and they don't belong in either. I am _not_ a half blood, never say that again to me, or i won't be responsible for my actions. Your lucky so far Harry Potter, that i haven't done anything thus far, to injure you, but soon your luck will run out, and you will wish you never said anything to me at all."

Harry just smirked, "You actually believe i'm scared of your warnings. After everything you did to me, how much of my life is gone, you should be begging me to forgive you, because when the last battle comes, don't expect me to show any mercy on you. You killed my parents, when i was one. Then you tried to kill me. I hate you more then i can hate anything else in my life. Then you possessed Quirrel, and tried to get the stone, and then when that didn't work you tried to kill me again. My second year, your memory possessed Ginny, and you set your little pet snake on the school, and almost killed my classmates and friends, then i had to kill your snake and save Ginny from being killed by your stupid Diary. Ohh lets not forget your little servant, Wormtail who you helped convince to betray my parents. Which got them killed, that little pest is soo lucky i didn't let Sirius and Lupin kill him, I should of. I shouldn't have protected him, because he got free, and came to you. You bastard why don't you just die!" By then tears were forming in Harry's eyes, mostly from anger and remembered pain. Voldemort just watched amusment and pride in his eyes. "You had to come back my 4th year, kill a decent man, because he wasn't who you wanted, he was only a _spare_, you tortured me, you made everything a joke. Tieing me up against your father's gravestone. The same man you killed youself. I'm not stupid Tom, I know more about you then you can ever imagine."

Harry took a step forward, and punched Voldemort in the face, He went all out, and punched him with everything he had. That included his anger, and frustration, and how much he wanted to cause Voldemort pain, like he caused him pain. Harry smiled in satisfaction when Voldemort's cheek split and began to bleed. He whipped around and strode from the room, he still felt angry but not as much as he did before. He went in search of Draco and Neville, he wanted to talk to them about what just happened. Everything was so confusing, and now the situation was different, he had a different outlook on what he had to do. He still didn't know how he was going to kill Voldemort, though he was more certain then anything that he had too. Especially with what just happened, once Voldemort was out of his life, he could live normally.

* * *

Dumbledore paced Grimmauld's kitchen, an Order meeting was about to start. He was worried and he needed to talk to Severus but he hadn't contacted him lately. Lupin was watching him, a worried expression on his face. Dumbledore sighed and stopped turning to look at Lupin. He gave him a small smile, his blue eyes twinkling only slightly. "I'm sorry to worry you, it's just i'm anxious about how this meeting will turn out." Dumbledore explained.

Lupin nodded understanding. He knew that Dumbledore was normally a together person, and he wasn't anxious about anything, and that he was normally a cheerful person. The only person who could keep people calm, and he was the level headed person. But ever since Harry had gone off with Voldemort the first time, Dumbledore's attitude had changed fully, he was more worried, and not just for the people in the order, but for Harry and the rest of the Wizarding world. Harry was just a child, who had a huge burden on his shoulders. He carried it around, with only slight complaint, but when someone offered him help he always refused, saying that this was his responsibility, and he was the one who would carry it. Lupin sighed tears forming in his eyes. _Poor Harry, he was never given the chance for a childhood, one that he deserves. Why does everything have to happen to him?_

Dumbledore sat down once the room had filled up with Order members. Dumbledore was about to start when the door opened and Severus walked in. Dumbeldore sighed with relief, finally he was going to get news about Harry. Dumbledore watched Severus take his seat. He looked worn out, and Dumbledore felt sympathy for him. The Potions master probably hasn't gotten much sleep ever since he became a spy, and yet, he was probably the most helpful of all the Order members."Now that everyone is here, I'd like to start the meeting. Severus what do you have for us?"

Severus stood up, sighing "Potter and the Dark Lord have gotten into a fight." Severus smirked as everyone around the room gasped, "It wasn't a duel but a verbal fight, and then it got physical, Potter punched the Dark Lord. Surprisingly enough, Potter can actually hit. He caused the Dark Lord's cheek to split and bleed. The Dark Lord came to me and asked for me to heal his cheek. He didn't seem mad that Potter hit him, more like surprised and impressed." Severus commented. Everyone began to talk at once, mostly about what had happened. Dumbledore raised his hands, quieting everyone.

Everyone was anxious to finish the meeting, so when half an hour passed, Dumbledore decided it was time to end the meeting. Shacklebolt finished his account of what the other Auror's were doing about the Death Eater attacks. So far they were quiet and were few and far between. Dumbledore suspected that it had something to do with Harry being at Voldemort's Head Quarters. "Well, this concludes our meeting. I hope that when we gather again, more good news will arrive. We need to win this fight, even if it's against just the Death Eaters. Harry needs us, he needs to know that we will do what we can to help in this fight. He has to fight Voldemort in the end, that is for certain. Let's just hope that when that day comes, he is well trained. The meeting is over, Good day!" Dumbledore left the room, abruptly and apparated back to his office. That speech was going to cause a stir, he was certain of that.

* * *

Harry made it back to his room after he assured both Neville and Draco that he was ok. He recounted what had happened, earning himself a few gasps, and Draco punching his arm with a loud "Bloody Hell!" before he decided to retire to his room. Now Harry sat on his bed, changed into his pj's he stared out the window. The stars were coming out, and Harry was able to locate the star Sirius. A tear formed in his eye as he thought about his godfather. Harry missed him so much, the laughter and the jokes, his bark like laugh and how he cared so much for him. Harry growled, and threw himself underneath the covers. He had to sleep, Christmas was tomorrow, and the soon he'd be going back to Hogwarts. Harry closed his eyes, clearing his mind. He had to practice Occlumency at some point, why not start now? Harry slept peacefully, as Voldemort snuck in and laid out Harry's presents at the foot of his bed, a smile forming on his lips. 


	18. Scared

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything connected with it, just this plot.

**A/n I'm so sorry about this really, really late update. But work has been hectic and not to mention school as well as co-op which requires me to work a second job for free. Can you believe it? Anyways, Writer's block has definitely not been kind to me. So that is also to blame for this very long and overdue update. Now I had it all written up, but then my computer broke down, so my brother tried to fix it and ended up destroying it even more. So I lost everything, so now I had to start this chapter all over again. So it'll probably be a little off. Once again I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoy it anyways**.

Xx Harry Potter and the Unforgettable Destiny xX

**_I know there's something out there I think I hear it move I've never felt like this before I wish you never told me I wish I never knew I wake up screaming It's all because of you So real these voices in my head When it comes back you won't be Scared and lonely-Scared by Three days grace_**

Chapter 18

Xx Scared xX

When Harry woke up, the first thing that came to mind was that soon he would be out of their and back at Hogwarts. Then as he looked around his room, he realized it was Christmas. Then the third thing was that there was going to be a duel in less then one month's time against the master himself. Harry groaned. He felt drained for the first time in a long time, after waking up from a comfortable if not pleasant sleep. What else was knew? Sighing he dragged himself up right, and pulled back his coverings. There was a pile of presents sitting at the end of his bed. His eyes widened in surprise, but at the moment he wasn't interested in opening presents, he needed to start working out if he wanted to keep up with Voldemort.

Harry grabbed his only pair of jeans and slipped them on, and then he walked over to his closest and picked up his green shirt, and then pulled on his black robe. He looked outside and was glad to see that the weather wasn't too bad for a run. Grabbing his heavier cloak Harry draped it around him and set off for a run.

* * *

Draco rolled onto his side, his head hurt a bit and he wasn't sure why. He knew he didn't drink last night, he hadn't touched anything alcoholic since he became friends with Harry, they were too busy training to become strong enough to fight Voldemort, well Harry was at least. Draco was only trying to be strong enough to at least live a little longer then the rest. He groaned and sat up; at the foot of his bed were a pile of presents. Draco smiled, he loved Christmas. He decided to go see if Harry was up yet before he opened his presents. He liked the idea of having someone around when he opened them. Draco sighed, how is it that he was becoming dependent on people? _Damn it Harry, your affecting my head_ he thought to himself. 

He threw off the covers and pulled on his clothes, making sure they were clean and unwrinkled. Then he found his robe and pulled that on as well. Finally happy that he looked presentable, he left his room and walked down to Harry's. He knocked but heard no response, thinking he was still asleep he opened the door to find that the bed was empty. There was a pile of presents at the foot of the bed still unopened. There was no sign of Harry in the room. Panic filled Draco's head, where could he have gone? Did Voldemort finally loss patience and kill him? Oh man, what am I going to do?

Draco quickly turned around and ran out of the room. He came to a halt before the stairs, then finally making up his mind he tore down them, and continued to run through the large mansion till he faced the Dungeon doors. He took a deep breath, not sure how Snape was going to take the news. He opened the doors and glanced in, Snape was sitting in front of a boiling cauldron. Draco cleared his throat which made Snape look up. "What do you want Draco?"

"Um, Professor, I can't find Harry" Draco said quite nervously. Professor Snape stood up fast, a worried expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Snape demanded.

"I mean, he's not in his room, and He never told me what he was planning to do tomorrow." Snape started pacing, and Draco having lost his entire cool demeanor stood their, shaking slightly.

"Well it doesn't mean anything drastic has happened. Maybe he went out for a walk, or an early bite to eat and you both just missed each other." Snape rattled on, hoping that's all it was. He knew that the Dark Lord was getting impatient with Harry, since he still didn't seem to be warming up to him. Snape could only imagine the worst, and he didn't understand why he still cared. Harry was just like his father in so many ways. _But also like Lily_ A niggling voice said in his head. Severus silently cursed his thoughts for remembering that bit of information.

* * *

Harry sighed with pleasure, the cool air washed over his skin in an almost soft caress, easing out the tension that had been building up since he had been inside that house. He knew that just a little bit of fresh air and a jog was all he needed to feel more into the Christmas spirit. He remembered Christmas with the Dursley's, they were never pleasant, at least for him. He never received anything except maybe another bruise to add to the many that he had already accumulated. Harry shook his head free of those thoughts, and began to jog around the perimeter of the large mansion. His shoulder length black hair wiped around his face, making him wince a bit, but he was use to pain and just continued his jog, speeding up after a while. 

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, a small ache started up in the middle of his chest, but he ignored it. Straining his muscles he began his second lap of the building, the rising of the sun glinting off his glasses. Sweat coated his skin, and made the glasses slip down his nose; out of frustration he swiped them off, and put them in his pocket, still keeping a steady pace. Soon the pain was gone, and his muscles felt a little weak, but he didn't mind, he kept going. He felt exhilarated, with adrenaline running through his veins, driving him faster and harder through the coming if the rising sun. He had never felt so free, well, besides the first time on his broom, but this was different. It was like as he ran, something inside of him was finally leashed. It brought a smile to his face, a true smile. He never thought he could ever be happy again, but all of a sudden, out here, alone, something finally came to him.

He still blamed himself for so many of the deaths, because he knew that if no one had ever known him, even more if he had never existed, then nothing that has happened could ever happen. With out him there would have been no prophecy, and without a prophecy, most likely no Lord Voldemort. Somehow, running till he could no longer tell which side was up, it was like he was able to break down the things he had blocked from his mind, things that had been devastating to him. There was no other explanation; it was like his mind never wanted him to truly understand the depth of his power, but with everything that had happened so far, it gave him no choice. The string holding his sanity and his love finally after being wound so tight, loosened. No, he could never lose what was inside of him, but he could learn to use it to his advantage, to create the biggest barrier ever.

But with all brooding aside, Harry new that he was going to have to improve everything about himself, physical endurance, mental stability, as well as emotional fixation. He needed to learn how to control his temper, and make it his biggest weapon, not his weakness. Voldemort knew how to irritate him, to the point that he was ready to kill him, but he had to control it, and make himself more resistant against attack. All he had on his side against Voldemort, was surprise, if he could find away to catch Voldemort unawares, then maybe he could beat him. He didn't need more fame, or to be a hero as most people liked to think he was. All he wanted was the threat to be gone, and to leave him alone. To give him the life he had always wanted just to be a normal kid.

Somewhere deep inside, he knew he would never get that dream, but he knew that someone somewhere would. All he wanted to do was make the Wizarding world a safer place, so Wizards could once again learn without fear, or thoughts of war. Life was a strange prospect for him, some days he was surprised to wake up and realize that everything that had happened wasn't just a dream. It was disconcerting to know, that he was the only one who could change what the outcome of this war will be. He could train himself and fight with every ounce of power he possessed, or he could give up and let everyone else take care of Voldemort's plague of misfits he liked to call the death eaters. Sighing Harry stopped running; he knew that as long as he lived, he could never let anyone deal with Voldemort; even though he didn't want to he knew he had no choice.

He took in a few deep breaths before he turned back and walked up the path to go back into the mansion. Looking down at his watch he was surprised to see that he had been outside in the cold for over 2 hours. Smiling slightly he climbed up the steps and stepped into the warmth of the hall. He probably went around the mansion 10 times as he wandered through his confused brain. Feeling strengthened from what he had discovered, he ran up stairs to take a quick shower, and to change his sweat soaked shirt. He was going to have to search through Draco's closet for a pair of pants till his were washed.

He ran to Draco's closet, rifled through some of his pants until he found a pair that looked like they would fit him, folded it over his arm and ran into his own room where he threw the pants on to his bed, went to his own closet where he found another shirt and threw that on top of the pants. Then he stripped down and walked into the bathroom. He turned the water on, and let it run till the water warmed up enough. Then he grabbed one of the fluffy white towels on the chair and put it on the towel hanger beside the tub, and then he climbed into the bathtub.

He sighed as the hot water washed over his surprisingly frigid body. He never knew that he was actually cold until he felt the piercing heat of the water against his skin. Wincing he picked up a cloth and began to rub it over his body hoping to warm up some of his limbs. He was surprised to find that he hadn't gotten a frost bite yet. It was a little eerie to know that, all the time he was outside that he could not feel the cold, it was like during his run their was a barrier around him, not letting any harm come to his body. It was just a weird acknowledgement. Harry finished up his shower then he stepped out, wrapped the warm fluffy towel around his midsection and walked into his room.

There he sorted through his clothes, and after drying off, he donned them and lay back on his bed. He could feel the hunger in his belly almost like a strange fire kindled within. Sighing he stood, and made his way downstairs. He realized that he had forgotten about his breakfast, smiling wryly at his own foolishness he made it into the kitchen, where Draco and Snape sat. When they saw him they gave surprised gasps, before Snape stared at him accusingly. "Where were you?" He asked harshly.

Harry looked at them bewildered, then shrugging he started to butter some toast. "I went out for a jog; the air in here was stifling and causing me headaches. So I decided the cool Christmas air might clear my head a bit." He glanced over his shoulder at the 2 people curiously, "Why does it matter?" he questioned. Both men glanced at each other before shrugging and ignored him. Shaking his head, Harry found the bacon and began to make himself some breakfast, nibbling on the buttered bread as he waited.

* * *

Draco sat in the kitchen and watched Harry curiously. Why would he all of a sudden go jogging in this 0 below freezing weather? It doesn't make sense; he would have become an icicle for the length of time that he's been gone. Did he go back to the school, or maybe pay a visit to Ron or Hermione? Maybe he did and just didn't want anyone to know, but he should know he could trust him and Severus, they were on his side. Draco studied Harry critically, and noticed small things that everyone else was able to shrug away. Harry was still way to thin. Even after all his years at Hogwarts, these battles haven't been doing anything for him, and now with his rigorous training and jogging, there's no way he'll be able to keep a healthy weight. Worry kept jumping inside him, and he hated it. Why should he begin to care about this person, when they had been enemies since they first set eyes on each other, and all of a sudden they become friends from a misfortunate encounter? Things just didn't happen, and yet Draco feared what fate had set before him. He knew the adventures and dangers that Harry had ever faced, though he mocked him in public, privately he awed him; this scrawny uneducated child was able to face the most feared lord and survive. 

It was unheard of, yet he saw proof in the haunted emerald green eyes. Draco felt an ache begin to start where his heart was, and with anger and impatience pushed it away, he couldn't soften, not now, not when his life held in the balance of Harry's faith. This young Emerald eye boy was the answer to finally ridding the world of the most feared dark lord to ever exist, and he meets his fate with not fear but disgust. Disgust at what the world throws at him, and how a boy not even of age has to fight for a cause that was thrust upon him, not something he chooses to fight. Draco knew now that everything that has ever happened in Harry's life was not by his choice, but of something that had already been foreseen, and now he must deal with it, in his mind alone. What the raven haired boy didn't understand was that he would never be alone, Draco wouldn't allow it, and neither would Hermione or Ron. Sighing Draco turned back to the paper that lay in front of him. There was just a bunch of news on the up coming elections for a new Minister. Fudge was stated as insane with all his babble on Harry and Dumbledore being crazy blubbering fools. Draco bit back a laugh when he remembered last year's chaotic mess. He knew that Voldemort was back, but he had enjoyed Harry's reputation being destroyed and now, he wasn't so sure anymore.

He was confused at what he felt towards the troubled teen. They had so much in common but were so different. Draco looked at his home life with cold disdain, but Harry thought of it as what he had brought on himself. He felt as if he deserved most of the hits he had received, Draco thought that Harry was messed up. But the more he thought on it the more he realized it was because he never experienced anyone treating him with respect, he grew up with the beatings, he was unable to turn to someone who would be compassionate to him, and show him true love. Draco was fortunate to find that within his mother on good days, and sometimes he had to find it for her, just so he knew that he wasn't the worthless child his father made him out to be when he was younger. The beatings and jibes had lessened as he got older, because he became smarter at eluding his angry father. Draco could only suspect that the beatings got worse for Harry because as he got older strange things happened more abundantly. Draco only wished he hadn't been so stupid by making Harry an enemy.

Harry quickly ate his breakfast and then asking if Draco checked on Neville left the room to resume his training session. He made it to the sparring room, where he set about conjuring the dusty and useless furniture into work-out machines. He moved over to the station that he set up which held all the free weights. He started on the 60 pound weight and began his curls, building up his muscles.

* * *

Neville woke up alone in Draco's room. He hadn't been comfortable sleeping anywhere near the Slytherin, but he knew he could trust Harry and so he was created a bed in Draco's room, and slept surprisingly soundly. Sighing he stretched and pulled himself out of the warm cocoon the bed had become, and he quickly dressed himself. As he was walking down the hall to breakfast he heard a strange pounding noise in the sparring room, silently he turned and peeked in through the gap of the door and the wall. He saw the Sparring room was filled with a bunch of strange looking equipment, and there was Harry standing in front of a large bag hanging from the wall, and he was wearing some kind of padding on his hands. He was punching the bag with ferocious intent, Neville felt a little sorry for the bag, even though he knew it wasn't a real living thing. Neville was confused why Harry would be doing this instead of working on his magic. But what he didn't know was the point of this heavy looking bag, and what it would do to Harry's already well toned body. Neville was wary and he decided to leave before Harry caught him spying. He quickly finished his route down to the kitchens and came face to face with his worst nightmare, Professor Snape sitting in the kitchen, reading the daily prophet. Neville pulled up short, and took a quick glance around. No one else was here; he felt his heart rate increase and was worried that he was going to have a panic attack. He quickly back tracked, turning around and running back up the stairs. He wasn't ready to face his potions teacher, not yet, especially not here where he had a million allies, and Neville only had one, maybe two including Draco.

* * *

Severus watched from the corner of his eyes, Neville running out of the room. Sighing he put the paper down, rubbing between his eyes. A headache was coming on. He didn't understand any of what was going on. Harry was acting strangely, pushing even Draco away. What was he planning, it must be something big, probably something he feels only he could accomplish on his own, and no one else is allowed to know about it. He was impossible; the kid just didn't know when to let other people figure things out. He took his responsibility seriously, almost as if it was against whom he was if he let other people figure things out. Severus was scared, and he hated to admit it, but that was the only thing he could feel at the moment for Lily's son. One day he was going to get himself in deep trouble, and he won't be able to find a way out. Severus was trying to figure out a way to help, to get him to realize the danger he is in, but nothing came to mind, sighing with resignation he realized, Harry was on his own.

A/n Once again i'm sooooo sry for the late update...I hope this helps out...I don't know when the next chapter will be up by...but hopefully it doesn't take as long as this one...wow..almost 5 months...soooo sry...don't kill me please..


	19. Be My Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else associated with it.**

**A/n Alright … so if you've been keeping up with my story, I'm sorry that I haven't updated… in I guess a year… I guess the main reason is because I lost all interest in writing. I was sort of going through something… but I'm trying to get out of it, and hopefully this chapter will be the beginning of my new start. All I have to say is, boyfriends can really suck sometimes, and especially when they hurt you, and then confuse you by saying they still want you, Frustrating for sure.**

Xx Harry Potter and the Unforgettable Destiny xX

_**I'm giving up I'm doing this alone now Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there And this life sentence that I'm serving I admit that I'm every bit deserving But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair  
I am a hostage to my own humanity Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me But I can't ask You to give what You already gave  
Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because I've got to get out of here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake I've got to get out of here And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.  
I fought you for so long I should have let you in Oh how we regret those things we do and all I was trying to do was save my own skin but so were You-Be my escape by Relient K**_

Chapter 19

Xx Be my escape xX

Hermione sat alone in the common room looking over her runes homework. School was going to be starting in a couple of days and Harry still wasn't back yet. She knew she should stop worrying about him, but for some reason she couldn't get the image of him chained and beaten hanging against the wall unable to fight back out of her head. Hermione shivered at the image. '_There has to be something I can do'_ she thought to herself. Sighing she closed up her book for the fifth time that day and left the common room, she thought maybe the library would be better, but once again she was wrong. There was nothing she could do to get Harry's image out of her head.

Finally, after many hours of fretting she ended up giving into the feelings controlling her and she ran to the girl's washroom where she cried into the running sink, hoping to drown out her sobs and hide her tears. She didn't know when she had ever really cried for him before, but now all the anguish and harsh times he had ever gone through and will still go through, the pain came forth and spilled out with her tears. 'Oh Harry, why does everything so horrible have to happen to you?' she asked herself. Shaking her head she turned to leave but ended up bumping right into someone, looking up she was face to face with Pansy Parkinson. "Excuse me" Hermione said quietly before taking a step away from her. Pansy just smirked at her.

"Is Potter in trouble again, Granger? Oh what a shame, I guess I won't have to worry about him beating our team again." Her eyes glowed with excitement and it was all Hermione could do to not curse her. She quickly grabbed her backpack and swung back around to face Pansy.

"You think he's finished, but you don't know Harry at all. He'll win anything that's laid before him, so don't get your hopes up." Then she quickly exited the bathroom and ran back to the common room.

XxXxXx

Draco sat in the work out room for the longest time before he decided to give up. There's no way he would ever figure out how all the equipment would work, and he wasn't even going to try. Harry was much better at this stuff then he was all Draco wanted to do was get the whole battle over with so he could continue on with his life. The only thing that worried him was as the duel date approached Harry was becoming less concerned while Voldemort was becoming tenser by the second, there's no way the Dark Lord was scared to face Harry, it's just not possible. The evidence in front of him was telling him otherwise. Harry was out jogging and enjoying the fresh air for the 3rd time in the last 4 hours. While the Dark Lord paced his throne room, tension radiating off of him in pools of magic. None of the Death Eaters dared to step in the room; they didn't want to face their Lords wrath. Draco scoffed, their just a bunch of flobberworms. Sighing he leaned back in the only sofa not configured into muggle work out equipment and closed his eyes, he needed to keep his body fit and his powers at par, in case he needed to step in for Harry, which Draco very much doubted would happen. Draco closed his eyes and just as he began to drift off to sleep one thought slipped past and implanted it's self within his mind, 'You never know'.

XxXxXx

Harry timed himself as he ran around the mansion once, glancing down at his watch he saw that it took him a minute, shaking his head he began to speed up. He wanted to become faster, stronger and smarter, but it was going to take everything to just be able to do that. He kept on running, everything depended on how much he could endure, and he planned on enduring more then any human should, because he wasn't going to be fighting a human, he was going to be fighting a monster, someone who wanted to control him. Harry hated people like that, controlling and possessive, he never understood why people were like that, and he still didn't.

30 minutes passed, and Harry finally stopped running, he leaned against the wall, sweat trailing down his forehead and neck. His breath was ragged, but he felt so exhilarated. This was helping him, he was becoming stronger, he noticed it every time he looked in the mirror, his muscles were well defined, and he could handle more cardio then he use to. So far it looked like his workout was doing wonders, he had a feeling that he could last longer against Voldemort then before. Sighing in exhaustion he climbed up the stairs and entered the Mansion. He knew that school was going to be starting soon; he figured he'd better start packing if he wanted to make it back in time. Once in his room, he opened his trunk and set to organizing all his clothes and books that he would take back with him. There were some books that Voldemort owned that he felt he would still need, the battle was going to take place 3 weeks after he got back to school. There was still enough time for him to finish his rigorous training with Draco and Neville. He really wanted to help Neville become more confident about his spell casting ability, even though he could tell that Neville was improving, it wasn't to the point of where Harry and Draco and even Ron were.

Harry understood the struggle and hardship that Neville would have to face to become the best, it was difficult, time consuming, and very exhausting, but it had to be done in order for someone to be able to become all they could be. Harry didn't find himself smart, or strong, or even the best wizard, all he knew was that whatever he did, he had to do to become better, in order to finally defeat Voldemort. He had this last day to get ready for his departure and then he would finally be back at the school. What a break it had been.

XxXxXx

Ginny sat alone in the common room, her transfiguration homework laid out before her. It was all she could do to keep herself busy through what she felt like was a long and unwanted break. Harry was gone, and everyone had been fretting for the entire break, even she was worried. He hadn't written once to them to let them know if he was ok, which sort of made her a little angry at him, but she thought maybe he was tied up and can't. She only wished he wasn't. She didn't want to find out that the man she has been falling in love with will never know how she felt. She turned back to her reading; she knew that Professor McGonagall wouldn't be lenient with her just because Harry wasn't there. A few minutes later the portrait hole opened up and when Ginny turned around she saw that it was Harry. A huge smile brightened her face, "Harry!" She called out. He looked over at her and smiled, "Hey Ginny" he said softly before he climbed up the boy's dormitory stairs and disappeared. She frowned after him, not sure what had just happened. Was he trying to hide something from her? Curious she followed him up the stairs, her Transfiguration homework forgotten.

As Ginny climbed the stairs, she could her scuffling across the wooden floors. Curious as ever, she grabbed the door knob to open it, but the door wouldn't budge. She pushed harder on the door, and tried to unlock it using the Alohomora spell, but nothing worked. Ginny puffed out an irritated breath and walked back down the stairs to the common room. She stared at her homework, lying their innocently before her. Still frustrated with Harry's behaviour she grabbed her homework and stormed up into the girl's dormitories, knowing she'd never get her work done now.

Harry sighed as he heard Ginny leave. He knew he shouldn't have acted so suspicious. He couldn't help it. Having lived with Voldemort the last few weeks, being suspicious was all he knew. Harry turned back to his trunk and pulled out the Marauders Map. He wanted to check on a special room that he was hoping he could use for training Neville and Draco. The room of Requirement was still unused, as he thought it might be. Smiling he tapped and folded the map away, slipping it into the pocket of his robes before he dug into his trunk for his invisibility cloak. He quickly slipped the cloak on and left the dormitories, slipping past Dean Thomas as he made his way towards the stairs. He looked around the Common Room, satisfied no one would see him leaving; he slipped out the portrait hole, and made his way to the 7th floor.

Harry quickly paced back and forth 3 times thinking about the perfect work room, with a track, and lots of equipment and a dueling mat. He turned to see a door where there was only a wall, and he quickly entered the room, closing the door silently as he whipped the Cloak off. The room was absolutely perfect. There was a 400 meter track in the center of the room, with the middle of it filled with a huge practice mat for dueling. Circling the track was all sorts of different work out machines as well as free weights. The walls were protected from any spells being deflected. Harry was also happy to note that there was pool off in one corner of the room, and beside it, blocked off by a mini wall was a small kitchenette with a large bookshelf filled with spell books.

Satisfied with how well the room turned out, he started to work. He found that the room provided him with a pair of sweat pants and a tank top; he changed and began to run around the track. After about 6 laps around the track, Harry walked to the small Kitchenette and opened the mini fridge where he pulled out a bottle of water, and took a large gulp, making sure he stayed hydrated. Then he slowly made his way to the mats, taking a look around at what machine he wanted to try first. He sat down on the mats and began to stretch. Feeling his muscles pull he sighed, the tension falling out of his shoulders as he picked up a routine.

XxXxXx

Ron sat at the Gryffindor table, picking at his Lunch. It was Sunday, and he hadn't seen Harry yet. Classes started up again on Monday, and Ron was worried Harry wasn't coming back. He felt someone sit down beside him, he turned to look and saw Ginny, her face set in anger. Ron was slightly taken aback. He turned to face her, "What's wrong Ginny?" His sister just glared down at her empty plate. Ron shrugged about to let it go, thinking it was one of Ginny's new boyfriends or something that was infuriating her. To his surprise she finally turned to look at him.

"Harry's being all suspicious again have you talked to him since he's come back?" Ron stared at her, not sure he heard her.

"Harry's back?" He asked incredulously. Ginny nodded her eyes going wide as she realized Ron didn't know that he had returned this morning just after breakfast had started.

Ron quickly whipped his head around to stare at the Slytherin table and noticed Draco was sitting there with his gang of friends, laughing and enjoying his lunch. Ron was infuriated. How could Harry not let him know he was back, to just forget about them like that? Ron jumped up from the table and ran out of the Great Hall. Ron decided he was going to find Harry and confront him. When Ron reached Gryffindor Tower, he hesitated. He knew Harry probably had a lot on his mind, what with the upcoming duel against Voldemort in a week and trying to find away to kill him as well. Ron quickly told the Fat Lady the password (_New Moon) _and entered the common room. Harry wasn't sitting in any of the chairs, or behind any desks doing homework, Ron rushed up the boy's stairs, but Harry wasn't in their room either. Concerned Ron went to Harry's trunk, and rifled through it, trying to find the map. It wasn't their either, Ron figured Harry must have taken it. What was he using the map for? Confused Ron walked back down to the common Room where he found Hermione starting to set up her study spot. Ron ran over to her, "Hermione! Have you seen Harry?" Hermione shook her head.

"Harry's back?" She asked.

"Yah, Ginny said she saw him come in just after breakfast started, she said he was acting all suspicious again" Ron explained. Hermione sighed, brushing her bushy hair out of her face, as she continued to stack up her books in front of her.

"Well if he's back, I'm sure he's doing something he deems important, enough so that he's being quiet about it. Maybe it has something to do with Voldemort-"Ron winced, "-Oh for Christ's Sake Ron it's just a name, you should be able to say it without flinching, anyways as I was saying, whatever he's doing, he doesn't want us apart of, probably because he's afraid we'll get hurt. You know Harry." Hermione pulled out a roll of parchment, and set to work after she finished her short speech. Ron sighed knowing that she was right. He was still Irked that Harry could get lost in something that he felt was more important then his own friends, but Ron realized that right now, Harry was different, not the same 11 year old that Ron had befriended their first year.

Ron decided to start his homework, knowing that eventually Harry was going to have to return to his dorm room, for whatever reason, and what better place to wait for him, then the common room.

XxXxXx

Draco had watched as Ron ran out of the room, rage on his face. He sighed. Looks like Weasel knows Harry's back. _I hope Harry has his wand ready, looks like he's going to need it. _Draco thought to himself. Then he looked away as his attention was called back to Pansy.

"I hope Harry never comes back to school. It'll make it easier for you to win the cup Draco dear" Pansy said sweetly to him. Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes. A small smile tugging at his lips as he realized where he had gotten that urge from.

"I want Harry to come back. That way I can prove to everyone I'm just as good as he is, maybe even better" He replied. Pansy looked down quickly before she composed her self and nodded. Draco then turned to Crabbe and Goyle, asking them about how their Holiday had gone. Pansy pouted slightly at him, but he ignored her. Finally when he felt he had sat in the Great Hall for long enough, Draco stood up, and excused himself from the table, telling them something about a potions assignment he hadn't worked on yet.

When Draco was cleared of the ever present Slytherin crowd, he let go of his cool demeanor and rolled his eyes. _Of all the things I could have picked up from Harry, it had to be the eye rolling; I guess now I understand why he does it so much. Some people can be unbelievably annoying._ Draco thought. As he walked through the halls, he realized he wasn't making his way to the dungeons, but to the 7th floor. Frustrated, Draco was about to turn around when he noticed there was a door in the spot where he knew there shouldn't be. Curious he walked towards it, and quietly opened it. What he saw almost made him gasp. He quickly pulled himself together and slipped through the door.

There was strange machinery every where he looked. In the corner he noticed a pool, and that there was someone swimming in it. Moving closer he noticed black raven hair peeking out of the light bluish green water, and that was when he realized who had created the room, and what it was for.

Draco moved closer, and watched as Harry continued to do laps across the expansive pool. After another five minutes, Harry finally stopped swimming and began to climb out of the pool. Draco crossed his arms over his chest and waited for his new green eyed friend to turn around.

Harry let out a satisfied breath as he climbed out of the pool. The water was warm, and comforting. He walked over to a small table where there were towels piled high. He quickly grabbed one and began to dry himself off. As he bent down to dry his legs, he felt a strange sensation sliver down his back. Straightening he slowly turned around, wand in hand to see who had found him. Harry saw Draco standing there, arms crossed over his chest, face impassive, almost bored looking, as he stared at him. Harry smiled sheepishly realizing that Draco knew what the room was for, and what Harry had been doing since he arrived back at Hogwarts.

"Well at least we now know you haven't died" Draco remarked. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Drake, I kind of got caught up with the whole training. Um, did you want to join? I know I promised to help train you, and I could use a sparring partner." Harry asked, slightly nervous.

Draco only sighed, shaking his head. "Only you Harry, could get so lost in training, that you would forget the rest of world existed." Then Draco moved forward, and pushed Harry back into the pool, Harry still had his grip on the towel. Draco laughed as Harry resurfaced. The look of shock on his face was priceless. Then Harry's arm snacked out and latched on to Draco's ankle, "Harry don't you dare, these are new clothes-"Harry yanked and Draco was pulled into the pool with him. Draco resurfaced sputtering, "-I'm going to get you back for that scar head!" Draco threatened. Harry just laughed as he swam to the other end of the pool and climbed out, the soaking and dripping towel hanging from his hand.

Draco climbed out of the pool, and magical dried himself, glad to notice that his clothes weren't ruined. He glared at Harry who was sitting casually on the sparring mats. Draco made his way over their, noticing that Harry was toying with his wand, a serious look on his face. Sighing Draco sat down beside him, "What's wrong Harry?" Harry shrugged, still wearing his bathing suit. He stood up, looking down at Draco; he gave him a small smile before he turned around and opened a door on the side of the room, and disappeared.

**Don't forget to review please..i'd really appreciate it...it'll help me update faster Hint hint ;) Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'm also starting a new story..starting from Harry's first year...i hope it works out..**


End file.
